Enamorándome de mi esposo AU
by Rose Flu
Summary: Comenzó como un favor, Ron necesitaba que Hermione (la enamorada de su mejor amigo) se hiciese pasar por su novia a causa de una madre controladora. Pero tras pruebas constantes hacen que Ron y Hermione lleguen a unirse, solo que no le dijeron lo que pasaría si llegara a enamorarse... de su esposo.
1. Préstame a tu novia

**Préstame a tu novia**

Ron Weasley golpeteaba una y otra vez con la suela de su zapato debido al nerviosismo. Hace unos minutos acababa de recibir una llamada de su hermana informándole que iba a casarse, su voz sonaba temblorosa de la emoción. Él hubiese podido mostrarse sorprendido, pero minutos más antes su madre le había marcado al celular, contándole la novedad de Ginny y segundos después reprochándole sobre no tener novia, sobre no tomarse en serio su vida a sus veinticuatro años. ¡Veinticuatro años! ¡Él todavía estaba en la plena juventud! ¡Oh, claro! Casi lo olvidaba. Su madre tenía su pequeño gran defecto: la necesidad incontrolable de ver a todos sus hijos casados y creadores de nuevas familias. No era que esto hubiese puesto nervioso a Ron, ya que no era la primera vez, no. La razón de su tembladera eran las últimas frases de su progenitora: _"¡Ron, ya me cansé de esto! Si no te comprometes pronto, antes de que Ginny se case, ¡yo misma me encargaré de hacerlo!"_. Adorable, ¿verdad? Pero bueno… cuando a Molly Weasley se le pasaba una idea por la cabeza no había manera de hacerla cambiar de opinión, y era aún más terca cuando se trataba de sus hijos. Ron cambió de posición y escondió su rostro entre sus manos, necesitaba pensar, necesitaba encontrar una solución. Maldijo a Harry, por pedir la mano de su hermana menor y meterlo indirectamente en este obstáculo.

—¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué voy a hacer? —repetía cada vez en voz más baja—. ¿Qué voy a hac…? Draco… ¡Draco! —exclamó como si la simple idea se le hubiese pasado como un rayo. ¡Eso era! ¡Draco, su mejor amigo! ¡Él podría ayudarle! Draco conocía a varias chicas (a pesar de estar casado), tal vez una de ellas podría echarle una mano y lograría fingir un noviazgo falso. Sus manos buscaron su celular de manera torpe, revisó los cajones del escritorio en el que estaba sentado, encontrándolo en el tercer compartimento. Hizo la marcación rápida y aguardó con el aparato apegado a su oreja, oyendo el típico _TIN, TIN, TIN_.

—_¿Diga? _—reconoció la voz somnolienta de su amigo al otro lado de la línea, al parecer lo había perturbado de un sueño profundo.

—¡Draco! Perdón por despertarte… ¡Necesito pedirte un favor! ¿Podrías venir a mi casa?

—_¿Qué? ¿Ahora…? ¿Estás loco?_ —no sonaba como si estuviese realmente molesto, pero sí fastidiado por la petición de su amigo pelirrojo—. _No puedo, Ron. Estoy muy ocupado._

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Con qué? ¿Durmiendo…? ¿O… debería decirlo, una velada romántica con Astoria? —Draco chasqueó la lengua y aunque Ron no podía verlo sabía que el rostro del rubio no era el mejor, que había cambiado su semblante seriamente.

—¡Bien! ¡Iré! Dame media hora y estaré ahí —dijo con sorna y colgó.

Ron sonrió. Se levantó y caminó en dirección a la cocina, quizá por una bebida. Llegó al refrigerador y escogió una lata de gaseosa, la destapó y bebió de ella. Se puso a pensar por un segundo, no debió molestar a Draco, ¡pero diablos! ¡Necesitaba ayuda! Sin embargo, su forma de amenazarlo no fue de amigo. Bromeó con él sobre Astoria, porque sabía perfectamente la situación de Draco y su matrimonio, casi podía decir que estaba en pleno pique, directo al fondo del mar. Y además… ese no era su único secreto. Draco mantenía un romance con otra chica, él le había prometido la gloria y su amor, pero Ron sabía que era una estrategia de Malfoy para atraerla más. Hermione era su nombre. Despreció la insensibilidad de Draco, él la utilizaba y no hacía más que mentirle ya por tres meses seguidos. Hermione no se lo merecía, el pelirrojo pudo saber parte de la vida de aquella chica. Era bailarina en proceso, poseía un rostro precioso (en eso tenía buen gusto Draco), las veces que había interactuado con ella podría considerarla como una chica animosa y alegre, y al igual que ellos contaba con veinticuatro años. Por muy remoto que parezca, Hermione era amiga de Astoria, la esposa de su amigo, y se cuidaba de que ella no se enterara de nada. Ron también era elemental en este engaño, él era el que los cubría y ayudaba en las ocasiones en donde se le reducían las salidas. Revisó el reloj de pared, el cual marcaba las nueve de la noche.

_Toc, toc, toc_

Ron giró la cabeza hacia la entrada de su casa y dejó la gaseosa en la mesa central de la cocina. Caminó y abrió la puerta hallando a Draco enfurruñado. Sonrió discretamente y lo dejó pasar haciéndose a un lado, su amigo entendió el lenguaje corporal y obedeció. Anduvo hasta la sala y se sentó en uno de los sillones mullidos. Ambos no dijeron ni una sola palabra hasta que Ron hubo llegado hasta él. Pensó con precisión sus palabras y estuvo a punto de hablar, cuando Draco abrió la boca y le interrumpió.

—Antes de que digas algo, estaba con Hermione —contó jugueteando con sus manos, tenía la mirada en el suelo. Ron no sabía que agregar, por lo que se mantuvo en silencio—. No la había visto en una semana… ¿podrías ser más inoportuno?

Ron rodó los ojos y bufó.

—¿Acaso estás pensando en recriminármelo, eh? —inquirió Ron sentándose frente a Draco—. Tal vez sea el último amigo en el planeta que encubre a su compañero cuando piensa que él es una basura despreciable por estar con dos mujeres a la vez —Draco estaba a punto de hablar pero Ron se decidió a seguir—. ¿En serio piensas que estás haciendo bien? ¿No crees que sea vil de tu parte?

—¿Vil? ¿De verdad crees que para mí es fácil, Ron? ¡Pensé que eras el que conocía perfectamente mi situación!

—No creo que se te sea tan difícil.

—Ron… Mi padre jamás aceptará a otra mujer que no sea Astoria, me desheredará por completo. ¿Y yo qué? ¿No puedo ser feliz?

—Nadie te dice que no lo seas. Pero no creo que sea necesario hacerle creer a Hermione que te separarás de Astoria y que… que la amas….

—¡La amo, Ron! —estalló poniéndose de pie—. ¡La amo, la quiero, la necesito!

—¡Entonces deja de ser tan lelo y comienza a actuar como un hombre! —dijo Ron y por primera vez se oyó exactamente como su padre. Y es que Draco era como un hermano para él, y se preocupaba por él y quería lo mejor para él. Confraternidad y amistad de cuatro años los unía—. ¡Por Dios! Astoria no es estúpida, se dará cuenta en un par de semanas… Y Hermione… se te acabarán las palabras y ella no se creerá lo que digas.

Draco volvió a sentarse y escondió su rostro tras sus manos. Era duro pero debía aceptarlo. Ron traía razón, no podía ni debía de actuar como tal. Recordó que no estaba allí para discutir sobre sus problemas amorosos, suspiró con pesadez y decidió concluir el tema con la voz más pausada y entendible.

—Tranquilo, mis padres nos invitaron para pasar la semana completa en París… —dijo—. Pero bueno… ¿qué querías?

Ron contuvo la respiración por unos segundos, exhaló sonoramente y regresaron bruscamente a la razón principal de la reunión. Recordó las palabras de su madre, su amenaza disfrazada de regaño y la necesidad de él.

—Necesito una chica…

—¿Te refieres a una…?

—¡No! Una chica… —tragó saliva—, como novia.

—¿Qué…? ¿Novia? ¿Para qué?

Ron le relató su historia y las dos llamadas de las féminas.

—… sabes cómo es mi mamá…

—_Terca_ —completó Draco—. Lo siento, tío… pero, aunque sé qué lo que quieres pedirme, te tendré que decir que esta vez no podré ayudarte —se lamentó asintiendo con la cabeza.

—¿Qué…? ¿Por qué no? Tú conoces casi la mitad de chicas que existe en este planeta.

—Sí, pero no todas terminaron como ellas querían… ya sabes, todas querían atraparme, pero no pudieron. Si las llamo, estaría arruinado —advirtió encogiéndose de hombros—. Ahora, con las únicas que tengo… una relación civilizada es con Astoria y Hermione…

—¡Eso es! ¡Hermione! —exclamó inconscientemente. Draco frunció el ceño, receloso. Ron sonrió fingidamente pero no logró convicción—. Draco… ¿no te importaría prestarme a tu novia, verdad? —soltó la pregunta así, sin más ni más.

El semblante del rubio se tornó serio.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás majara?! ¡¿Hermione….?! ¡Jamás! —gritó frunciendo el ceño más, indignándose ante la estúpida y revuelta propuesta de su amigo—. ¡Definitivamente te volviste chiflado!

—Mira… solo sería por unas semanas…

—¡¿Semanas?! ¡Ja! ¡Sólo semanas! ¿Ah sí? ¿Y tu helado, de qué sabor lo quieres? —ironizó mirándolo con incredulidad. Ron rodó los ojos nuevamente a la perspectiva de Draco—. Sé que estás desesperado por lo de tu madre y lo del "compromiso"… —hizo comillas con los dedos al aire— pero debes encontrar tú una solución… Deberías arreglártelas solo…

—¡Pero mira! ¿O sea que no cuenta las veces que he salvado tu maldita reputación escondiéndolos debajo de mi abrigo a ti y a Hermione cuando Astoria se acercaba? ¿Dónde quedó los "amigos sobre todas las cosas"? ¡Sé un buen amigo y ayúdame! ¡Además… esto serviría para confundir a Astoria y crea que no te acuestas con Hermione!

Draco se inmutó. Nuevamente Ron ganaba una batalla. Dos de dos en un día. Apretó los dientes y resopló como un toro. Evadió la mirada azul y se vio atrapado. Favor se pagaba con favor, y Ron le había hecho una infinidad que se llevaría su vida entera devolviéndolos todos con intereses incluidos. Tragó saliva ruidosamente y se rascó la barbilla, signo de nerviosismo visiblemente. Clavó sus grises ojos sobre los de su mejor amigo y chasqueó la lengua.

—Hermione no se alegrará de esto.

Ron sonrió, eso significaba una afirmativa de Draco. Ahora el último detalle… convencer a Hermione… ¡eso no sería fácil!


	2. La bailarina de porcelana

**La bailarina de porcelana**

_Querer es poder… Querer es poder… Querer es poder…_ Y Ron quería, pero no podía. Se le hacía tan difícil hablar con Hermione y pedirle semejante cosa. Ellos se conocían muy poco, de referencia y tal vez obligados a conversar mientras se encontraban solos. Decidió ir a visitarla a su academia de baile, creyó que era un poco más razonable buscarla él a ella que reunirla en un punto. Averiguó la dirección de su estudio y se quedó media hora afuera, parado mientras observaba el edificio que le invitaba a pasar.

_Ritmo de Luna_

_Academia de Baile_

_Srta. Julie Johnson _

_Profesora_

Ron tragó saliva, era ahora o nunca. Esa misma mañana se había enterado que la boda de Harry y Ginny sería en dos meses. Muy poco para él, que era una tortura por encontrar una chica. Caminó hacia la entrada y se cruzó con una chica que salía apresurada, aprovechó que dejó la puerta abierta y se infiltró entre la recepción, llegando con prisa hacia al ascensor. Draco le había dicho que encontraría a Hermione en el sexto piso, en la habitación 32, ya que algunas veces él iba a recogerla. El elevador parecía ir con prisa y le acortaba el tiempo para pensar en qué decirle con exactitud a la castaña. Podía llegar a ser extremadamente tímido cuando se trataba de personas desconocidas, pero si podía llegar a tranquilizarse conseguiría a _un_ Ron más suelto y atrevido. Levantó la mirada y observó los números de los pisos que se encendían cuando llegaban. Cuatro… cinco… seis… Las puertas automáticas se abrieron dando paso al pelirrojo. Él emprendió camino por el pasillo y encontró puertas entreabiertas, pudo ver por ahí a varias personas practicar diferentes piruetas, saltos, giros y cargadas. Buscó el número 32 enmarcado en alguna puerta, pero no la encontró hasta llegar al último cuarto. Éste, a diferencia de los demás, tenía paredes de vidrio que dejaban ver lo que había dentro. Ron anduvo mas no entró, buscó con los ojos a la melena de la castaña que era irreconocible. No tuvo reparo al hallarlo, Hermione estaba siendo elevada por un chico que la sostenía por la cintura mientras ella levantaba los brazos y estiraba las piernas, dio un giro y cayó en los brazos de otros dos hombres con suma elegancia, teniendo los ojos cerrados como si estuviera muy concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo. Parecía una bailarina de porcelana, teniendo un rostro tan precioso y mover el cuerpo de esa manera la convertían en una muñeca de una cajita musical. Era la primera vez que la veía bailar y podía predecir que tendría una gran carrera.

—¡Bravo! ¡Excelente! Esta vez lo hicieron bi… Disculpe ¿necesita algo?

Ron sacudió la cabeza y miró a una mujer acercarse a él, al parecer ella era la profesora. La fémina salió de la habitación y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Busca algo… o a alguien?

—Pues, verá… necesito hablar con Hermione —pidió.

—Oh, pues, como verá —dijo de una manera no tan amable— ella está en clase y no puede simplemente llegar e irrumpir con sus prácticas, y…

—¡Ron!

Ambos se volvieron. Hermione corría hacia ellos con una toalla en las manos.

—Señorita Granger, aquí le decía al joven que la está buscando, que no puede interrumpir una…

—Oh, no se preocupe, señorita Johnson —dijo Hermione alzando las manos, aunque su profesora enarcó una ceja en gesto de desaprobación—. Él es Ron Weasley, un amigo… ¿Le importaría si hablaría con él para saber a qué vino?

La señorita Johnson hizo una mueca con los labios, no le agradó mucha lo idea.

—Cinco minutos, no más… Y que sea la última vez —sentenció con el dedo índice en pie. Con una última mirada hacia Ron despareció tras la puerta de la habitación número 32.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—No le hagas caso, a veces es un poco…

—¿Maníaca? ¿Controladora? —sugirió Ron.

La castaña sonrió.

—Iba a decir dominante… pero tus palabras me gustan —contestó Hermione, se limpió el sudor del cuello con la tela que poseía entre sus manos y agregó—: Bueno… ¿qué te trae por acá? ¿Le sucedió algo a Draco? ¿Está bien? —inquirió preocupadamente. A ella se le notaba muy bien que estaba enamorada de su amigo.

—Sí, no venía por él —aclaró previamente y cuando lo hizo Hermione suspiró con alivio—. Yo… necesitaba que me hicieras un favor.

Hermione arrugó la nariz.

—¿Un favor? ¿Yo a ti? ¿Sobre qué?

_¡Vamos, díselo, no puede ser tan malo!_, se alentó… pero ¡era tan extraño!

Ron remojó sus labios.

—Verás, mi hermana y su novio se casan en dos meses —comenzó a relatar, Hermione le oyó con atención—, tengo una madre algo… casi como tu profesora, solo que un poco más. Como sea, ella tiene una pequeña costumbre, la cual consiste en casar a todos sus hijos de inmediato, por lo último que le he observado. Y como yo no lo he hecho y técnicamente soy el último en estar soltero, me advirtió que si…

—Que si no encontrabas una chica, ella lo iba a hacer por ti —completó Hermione asintiendo con la cabeza. Ron frunció el ceño y ella se apresuró a explicarle—. Te entiendo perfectamente. Mi padre era así, estaba a punto de casarme con un chico que no amaba… hasta que él falleció y todo se desarmó.

—Oh, lo siento.

—Sí, pero al punto ¿en qué quisieras que te ayude?

Ron abrió la boca pero no emitió ni un sonido. Se quedó mudo. Ahora si se sentía un tonto. _¡Si no te comprometes, yo me encargaré de hacerlo! _La voz de su progenitora resonó en su cerebro y le obligó a hablar.

—¿Podrías ser mi novia?

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos, frunció el ceño, entreabrió la boca y se inmutó. Asimiló lo que Ron le acababa de proponer. ¡Descabellado! ¡Completamente descabellado! Tal vez lo hubiera considerado si conociera un poco más a Ron y si este no fuese el amigo de Draco. Parpadeó varias veces y apretó los labios, miró fijamente a Ron quien parecía pedirle a gritos que le ayudase. Podía haberse quedado así por horas, pero la voz mandona de su profesora diciéndole que entrara de inmediato le ayudó a reaccionar.

—¿Q-qué? ¿Quieres que-e yo…?

—Sólo sería por dos meses en Londres.

—¡¿Dos meses?! ¡¿Londres?! ¿Acaso estás loco? —Ron podía jurar que vio en ese momento a Draco en vez de a Hermione—. ¡Ni siquiera te conozco! Y Draco…

—Draco ya lo sabe…

—¡¿Lo sabe?! ¡¿Y no se repuso?! ¿Qué soy yo para ustedes, un contrato? —hizo una pausa y comenzó a hablar como una histérica—. ¡No! ¡Jamás! Perdóname, Ron, de verdad. Y te entiendo muy bien, pero yo no… yo no me voy a prestar a eso.

—¿Es que eres tan desconsiderada? —Ron estaba dispuesto a utilizar la carta de la culpa. Con Draco había funcionado, y con Hermione no sería la excepción.

—¿Disculpa?

—¡Yo salvé cientos de veces a ustedes dos! No pensarán que los favores se van regalando así como así. Por favor, Hermione.

—¿Y es que acaso yo soy la única chica que conoces?

—Que pudiese ayudarme con esto… sí.

Hermione abrió la boca indignada.

—¡Jamás! Si creías que con ofenderme podrías convencerme, ¡estás muy equivocado! —chilló transformando su genio. Cualquier rastro de chica dulce y amable que Ron pensó de ella se estaba haciendo pedazos, nunca había conocido esa faceta de la castaña, ni cuando Draco estaba cerca o con él. Hermione le lanzó una mirada asesina y furiosa entró a su sala de baile. La bailarina de porcelana se había destruido dando paso a la bailarina amargada.

Hermione finalizó sus clases de baile diez minutos antes. Le agradeció a la profesora Julie por darle más tiempo de descanso y quedó con su mejor amiga para reunirse en un café, Nymphadora Tonks. La castaña estaba tan asada con la llegada de Ron por la mañana que no se había molestado en cambiarse de vestuario, y sólo llevaba sus _leggins_ de bailarina y un pequeño suéter blanco. Espero a Tonks, como la llamaba, en el punto indicado. Ya había pedido un capuccino cuando reconoció a la chica de treinta años entrando a la cafetería. Hoy llevaba el cabello rubio con rayitos rosados, muy típico de ella cambiar de color de pelo cada día. Muy extravagante pero único.

—¡Tonks! —gritó su nombre poniéndose de pie. La rubia la encontró y se acercó, llevaba una gran sonrisa—. ¿Por qué la alegría? —no recibió respuesta, más intriga por parte de su amiga que curvaba sus labios con calidez. Hermione no necesitaba que ella contestara, lo sabía perfectamente—. ¿Acaso Remus te invitó a salir?

—No… pero hoy me rozó la mano cuando los dos queríamos coger la azucarera —dijo emocionada, Tonks parecía una adolescente enamorada de aquel hombre de cuarenta y tres años—. ¿No es fantástico?

—Encantador —dijo con simpleza Hermione. Cualquier minucia significaba para Tonks la gloria eterna.

—Pero bueno, ¿para qué me llamaste?

—Oh, pues… —Hermione dudó sobre contarle, ¿pero a quién más se lo diría? Tonks, Remus y Draco era lo único que ella tenía en Australia, en su vida. Padres no, ellos habían partido cuando era recién mayor legalmente. Observó el rostro curioso de su amiga y suspiró. Le contó absolutamente todo, acerca de Ron y de su estúpida propuesta, admiró varios semblantes de Tonks, quien se sorprendía, se indignada, reía o hasta se enojaba mientras ella relataba la historia—… y luego me fui muy fastidiada ¿te lo puedes creer?

Tonks arrugó el entrecejo.

—Creo que es lo mejor que tu pudo haber pasado, Hermione —admitió asintiendo y bebiendo del capuccino de la castaña—. Y que no debiste botarlo.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Es que no escuchaste todo? ¡Quería que me hiciera pasar por su novia!

—¿Y qué? Así te llevará a Londres y podrás olvidarte de ese rubio oxigenado —soltó con desprecio. Hermione le miró de mala manera—. Vale, lo siento, pero es lo que pienso. ¿No crees que ese tal Malfoy te tiene atrapada? ¿Cuándo te vas a dar cuenta que él te está mintiendo? ¡Deberías dejarlo y encontrar Tú el amor de tu vida… y dejar de esconderte!

—¡Tonks! Yo… lo amo.

Tonks no tuvo reparos en dejar de hablar ante la confesión novata de su amiga.

—¡Pero él a ti no! Hermione, tiene esposa, tú la conoces, ambas son amigas… ¿No te sientes mal? —preguntó crucialmente. Hermione se inmutó de nuevo, era cierto, no actuaba como la mejor de las personas siendo dos caras—. Pienso que deberías aceptar, y así te darás cuenta de los verdaderos sentimientos de Malfoy. Si él está dispuesto a esperar y lo hace, entonces reconoceré que estaba equivocada, sino, bailaré en su tumba. Aprovecha, Hermione, que saldrás de vacaciones en una semana —antes de que la castaña pudiese decir algo, el celular de Tonks timbró sonoramente, ella saltó y lo cogió con rapidez—. ¡Es Remus! Me tengo que ir, Hermione. Piénsalo —dijo y se despidió con la mano para luego caminar, casi corriendo, hacia la salida.

La ojimiel resopló haciendo volar el flequillo de su pelo en su frente. Lo que le decía Tonks tenía lógica, y ella no sería capaz de hacer algo en contra de su integridad. Extrajo de su bolso su pequeño aparato telefónico y marcó un número que jamás había utilizado, que solo lo tenía de referencia.

—¿Ron?... Soy Hermione… Perdón por lo de la mañana… Sí… Claro, sí… Quería saber… Dime ¿cuánto tiempo estaremos en Londres?...


	3. No sabes nada acerca de mí

**No sabes nada acerca de mí**

—Mamá, ¿no crees que estás presionando mucho a Ron?

—¿De qué hablas? No lo presiono. Solo le ayudo a mantenerse en camino.

—Creo que amenazándole con tener novia de inmediato es presionarle.

Molly dejó de cortar las patatas, dejó el cuchillo en la tabla de piedra y se volvió para ver a su hija, que licuaba el jugo de piña.

—No lo he amenazado. Ron no toma en serio su vida, por lo que he sacado información de Draco, he llegado a deducir que Ron se la pasa de chica en chica como si fuese un mujeriego. Mis hijos deben de aprender a valorar a las mujeres —dijo con voz dominante y volvió a su anterior tarea.

Ginny suspiró.

—Bueno… una chica u otra al mes no es ser mujeriego, mamá. ¿No crees que estás siendo un poco severa con él? Darle un plazo hasta la fecha de mi boda para conseguir novia —citó apretando los labios.

—Lo quiero, Ginny. Quiero a mi hijo. Y quiero verle feliz. Últimamente está un poco desganado. Desde que se fue a Australia a trabajar a olvidado por completo esta parte —dijo Molly tocándose el pecho, justamente en donde se ubicaba su corazón—, no quisiera de su trabajo fuera _su_ vida.

Su hija interpretó aquellas palabras como las de una madre preocupada. La entendió. Ella también quería que Ron no desprecie su vida en un camino incorrecto. Ella había tenido suerte de encontrar el amor verdadero a sus veintitrés años, Harry Potter, pero tal vez había que ayudar a Ron para que él lo hiciese. Sonrió débilmente y vertió el jugo en varios vasos.

—Daré de comer a las gallinas —anunció Molly cuando terminó de picar las papas. Cogió granos de la estantería que estaba debajo del lavatorio y salió de la casa en busca de las aves.

Ginny seguía vaciando la jarra de la licuadora cuando sintió unas manos que la apresaban y acariciaban su cintura y su vientre. Sonrió al reconocer el tacto tan familiar de su prometido.

—Harry… voy a dejar caer el vidrio si no dejas de hacer eso —advirtió la pelirroja al sentir que Harry besaba su cuello con suavidad, era inquietantemente excitante. Ginny dejó el vaso de cristal y se volvió, se colgó de él rodeando su cuello con los brazos. Juntó su frente con la de él y quedaron a escasos centímetros. Se miraron con profundidad, no era necesario hablar, no era necesario intercambiar palabras, los ojos decían más de lo que ellos deseaban. Dentro de poco serían marido y mujer, dentro de poco dirían sus votos y se unirían por iglesia. Ginny se desbordaba de felicidad desde que Harry le ofreció el anillo y se aseguró su mano por completo. Dos años de conocerse, y dos años de enamoramiento. No esperaron más y se unieron en un beso insaciable e irresistible, en un beso que dejaba sin aliento a los dos que se hacían partícipes.

—Así que te vas a Londres… Pues tienes mucha suerte, te envidio Hermione.

Hermione sonrió forzosamente, bajó la cabeza ligeramente avergonzada y visiblemente nerviosa, pero no para la mujer que estaba al frente suyo ofreciéndole una taza de café.

—Gracias, Astoria —dijo la castaña cogiendo con ambas manos, la llevó a sus labios y bebió del líquido caliente.

—Oh, seguramente Draco no tarda en llegar —mencionó Astoria mirando el reloj de pared que estaba estampado sobre la chimenea. Hermione tosió cuando escuchó el nombre de su querido amado, y no pudo evitar avergonzarse mucho más. Era muy descarado de su parte visitar a la esposa de su… amante—. ¿Estás bien, Hermione?

—Sí, solo que me atraganté.

Astoria suspiró y sonrió débilmente. Ella era joven pero aparentaba ser mayor, debido a las ojeras que se escondían bajo sus ojos, y las arrugas entre sus dos cejas por haber fruncido el ceño constantemente. Hermione la miró, se culpó con necedad, ¿qué esposa no estaría así? Claro, ella no podía saberlo, ella era la _otra_. Y ahora que se daba cuenta, jamás había sufrido cuando estaba con Draco, ella no le había hecho llorar nunca ni le había negado nada. _Tal vez porque solamente te busca cuando necesita desahogarse_. Eso era cierto. Hermione tragó saliva y fijó la mirada en su café que desprendía vapor. Había tanta diferencia entre ella y Astoria, tanto mental como corporalmente. Astoria lucía más cansada y Hermione más viva, Astoria parecía amargada y Hermione más alegre que nunca. Astoria era la esposa de Draco y Hermione… la amante de Draco.

…_Te tiene atrapada… Te está mintiendo… Dejarlo… Encontrar Tú el amor de tu vida… Dejar de esconderte_, citó algunas palabras de Tonks. Miró de reojo a Astoria quien también estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, como si algo las obligaba a pensar en lo mismo. Hermione podría dejar a Draco cuando ella quisiera, lo haría si supiese que en verdad estaba destruyendo un matrimonio… pero hasta donde sabía, por la versión de Malfoy, Astoria lo ignoraba y solamente gritaban y peleaban.

—¡Ya llegué, Astoria! —una nueva voz cruzaron dos pares de oídos. Draco entró al salón con un maletín en la mano y estaba a punto de tumbarse en el sofá, cuando se percató de la nueva visita, palideció por completo—. Hermi-one… ¿qué haces aquí?

—La invité —comentó Astoria acariciando el hombro de Hermione y regalándole otra sonrisa frágil—. ¿Algún problema? —No obtuvo respuesta. Draco miró con incredulidad a Hermione, le exigía explicaciones con la vista y la castaña no respondía ni se lamentaba. Era de esperarse, Draco conoció a Hermione mediante Astoria, cuando su esposa decidió tomar clases de baile hace unos cinco meses atrás, pero luego las dejó—. Hermione estaba contándome que se iba a Londres… con Ron —Hermione sintió un baldazo de agua fría sobre su cuerpo, la manera que lo dijo Astoria sonó como una traición. Evadió la mirada escéptica de Draco, quien se vio sorprendido pero por su esposa presente actuó de la forma más normal que pudo—. Draco, no me habías dicho que Ron y mi amiga eran novios.

—Er… lo olvidé —respondió Draco sentándose en el sofá del otro extremo, observando a Hermione con recelo—. Así que te vas, Hermione —comentó aparentando demencia sobre su relación secreta.

La castaña levantó el rostro y halló los ojos grises clavados en los suyos, le pidió perdón con su expresión, pero el rubio no supo interpretarla. Miró a Astoria, quien no dejaba de acecharlos a los dos, extrañamente.

—Sí, la hermana de Ron se va a casar… y él creyó que fuera propio presentarme a su familia.

—Ahora que lo pienso —interrumpió la esposa de Draco, alzando la mano derecha y llevándosela a la barbilla—, hacen bonita pareja, Hermione… ¿no es verdad, Draco? —¿Acaso Astoria pretendía algo? ¿Por qué le hacía preguntas a Draco de esa manera? Como si ella supiera todo y quisiera desenmascararlos. _Imposible_, la pelinegra no era de las mujeres que se daban con rodeos, ella siempre iba al grano. Giró la cabeza y se fijó una vez más en el reloj, hizo un ademán para levantarse—. Hermione, mira, ya son casi las once, es muy tarde…

—Oh, debo irme —avisó la castaña cogiendo su cartera y haciéndola colgar de su hombro, se levantó y Draco hizo lo mismo—. Bueno, fue un gusto verte, Astoria —luego detuvo la mirada en su amado y se obligó a no quedarse inmóvil—… a ti también, Draco.

Astoria se interpuso y la ilusión se desvaneció como la neblina se dispersa en una noche fría.

—¿No crees que ya es muy tarde, querida? Deberías quedarte hasta mañana.

—No, no… Me iré sola. No te preocupes.

—Pero si…

—Yo te llevo a tu casa.

Astoria y Hermione giraron sus cabezas. Draco se estaba ofreciendo y no precisamente estaba siendo prudente. Sin embargo, su esposa no encontró nada raro en eso y cedió al instante. Las dos mujeres se despidieron en un abrazo y palabras por la pelinegra. Pronto el rubio y la castaña salieron y en cuanto pisaron el suelo de la calle dejaron de fingir. Hermione se veía más aliviada y Draco más ansioso por formular nuevas interrogantes. Ambos se dirigieron al auto del chico y entraron. Granger se acurrucó en el asiento del copiloto con su gabardina sobre los hombros. Malfoy encendió el carro y giró el timón para salir a camino. Se podría decir que el silencio era estresante, pero ni uno de los dos estaba dispuesto a romperlo… o tal vez porque no tenían nada que decir. Él le echaba de vez en cuando ojeadas. Suspiró sonoramente y se las arregló para soltar lo que quería decir:

—Pensé que no aceptarías, ya sabes, es muy descabellado…

—Sí, lo es —dijo con voz cortante la chica, no dejaba de ver las calles por la ventana.

Draco apretó los labios.

—¿Estás muy segura de esto?

Hermione desvió la mirada hacia Draco.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Bueno… hace tiempo que no nos vemos. Te extraño y estoy seguro de que tú piensas lo mismo. Y bueno… dos semanas…

—Dos meses —corrigió ella.

—¿Meses? ¿Qué? ¿Ron no es acaso consciente? Debería asesinarlo un día… —murmuró por lo bajo.

Hermione frunció el entrecejo y sacudió la cabeza.

—Draco… ¿sabes por qué acepté? —inquirió retóricamente, no esperó una respuesta y prosiguió—. Porque Ron me recuerda a mí. Estuvieron a punto de hacerme casar con un desconocido. Si la historia de Ron se repetía podría llegar a mis extremos.

—¿En serio? No lo sabía.

Ella carraspeó.

—¡No sabes nada de mí! ¡No sé nada de ti! ¡Ese es el gran problema! ¿En eso se basa nuestra relación? ¿En sexo? ¿No te das cuenta? —sin querer comenzaba una discusión, quería gritar a los cuatro vientos lo que tenía atorado en la garganta, como un nudo. Apartó la vista, reconoció las calles y reparó en que estaban a dos cuadras de su hogar—. Ya no puedo con esto.

—¿Qué… qué quieres decir? —interrogó, bajó la velocidad ya que no podía centrar su atención en el camino.

—No me siento bien, no siento… que estemos haciendo lo correcto. Yo… —confesó. Ahora, en ese momento, las palabras, consejos e intentos de Tonks le parecían más adecuados, más _correctos_ y coherentes. Se mordió el labio y calló lo que deseaba chillar—. Me bajo aquí —abrió la puerta y Draco frenó en seco, asustado. Hermione aprovechó aquello y salió con prisa, sujetó su cartera como su vida y desapareció tras la oscura calle que daba paso a su hogar.

—Hermione… ¡Hermione!

—¿Qué?... ¡Oh por Dios! No, claro que estoy feliz… ¡Oh, mi Ron! Bien, ¿podrías venir en dos días?... ¿Le vas a negar algo a tu madre? Bien, te espero… Sí, Ginny está muy emocionada… Claro, te quiero, adiós… —Molly colgó el teléfono a la vez que lo dejaba sobre la mesita de centro. Su expresión era más que obvia, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja adornaba su rostro, los ojos brillosos y algunas arrugas que hacía notar su edad.

—¿Qué te dijo Ron, mamá? —preguntó Ginny, sentada en el sillón mirándola con ansias.

—A que no te lo crees… ¡Ron va a venir en dos días con su novia!

Ginny abrió la boca y se la cubrió con las manos. Su sorpresa era igual que la de su madre.

—Tienes razón, mamá, no me lo creo. ¿Cómo es que…?

—Al parecer era una sorpresa, no me lo quiso decir antes.

—¿En serio? Pues es fantástico ¿no?

Molly soltó un suspiro.

—Sí, lo es. Ahora la familia estará más que completa.

—¿Y si Ron te está mintiendo?

—¿A qué te refieres?

Ginny consideraba la posibilidad de ver a Ron tan desesperado que buscar una novia y hacerla pasar por tal podría existir. No quiso dejarlo en un problema más innecesario y tampoco hacerle dudar de su madre.

—A nada, no me hagas caso —contestó—. Bueno, me voy a dormir. Buenas noches, mamá.


	4. Más desconocidos que nunca

**Más desconocidos que nunca**

Hermione durmió muy mal durante toda la noche, no dejaba de ir de acá para allá en la cama, sin dejar de pensar de Draco y en las últimas cosas que le había dicho. Ahora, mientras cada minuto o segundo o incluso milisegundo transcurría, el peso de sus palabras adquiría incoherencia y escaseaba de sentido. Cuando el sol dejó entrar sus rayos abrasantes por la ventana abierta, decidió levantarse y darse un buen baño de agua caliente para poder relajar su cuerpo y la mente. Tenía suerte de que Julie estaba enferma y no daría clases ese día. No obstante, cuando se disponía de meterse a la bañera, ya desnuda, alguien llamó a la puerta y logró desquiciar levemente al humor de Hermione. Dedujo que era Draco y lo único que hizo fue coger una bata y colocársela. Llegó a la entrada y la abrió sin percatarse de quién estaba en el umbral. Apegó su ropa a su cuerpo cuanto pudo y se vio sonrojada.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Ron? ¿Es que no te enseñaron a llamar primero?

Ron, que pasó por alto el que Hermione estuviese con solo una prenda, se limitó a sonreír.

—Bueno, es que es muy urgente.

—¿Qué puede ser tan urgente? —le invitó a pasar haciéndose a un lado—. Se suponía que íbamos a vernos en dos días para esclarecer el asunto ese.

Ron caminó hacia pequeña sala y se quedó en el centro, mientras Hermione lo seguía.

—Pues… ha sucedido un ligero cambio en los planes, Hermione —indicó moviendo las manos, la castaña entrecerró los ojos intentando descifrar lo que quería decirle—. Mi mamá me llamó y… no quiere esperar una semana, me exige que llegue en dos días.

Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Te volviste un demente? ¡Sabes que no puedo! ¡Es netamente imposible! Mis clases…

—Lo sé, lo sé, y no te juzgo… pero si conocieras a mi mamá…

—Ron, no puedo —dijo en tono suave, pero firme a la vez—. Julie me matará si no voy.

—¿Te refieres a la maníaca y controladora de tu profesora?

Hermione rodó los ojos.

—Sí, precisamente. Me… me echará, o me retendrá.

—Bueno, ¿no podrías inventar una excusa? No sé… que tienes una amiga enferma, o que tu novio se accidentó, o… —se detuvo en seco. Hermione había bajado la cabeza, y aunque ella no estuviese enterada, él lo sabía todo, Draco lo había llamado en la madrugada—. Lo-lo siento, no debí…

—Ya no importa.

—Ustedes dos han terminado ¿verdad?

La castaña lo miró inexpresivamente para luego desviarla.

—Veré que puedo hacer… Tú tranquilo, será en dos días.

Nymphadora Tonks se apoyaba sobre sus manos con los fijos en un punto mientras lanzaba suspiros que no eran muy discretos. Ella podría pasar todo el tiempo así, con tal de ver al hombre que le quitaba el aliento. Sonrió al ver que Remus se rascaba la barbilla al no comprender el documento que estaba revisando, y es que él era un doctor profesional y como tal debía estudiar con minucia cada historia de sus múltiples pacientes. Una vez más soltó un largo suspiro, Remus se pasaba los dedos por los labios.

—Ok, ya, deja de hacer eso —advirtió la persona que se hallaba a su costado: Hermione Granger—. Me estás empezando a asustar —Tonks la ignoró estando centrada en el hombre que seguía con el ceño fruncido revisando. Hermione fue esta vez la que suspiró—. Si te gusta tanto ¿por qué no le invitas a salir TÚ?

Tonks se irguió y giró la cabeza.

—Le estoy dando oportunidad… Para que él confiese sus sentimientos. Mola ¿no crees? —vio a su amiga enarcando una ceja y se apresuró para agregar—. Mira, Remus no es como los chicos que lo único que buscan es burlarse, no. Él es más… tradicional. Yo sé que lo hará algún día. Además, tú no estás en posición para juzgar, Granger. Tú estás mucho más templada de un hombre casado…

—Sshh, cállate —silenció la muchacha alarmándose—. Si Remus se llega a enterar es capaz… capaz de asesinar a Draco…

—¡Y con gusto! No sé por qué te sigues arrastrando por él, bueno… te _seguías_ —se corrigió a sí misma. Hermione no le guardaba ningún secreto, y pronto Tonks se había informado acerca de la última reunión de ella y Malfoy—. Esa es la diferencia entre nosotras, Hermione. Yo sí tengo posibilidades con Remus porque él y yo somos libres; en cambio, Malfoy…

—Él me dijo que iba a divorciarse pronto —esclareció la joven con voz seca.

—¿Y? ¿Lo ha hecho? —cuestionó clavando escépticamente su mirada.

Hermione le echó un vistazo para luego evadirla, bajó la cabeza para toparse con la mesa que estaba en frente de donde ellas se hallaban sentadas. Ya habían discutido miles de veces por eso… y siempre Tonks terminaba ganando a causa de la renuncia de Hermione, pero ella ya no podía seguir negando lo evidente. Las falsas promesas de Draco se estaban convirtiendo en ambiguas, ya no había más credibilidad, tal vez porque Hermione dejó de confiar en él. Ella era inteligente. _No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver_, muy típico de su situación. Quizá su pronta ida a Londres le estaba abriendo los ojos, le estaba mostrando que no dejaba nada atrás, que podía irse con confianza, a ayudar a Ron y, con un poco de suerte, conocer gente, agilizar su carrera como bailarina profesional y buscar la verdadera felicidad. Levantó la mirada esperando encontrar a Tonks, pero ésta se había ido a reunirse con Remus, a cada favor que él le pedía, ella se lo realizaba con gusto. Sonrió ligeramente, ojalá ella fuese como Tonks, como su amiga única que esta vez se había teñido el pelo de color morado. Ojalá tuviese una chispa de esa esperanza, vida y suerte en el ámbito del amor, que no tuviese complicaciones para enamorarse. Que fuese tan espontánea en ese nivel, que no tuviese vergüenza, ya que su amiga Dora se había enamorado de un hombre trece años mayor que ella y no perdía la seguridad de que algún día pudiesen estar juntos… de que pudiesen mostrarles a los demás… a los demás…

—Que su amor no se esconde, no se oculta… —finalizó su pensamiento en voz alta, la cual sonaba triste y decaída—… no se silencia.

Mantuvo la misma sonrisa curvada cuando se despidió de Lupin y Dora, logró fingir estabilidad emocional y salió de la casa de su querido padrino, su último familiar en el planeta, su último lazo de confraternidad y apoyo que pudiese tener. Él ya sabía que ella se iría de Australia por meses, y estaba de acuerdo; aunque desconocía que tuviese una secreta relación con un hombre casado. Y Tonks… ella, ¿qué podía decir de ella? La conoció después de la muerte de sus padres, en la academia de baile, solamente que ella la abandonó por no tener pasión en aquel arte. Hermione fue la intermediaria de esos dos y bueno, sucedió.

Ya eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde y el cielo se había oscurecido de manera prematura como si ya luciesen las siete. Generalmente se había ido a despedir de su mejor amiga y padrino, ahora le quedaba terminar de empacar para el día siguiente partir. Arribó a su casa y sintió cierta nostalgia, muy parecida a irse para siempre, se encogió de hombros, comenzó con su neceser colocando su maquillaje, peines, cepillo de dientes y demás chucherías. Siguió con la maleta grande y propuso toda la ropa que necesitaría. Escuchó su celular sonar más de diez veces, pero se negó a contestar porque adivinaba quién era. Anocheció aún más y decidió entretenerse con un libro que había olvidado terminar de leer, su nombre era "_Bajo el cobertizo_", una excelente novela romántica que deseó ella poder haber vivido. Allí describía el amor entre un hombre y una mujer y sus consecuentes obstáculos dramáticos. No había terminado ni el capítulo cuando oyó un sonoro trueno y comenzó a llover como si nunca fuese a llover más, fue muy parecido a un diluvio y creyó que el fondo de las gotas retumbar en el suelo era perfecto para la ocasión.

_Toc, toc, toc_

Hermione, a regañadientes, dejó el libro en el sofá sobre el que estaba echada y fue a abrir. La pelirroja cabeza del chico era netamente inconfundible, sus ojos azules eran tan únicos y reconocibles que Hermione no necesito distinguir las demás facciones.

—Ron… ¿qué haces…? —era la segunda vez que la visitaba.

—Oh por Dios… ¿estás bien? ¿No te ha sucedido… nada? —inquirió extrañamente preocupado.

—Er… no —respondió con cierto tono obvio—. ¿Por qué?

—Pues te estuve llamando al celular y no me respondiste. ¿Cuál es el motivo de tener uno si no contestas?

—Tuve una razón ¿vale? Además, ¿para qué querías comunicarte?

—Oh —se quedó bajo la lluvia, pensando en qué decir, aunque se lo tenía muy claro—. Ejem… Draco me llamó y… estaba preocupado por ti…

—Dile que se vaya al diablo —comentó cortante la chica entrecerrando los ojos—. Como si no tuviera cosas más importantes qué hacer…

—Vaya, por fin lo has comprendido. Pensé que esto demoraría aún más.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Pues que Draco jamás se separará de su esposa —respondió con simpleza—. Eres muy intelig…

—¿Qué? —dijo ella abriendo los ojos—. Él jamás…

—¿No… no lo sabías? ¿Él no te lo dijo? Pensé que sospechabas… —Hermione jaló a Ron con fuerza, sujetándolo de la chamarra que tenía puesta. Cerró la puerta tras ella y aguardó. Ron se vio atrapado, de todos modos él también pensaba que Draco no hacía bien. Hermione le exigió explicaciones y no se movió hasta que él hubo hablado—. Él nunca se divorciará de Astoria, su padre lo desheredará si lo hace. Lucius Malfoy tiene una imagen que mantener, y pronto lo tendrá que hacer Draco. Su padre solo aprueba como nuera a Astoria, así que…

—¿Él jamás… se divorciará? —repitió anonada. Nuevamente las palabras de Tonks fueron su consciencia y su 'te lo dije'. Parpadeó varias veces y arrugó el entrecejo. Se vio amarrada y amordazada ante la verdad. Ron no tuvo reparos en decírsela de frente, sin adornos ni palabras bellas, tal y como era. Luchó contra una lágrima y ésta le ganó la batalla. Sonrió débilmente, se lo venía venir—. Él jamás se divorciará —reiteró con un susurro débil—. ¿Vaya, no es gracioso? —se dirigió a Ron—. Lo sabía, siempre lo supe… y yo fui tan testaruda…

—Hey, hey, tampoco es para que te llames así —tranquilizó Ron—. El amor te ciega por completo, y veo que tú estabas muy enamorada. El amor…

—Es una porquería —conjeturó ella asintiendo con la cabeza.

Ron sonrió y la vio a los ojos.

—Sí, es una porquería —apoyó y Hermione sonrió.

—¿Lo dices por algo en especial?

Ron apartó la vista y sacudió la cabeza, ocultando su verdad detrás de otra sonrisa.

—No, claro que no… solo estoy intentando ayudarte.

No sé por qué lo hizo ni por qué lo necesitaba, pero ella apretó los labios y se aproximó a él, rodeó sus brazos en su cintura y lo abrazó, acostando su cabeza en el pecho del chico; y ni siquiera le importó mojarse. Ron alzó los brazos y la vio con ternura, le devolvió el abrazo y le acarició la espalda mientras oía a Hermione llorar por la nueva noticia.

—Draco me las va a pagar —comentó tocando su cabello castaño— por haber hecho llorar a una mujer tan bonita —soltó sin más ni más, haciendo reír por lo bajo a Hermione, entre lágrimas. Eso sí que era raro, muy raro. Estaban más desconocidos que nunca, no se podían comprender… pero se podía intentar.


	5. Hermione

"**Hermione"**

Se quedó contemplando el techo de la habitación, el techo blanco y uniforme, con una rajadura invisible. Se quedó quieta, con las manos sobre su vientre, el edredón cubriéndole hasta la cintura y un hombre durmiendo al lado de ella. Ambas respiraciones eran lentas y profundas, que eran lo único que se oía. Astoria miraba de reojo a su esposo y revisaba si seguía dormido, a veces se preguntaba cuan frío podía llegar a ser Draco, cuan calculador e insensible podía ser. ¿Acaso él no la miraba? ¿Acaso él no percibía su dolor propio? ¿Acaso él no tenía ni un poco de respeto hacia ella? Astoria lo sabía, y muy bien. Conocía a Draco, y se lamentaba de saber que él la engañaba, le era infiel y sin reparos en sus sentimientos. Observó el rostro casi perfecto de su marido, sus cejas, sus pestañas, sus ojos cerrados, su nariz, sus labios, su piel… Ella sabía todo de él, y lo único que desconocía y se desgarraba por conocer muy bien a la _otra_. Le echó un vistazo al reloj de su costado, encima de la mesita, se informó con las dos de la mañana. Suspiró en silencio y se giró, dándole la espalda a Draco. Cerró los ojos y dos lágrimas se escaparon, recorriendo hasta caer en la almohada.

—¿Por qué no me quieres, Draco? —murmuró con una voz muy baja—. Como yo te amo.

—Creo que voy a vomitar.

Ron giró la cabeza y encontró a Hermione tapándose la boca con ambas manos, se inclinaba hacia adelante y lucía pálida. Él ladeó una sonrisa.

—Veo que no viajas mucho ¿verdad?

—¿Y tú sí?

—Bueno, visito a mi familia en las fechas especiales —contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Acaso no… los extrañas? —inquirió tratando de olvidarse de su estado.

—Por supuesto, pero… tengo que trabajar ¿no? De algo debo sobrevivir.

La turbulencia en el avión comenzó, el piloto anticipó el hecho, pero a pesar de aquello, Hermione seguía con los nervios de punta, se aferró al asiento cerrando los ojos y murmurando palabras inaudibles debido al sonido. Ron, por su parte, no dejó de sonreír al observarla; tenía pinta de una pequeña de diez años en su primer viaje en aeroplano, con destino a Londres. El pelirrojo trató de conversarle, pero el ruido era máximo y con la concentración de Hermione en él, no conseguiría mucho. Sin embargo, la castaña, muy absorta a todo, colocó torpemente su mano en el brazo del asiento y sin darse cuenta lo había hecho sobre la de Ron. Él no protestó pero no pudo reprimir un gemido por el dolor que le causaba la chica; intentó acomodar su mano y la giró, Hermione, sin querer, entrelazó sus dedos y le cogió fuertemente, como si su desahogo fuese aquella estrechada. Cuando el movimiento brusco cesó, todos los pasajeros agradecieron y otros aplaudieron por su salida no tan estrepitosa; no obstante, Hermione seguía nerviosa, respirando con agitación y conteniendo la mano del pelirrojo. Abrió los ojos cautelosamente y giró la cabeza, Ron tenía cara de sufrimiento mirando hacia abajo; ella le siguió la mirada y halló su mano y la de él.

—Oh… —jadeó soltándole—, lo siento.

Ron observó sus dedos y los flexionó, se acarició el dorso y suspiró.

—Oh, no es nada —respondió con cierto tono irónico—, solo me clavaste tus uñas en mis nudillos, pero… ¿qué gravedad tiene eso?

Hermione rodó los ojos.

—Dije que lo sentía —reiteró y resopló elevando su flequillo—. Déjame ver.

—No, gracias.

La castaña apretó los labios y entrecerró los ojos, con ambas manos cogió la de Weasley y la acercó lo suficiente como para poder examinarla. La revisó con mucho cuidado. Allí, en donde él le había indicado, se encontraban las huellas de sus curvadas uñas y cierto tono rojizo. No era una herida precisamente, pero sí se sintió muy apenada de haberle causado daño. Le masajeó con las yemas de sus dedos y el color de su piel comenzó a uniformizarse hasta no quedar rastro de alguna dolencia. Por otro lado, las mejillas de Ron se colorearon y no pudo rehuirse de mirarla, de contemplarla. La manera en que ella inspeccionaba su dorso lo habían dejado inmóvil, su tacto tan suave sobre la de él, cuando ella sonreía de satisfacción por su hazaña, y cuando de improviso le dio un beso sobre sus nudillos diciendo "Listo". Ocultó su rubor fijando la vista en el pasillo y agradeciéndole con frialdad. No pudo reprimir un grado de culpabilidad con la voz de su querido mejor amigo diciéndole con recelo una y otra vez las misma y primeras palabras que oyó de él cuando le presentó a la chica de su costado.

"—_Ron. Ella es mi novia, Hermione."_

Mi novia, mi novia… solo mía.

—Muy buenas noches, espero que haya disfrutado su viaje con nosotros —dijo la azafata con una perfecta sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

Ron le devolvió el gesto, pero Hermione lució contrariada.

—Jamás vuelvo a poner un pie en algún avión… —escupió abrazándose a sí misma—. ¡En la vida!

La azafata cambió su semblante y discretamente le dirigió una mirada de desprecio a la castaña antes de seguir recibiendo a los demás. Hermione estaba muy mareada, el miedo a las alturas, el haber viajado solamente dos veces en avión y la presión que yacía sobre sus hombros no eran una muy buena combinación en esos momentos. Caminó con torpeza y lentitud para no caer en algún traspié.

—A ver, déjame ayudarte —dijo Ron en tono cansado. Cogió a la chica de la cintura y la ayudó a andar. Atravesar desde allí hasta la salida del aeropuerto fue un suplicio, un suplicio para Hermione ya que el cambio de aire le afectó a su estabilidad—. Tomaremos un taxi —anunció. Arribaron a las afueras de la empresa y el pelirrojo llamó a uno—. Buenas tardes… —Hermione dejó de oírle, pronto estuvo absorbida por la maravillosa ciudad llena de colores y elegantemente construida, pudo ver a lo lejos el famoso reloj Big Ben, el puente Westminster y debajo de éste el Támesis. Había valido la pena morirse con la inquietud de su vértigo. Ron le indicó que entrase y ella obedeció al instante. Se acurrucó al lado de la ventana, se hizo un ovillo ya que el frío le carcomía hasta los huesos. Pudo haberse quedado apreciando la fantástica ciudad, pero el cansancio le vencía, no haber dormido en el viaje traía sus consecuencias y se estaban dando muestra en ese momento.

Ron pudo haber hecho algo por ella, pero desde el incidente de su mano decidió mantenerse alejado, lo más que pudiera. Había olvidado casi el clima que su ciudad natal le ofrecía, y se abrazó chasqueando los dientes. Él hubiese querido ver a su familia ese día, pero Hermione no estaba en condiciones para mentir o si quiera fingir, así que al menos por esa noche acudirían a un hotel. No llegaron a más de media hora, el pelirrojo le pagó anticipadamente y se dispuso a salir.

—Hermione… Her-mione… —le sacudió por el hombro, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

—Creo que debería cargar a su novia —intervino el conductor sin indiscreción.

—Ella no es… —replicó para luego quedarse callado. Tal vez en Australia podría no hacerlo, pero en cuanto pisaron suelo londinense debían apegarse a la mentira—. Claro —asintió con la cabeza y egresó del taxi, lo rodeó por la parte de atrás, jaló la puerta y pasó sus brazos bajo sus rodillas y espalda. Agradeció nuevamente y la llevó. Hermione casi no pesaba nada, su respiración era profunda, sus ojos se mantenían cerrados y sus labios sellados.

—Yyyyyy… ¡Encesta!

—¡Fred!

—Bueno, vale, pararé —dijo rendido y hundiéndose en el sillón aparentemente cansado. Resopló como un caballo, rodando los ojos y fastidiado de tanto esperar. Se quedó viendo el bote de basura que se hallaba a escasos metros frente a él, habían algunas bolas de papel arrugado a los costados y dentro de éste, marcando cuántos había logrado encestar. Angelina, su novia oficial desde hace dos años, comenzó a recogerlos ciertamente molesta por el desorden de Fred. Ambos habían llegado a la _Madriguera_ un par de horas atrás y habían sorprendido a su madre, Molly—. Uff… ¿dónde estará George?

—Están a punto de cumplir veintisiete años y aún no pueden vivir separados —dijo Angelina soltando el cesto y poniendo las manos en sus caderas—. ¿No creen que se están volviendo un poco… dependientes?

Fred se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Dependientes? ¡Pff! Claro que no… Él es mi hermano.

—Sí, pero no eres así con Ginny o Ron… o Bill…

Fred abrió la boca, dispuesto a contradecir, pero apareció su madre con el teléfono pegado a la oreja. Murmuraba cuando contestaba y mostró cierta desilusión, al apagarlo apretó los labios y se dirigió su hijo.

—Ron no va a venir hoy —anunció—. Ya es muy tarde y no logrará llegar hasta acá.

—¿De verdad crees que tenga novia, mamá? —interrumpió Fred cogiendo un pequeño caramelito de la mesa de centro—. Bueno, es sorprendente ¿no?

—¿Qué tiene de malo? —inquirió su novia—. Ron es simpático, divertido y creo que mucho más caballero que tú, Freddie.

Fred abrió la boca, indignado, y negó con la cabeza. Fue irrumpido una vez más por la puerta abriéndose y la voz familiar a George, que había asistido con su enamorada: Allie Stuart. Su hermano gemelo se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó con entusiasmo y nostalgia. Allie ladeó una sonrisa y saludó a ambas mujeres presentes; las tres se escabulleron hasta la cocina dejando a los dos chicos en su reencuentro.

—¡Mujeres, eh!

—Sin mi hermano no soy nada… —dijo Fred.

Ella se peinó el cabello recobrando su color natural y el liso de su hermoso pelo. Quizá esta vez él se daría cuenta de su cambio. Añadió una hebilla y le sujetó la melena. Se maquilló los ojos e hizo desaparecer las ojeras que había adquirido con las noches en vela esperando a por él. Se sonrió a través del espejo y reconoció a la antigua Astoria Greengrass, a la jovencita inocente de veinte años que estaba llena de alegría antes de que Draco entrase en su vida.

—¡Ya llegué, Astoria!

La chica dio un salto y salió a por su encuentro. El alborozo que tenía en el rostro se esfumó en un instante, como si una nube negra hubiese transformado sus sentimientos. Draco tenía pinta de estar borracho, y su olor era más que obvio. Los ojos los tenía rojos y llevaba una botella en la mano.

—¡Dios santo! Draco…

—Hazte… a u-un lado —dijo arrastrando las palabras y echando a un lado a Astoria. Caminó con dificultad hasta las escaleras y las subió gateando con torpeza. Su esposa intentó ayudarle a pesar de todo—. ¡No! ¡Déja-me solo! —agregó hipando y fue casi un logró arribar a su habitación. Se tumbó en la cama y se formó un ovillo, derramando alcohol sobre el edredón recién lavado. Cerró los ojos y lágrimas ensuciaron su cara —. Hermione… Her-mione… —lloriqueó inaudiblemente. Pero no lo suficiente para Astoria, quien se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, dándose a reafirmar sus sospechas. Quiso gritarle a él sus verdades, llorar y chillar porque se había enterado de cuál era la tipa por quien Draco sufría, por quien estaba obsesionado y no le daba oportunidad a ella misma.

—Hermione.


	6. Como la gallinita Matilda

**Como la gallinita Matilda**

Ya no había uñas, estaban más que mordisqueadas por sus dientes a causa de la inquietud que le corroía como pequeñas termitas en su cuerpo. No hacía más que mirar por la ventana y al menos distraerse con la nueva ciudad, pero en cuanto recordaba del porqué estaba allí, su nerviosismo llegaba nuevamente. Ron estaba a su costado, que de vez en cuando le echaba una ojeada y se reía por lo bajo; Hermione, por su parte, no dejaba de cambiar de posición cada cinco minutos. Los dos estaban rumbo a Ottery St. Catchpole en un taxi, precisamente a las afueras de esta pequeña ciudad de Devon. El viaje se había tornado largo para la castaña, que arrancaba el tapiz ahora con sus dedos. Ron no quiso decir nada, por si llegaba a desacertar en alguna oración y aumentar los sentimientos de la chica; pronto reconoció las calles por las que solía pasear desde pequeño junto a sus hermanos, y poco a poco se iba familiarizando mientras salían de la ciudad a la que ya habían llegado. Dio unas cuantas vueltas y el camino cambió, ya no era urbano y se notaban los largos campos a los lejos. El sol descendía indicando que el atardecer estaba a la mitad de su rutina, el cielo se pintó de varios colores pálidos y derivados del rosa y azul. Ron le indicó por donde debía tomar ruta hasta que divisó su pequeño gran hogar con un estilo único. Cuando el taxista frenó, Hermione sintió un nudo en la garganta. ¿Qué iba a suceder? ¿Es que estaba lista para esta gran mentira? ¿Por qué demonios había aceptado? _¡Tengo miedo!_, se dijo. ¿Y si la familia de Ron se daba cuenta? ¿Qué creerían de ella? Su reputación en allí se habría ido al caño. Y no es porque le importar mucho que pensaran de ella, sino que se esforzaba por que los demás supieran quién era en realidad. Salió del taxi abrazándose a sí misma sin dejar de mirar la casa que lucía a medio construir por sus innumerables defectos, cuadrado imperfecto y muy vieja por el tiempo… pero tan acogedora.

—¿Lista?

Hermione giró la cabeza y halló a Ron a su lado, él estaba opuestamente a lo que ella sentía. Sacudió la cabeza.

—No, creo que esta vez sí voy a vomitar —confesó tristemente.

Ron dejó el equipaje en el suelo y sonrió.

—¿Entonces deberé cargarte hasta el umbral?

—Sí, que gracioso, Weasley —ironizó Hermione. Desvió sus ojos a la vivienda y tragó saliva ruidosamente—. Ron.

—¿Sí?

—¿Y… si llegan a descubrirnos?

—Roguemos por que no. Mamá puede ser muy astuta… Hermione —la vio a los ojos interponiéndose entre ella—, por favor, haz todo lo posible por que salga todo bien. Me moriré si…

—Lo sé. Lo sé —repitió y ahora ella fue la calmada. Se dio media vuelta para recoger su maleta y la arrastró ya que ésta era de rueditas. Regresó a su lado y le cogió de la mano—. Bueno, a comenzar la farsa ¿no? —le sonrió y le dio un apretón. Ron hizo lo mismo y se encaminaron a la residencia Weasley. Graciosamente Hermione luchó contra unas gallinitas que, al ver la nueva visita, se atolondraron y emocionaron y extrañamente le empezaron a picotear—. ¡Ow! ¡Auch! —se quejó saltando.

Ron se rió ruidosamente.

—Lo siento… es que Matilda es muy juguetona —dijo y llevó al ave a unos metros alejada de Hermione.

—¡Ron!

Ron elevó la mirada y halló familiar a una cabellera naranja que pertenecía a una señora regordeta pero de aspecto muy lindo. Él susurró 'mamá y caminó hacia ella, la abrazó y dejó que su progenitora le asfixiase con besos en su cabeza y frente. Hermione observó desde lejos la escena y se quedó enternecida por el afecto que acababa presenciar. No había notado esa "parte" de Ron.

—¡Ay, mi hijo! —exclamó su madre pegándose al pelirrojo como chicle—. ¿Por qué no nos avisaste?

—Sorpresa —Molly sonrió y le dio un golpecito en el hombro. Por primera vez desvió la mirada, la cabellera castaña de una nueva chica le hicieron entrecerrar los ojos. Llevó a su hijo de la mano con una sonrisa hacia la muchacha que adivinaba como la novia de Ron—. Mamá, ella es mi novia —presentó entrelazando sus dedos con su mano libre.

Hermione instó una sonrisa pero no logró mucho.

—Qué tal, soy Hermione Grang…

La señora Weasley saltó de emoción y, como la gallinita Matilda, se abalanzó contra Hermione para estrecharla en sus brazos. Ver algo que creyó en algún tiempo imposible, ver a la novia de su hijo al que le rompieron la vida, el corazón y el alma hacía mucho tiempo. Y a primera vista, que nunca le fallaba, Hermione era una chica especial. La castaña se sintió rara y no hizo más que corresponderle, aunque los nervios cedieron. Molly se los llevó de la mano a ambos y comentó lo feliz que estaba porque estuvieran ya allí, luego cambiaron el tema hacia la boda de Harry y Ginny y allí fue donde "picoteó" como la gallinita Matilda.

—… celebraremos la boda aquí, en el jardín trasero… Y no lo sé, tal vez podremos celebrar una más dentro de unos meses… —pinchó inocentemente y a Hermione se le heló el alma, lo cual disimuló con una sonrisa—. Hermione, te verías muy bonita en una vestido largo y blanco…

La castaña bloqueó sus cuerdas vocales.

—Um, mamá —intervino Ron y dejó a Hermione respirar— ¿ya llegaron Fred y Angelina?

—Oh sí —respondió olvidándose del tema—, y también George y Allie. Ayer tus hermanos, estuvieron todo el tiempo inseparables. Ya ves, como residencian en diferentes países y…

—¡Ronnie! —gritaron más voces familiares y provocaron un sobresaltó de las mujeres. Dos hombres parecidos acorralaron a Ron y le abrazaron—. Te has olvidado de nosotros ¿eh? No es así, George —comentó uno de ellos.

—Oh sí, Fred —contestó el otro—. Oh, mira hermanito… Ella debe ser la novia de nuestro Ronnie —todos entraron a la casa antes de que los dos hermanos se acercaran a Hermione y la comieran con la mirada—. Un gusto, soy George.

—Y yo Fred.

—A menos que me confundas con Gred.

—Y a mí me menciones como Feorge.

Hermione enarcó una ceja. ¿Ah? ¿Fred? ¿George? ¿Gred?

—¡Oh, niños! —regañó Molly con las manos puestas en sus caderas—. No sean malcriados y saluden a Hermione.

—¡Mira que linda!

—¿Estás segura que Ron es…? —Ron intentó darles un zape a ambos, a pesar de que ellos eran más altos, pero al parecer los gemelos lo predijeron y se escabulleron riéndose. Caminaron hasta la cocina y regresaron con galletas en las manos. La señora Weasley rodó los ojos y se preocupó en la nueva invitada. Cambió su semblante a uno más suave y juntó sus manos.

—Hermione, cuéntanos más de ti ¿en qué trabajas? —preguntó curvando sus labios.

La castaña apretó los labios.

—Soy bailarina.

—Oh, qué lindo. ¿De ballet?

—Er… exótica —contestó. Fred y George intercambiaron miradas y sonrieron pinchando con el dedo índice a Ron. Molly intentó conservar su sonrisa pero la sorpresa le impedía. Hermione soltó una risita—. Estoy bromeando. En realidad de estilo libre, ya sabe, casi profesional —corrigió y Molly suspiró de alivio. No era que ningún trabajo fuera digno, pero para sus pensamientos aquello podría ser un factor muy punzante.

—Vaya, te gustan las bromas —dijo George.

—Creo que nos llevaremos muy bien, Hermione —agregó Fred.

—¡Vamos, Harry!

—Er, espérame, Ginny…

—¡Oh, corre!

Harry perseguía a su prometida en el centro comercial y trataba de no resbalarse con el piso. Ginny, en cambio, saltaba con zancadas para llegar más a prisa a la salida. Cuando egresaron del lugar, Ginny chifló y un taxi se detuvo mientras ella jalaba a su novio.

—Diablos, Ginny. Corres como alma que lleva el diablo —se quejó el chico de anteojos.

—Ron ya llegó a la Madriguera, ¿ese no es motivo suficiente para suspender las compras? —se excusó cuando el taxi empezaba su camino—. Además, corres tú muy despacio.

—Que adorable eres, mi amor.

—¿Cómo crees que será su novia?

Harry lo pensó cortamente.

—Um… pues, en realidad, no lo sé.

—Yo creo que debe ser una chica muy buena.

—¿Debe?

—Sí, Harry, debe. Si es como la zorra…

—¡Ginny!

—Perdón, bien, me retracto. Si es como la desgraciada —Harry rodó los ojos—… me encargaré de asesinarla con mis propias manos.

—Vaya forma de querer tienes, Ginny —comentó el ojiverde.

—Sí, así que piénsatelo bien antes de engañarme con alguien, Potter —dijo divertidamente.

—¿Entonces deberé cancelar todas mis citas? —preguntó sonriendo, Harry.

Ginny rió y se apegó a su prometido. Se acostó en su pecho y dedicó el tiempo a pensar. Esperaba que la novia de Ron fuese mejor que la anterior… _La anterior_… ¿Qué podía decir de ella? Era muy bella, oh sí, vaya que lo era. Pero su corazón estaba podrido, era la peor persona que pudo haber conocido. Gracias a ella estuvo a punto de perder al hombre que ahora la abrazaba y de volver loco a su hermano favorito. No, era esencial que aquella chica, la novia actual, fuese buena con Ron, porque si llegaba a saber que él fue herido de alguna forma, lucharía por hacerle la vida cuadritos a la tal chica.

Una vez más fingiendo que no sabía nada, fingiendo que no había escuchado nada, fingiendo que Draco no había gemido varias veces el nombre de quien en algún momento consideró una amiga y un soporte de ayuda cuando se sentía sola y desdichada. ¿Y por qué? Pues porque su querido esposo no recordaba nada, y ella prefería que no lo hiciera. Y tampoco sabía por qué se sometía a ese sentimiento que la carcomía por dentro, el amor. El amor… Amor por Draco ¡Maldito amor!

—Si tan solo pudieras sentir lo que yo sufro, Hermione —susurró para sí misma estando sola a oscuras en su habitación—. Un momento… Hermione… Ron… ¿acaso lo está engañando? No tienes conciencia… —dándose cuenta de su descubrimiento se levantó. ¡Ron era una víctima como ella! Si tan solo… él supiera. Si tan solo supiera esto. Si tan solo lo supiera…—. Él lo va a saber —dijo con voz seca.


	7. La habitación del lado derecho

**La habitación del lado derecho**

Astoria necesitaba ir a Londres… ¡debía llegar a Londres! El único obstáculo era Draco, él era todo lo que uno podía pensar, pero muy quisquilloso con esa relación obligada, nunca le dejaría en paz. Pero el ansiado sentimiento de gritarle a Hermione, de recriminarle, y el odio punzante de verla destruida, que ella sintiese lo que ella lloraba, que conociese como era cuando te quemabas las pestañas esperando por alguien que amas, rezando porque él le sorprendiese con un afectuoso detalle.

—Hola.

Draco le saludó cuando ella estaba acurrucada en el sillón, a oscuras como siempre.

—Hola —respondió con voz seca—. Últimamente estás llegando muy temprano. Eso es raro.

El rubio resopló cansado.

—Las reuniones con mi padre se ter…

—¿Qué? ¿Se terminaron? ¿Tenías mucho trabajo? ¿Tu papá te presiona? No me creas tan estúpida, Draco —soltó, la luz de la cocina dejó a ver parte de sus pómulos y las sombras de sus cejas arriba de sus ojos. Aunque él no la viese, podía sentir su enojo—. ¿O es que tu amante se fue de viaje? Como no hay nada qué hacer, lo último que me queda es estar con mi esposa ¿no? Déjame adivinar… Te cansaste de Hermione y la dejaste… No, imposible. Ella te dejó a ti ¿verdad? ¡Eres tan patético! —gritó acercándose a él, saltando del sofá, encarándole. Draco se quedó mudo, el nudo en la garganta por la astucia de su esposa y la predicción de Ron lo dejaron estupefacto—. Quiero el divorcio —habló alejándose hacia las escaleras.

—¿Qué…?

—¡Me oíste bien! —exclamó—. ¡Quiero el divorcio, y me importa un rábano que tu padre te desherede!

La primera impresión que Hermione le causó a Ginny merecía (en una escala del a 1 al 10) un siete, y aunque eso no era malo, debía mantenerse alerta. Pero mientras hablaba más con ella no pudo evitar encariñarse. Supo que ella era bailarina, no tenía padres desde los dieciocho años, residía en Canberra y que era una soltera fija hasta que Ron la enamoró.

—¿Y… no tienes más familiares? —quiso saber Ginny. Las dos chicas estaban sentadas en el rincón más alejado de la sala, mientras que los demás se dedicaban a hablar y pinchar sobre el tema a Ron.

Hermione no quería dar conocimiento acerca de su padrino, Remus Lupin, y su mejor amiga (casi hermana), Nymphadora Tonks. Se lo pensó detenidamente, los Weasley no eran desagradables (y eso que le faltaba conocer al padre), pero era mejor mantener distancia. ¡Debía hacerlo!

—No, estoy sola en el mundo —respondió asintiendo.

—No técnicamente —contradijo Ginny—. Tienes a mi hermano ¿no?

—Sí —sonrió y evadió su mirada—. Sí, solo él. Yo… —se frenó en seco. ¿Cómo iba a decirlo? Aunque fuese mentira, ella jamás jugaría con eso. Y la única vez que lo había hecho fue cierto y de corazón. Ni modo, debía convencer a la chica que la observaba con cautela, tal vez era muy intuitiva, y si no le convencía, podría ser el fin de la farsa—. Yo lo amo ¿sabes? Amo a Ron.

Ginny se sintió satisfecha y sonrió de lado.

En ese momento llegó Ron y se sentó entre las dos.

—¿Intentando interrogar a mi novia, Ginebra?

—Tú hacías lo mismo con mis novios —echó en cara dándole un golpecito en el brazo.

Ron sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

—Estoy cansado… —bostezó.

—Oh, bueno, no te preocupes —respondió su hermana—. Ayer arreglé tu habitación. Al principio me preocupé porque solo había una cama, pero luego me di cuenta que… pues ¡son pareja! Así que… —se encogió de hombros con una cierta alegría atravesada en el rostro, luego los abrazó y les palmeó la espalda. Hermione giró la cabeza para que la pelirroja no le viera y se vio entre sorprendida y temerosa. Hacerse pasar como novia de Ron era mucho, pero ¿compartir habitación, en la misma cama, peleándose por la almohada…? _¡Incómodo!_, pensó—. ¿No es genial? Para mi mamá debe ser casi como decir: _La familia está completa _—citó mirando hacia el techo, con ojos soñadores. Ron y Hermione escondieron sus rostros entre sus manos.

La habitación del lado derecho de pasillo en la tercera planta fue el reencuentro y el lugar en donde pudieron actuar como eran. Hermione se desmoronaba de nervios, hacía mucho tiempo que no entraba en la habitación de un hombre (ni siquiera en la de Draco). Molly Weasley les había deseado unas buenas noches, pero ella aún no saldría de la cocina porque había retenido a Harry y Ginny para hablar con ellos, seguramente asuntos de la boda. Cuando Hermione y Ron estuvieron en el cuarto de este último la tensión, al menos, había descendido. En el interior habían varios pósters pegados en la pared, con letras gigantes que decían: CHUDLEY CANNONS; en el escritorio yacían papeles revueltos, algunos pintarrajeados o arrugados en forma de bolas; el piso lucía encerado como si el paso del tiempo se habría hecho nulo en esa parte; el cuarto poseía un sillón para tres personas; tenía un baño privado al frente de la cama… ¡la cama! La cama, la cama… En realidad, la cama no tenía nada de malo, era solo que existía ¡una!

—Bien… no te preocupes, dormiré en el sofá —anticipó Ron antes de que Hermione pudiera haberse formulado su interrogante—. Voy a cambiarme —anunció despareciendo en el cuarto de baño.

La habitación se quedó a oscuras por un momento, en el cual ella pudo haberse puesto su pijama. Tuvo su tiempo para sentarse en el que pareció haber sido una litera, y se dedicó a acariciar el edredón. Se antojó de una siesta y se cubrió hasta el cuello, percibiendo –y sin querer- el olor impregnado en las sábanas del dueño de esa cama, no pudo evitar embriagarse con el aroma por breves segundos, recordando pequeños momentos en los cuales había reconocido la loción de Ron cuando lo abrazaba en forma de saludo. Inconscientemente se hundió en el cobertor, cerrando los ojos, olvidando el porqué estaba allí, cuál era su misión, de lo que estaba huyendo, de lo que quería no recordar, guardando en su memoria y en sus sentidos la esencia… Lo pensó dos, tres segundos, era raro estar así, pero se sentía tan cálido, tan acogedor… Notó una sensación, alguien comenzó a acariciarle el brazo de manera tan suave, con un dejo cariñoso… su aliento le erizó la piel al instante que lo sintió cerca del oído, como si estuviese incitándole a que se levante y lo acompañe…

—Hermione…

Abrió los ojos de par en par. Se incorporó sintiendo mucho calor en su cuerpo, se deshizo de las sábanas y se abanicó con la mano. Aquella voz tan familiar, cuántas veces lo había oído, lo había experimentado, le pertenecía esas cálidas palabras a su "ex novio", al hombre el cual había podido olvidarse por ese día. La mañana había llegado y la habitación de Ron se alumbraba por la ventana abierta. Se volvió a tumbar en el colchón y giró el cuerpo para una posición nueva. Por poco y le salta el corazón por la boca cuando encontró a centímetros de su rostro una cara pecosa y una melena naranja.

—¡AAAHH!

Ron se sobresaltó dando un brinco. Hermione le lanzó miradas asesinas y acuchilladas.

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó incorporándose fuera de la cama.

—¿Qué me pasa? ¿Qué me pasa? ¡Te metiste en la cama!

—¿Y eso es motivo suficiente para gritar?

—¿Te parece poco? —los rulos de Hermione cayeron sobre su rostro tapando ligeramente su enrojecimiento—. Dijiste que ibas a dormir en el sofá. Perdóname, pero si yo hubiera sabido…

—Vale, lo siento ¿ok? —dijo exasperado el pelirrojo—. Pero mi mamá estaba dando una de sus rondas nocturnas… y, pues no sabía qué hacer, así que me metí a la cama por solo unos segundos…

—¿Segundos? ¿Segundos?

—Se quedó largo tiempo y abrió la puerta… Me quedé dormido… Tampoco es para tanto —agregó quitándole la importancia. Hermione abrió la boca indignada y lo señaló con un dedo acusador. La furia le dejó muda por lo que las miradas que le dedicó le valió lo suficiente como para recriminarle—. Ya dije que lo siento. Estamos a mano, ¿no? —dijo levantando su mano aparentemente lesionada, aún llevaba leves y casi visibles marcas de las uñas de la chica.

—¿Intentas comparar eso con esto? —le añadió énfasis a la última palabra—. Te…

—¿Ron? ¿Hermione? ¿Están bien? —una tercera voz de afuera los alarmó y se quedaron viéndose. La señora Weasley los había pillado desprevenidos entre media pelea, que hasta se habían olvidado de bajar el volumen a los gritos—. ¿Están discutiendo? —era obvio que lo sabía, pero quería aligerar la tensión.

Ron le rogó a Hermione con las manos juntas, y ella le miró con desprecio.

—Sí, señora Weasley. Estamos bien —respondió lo más dulce que le salió. Cogió su pequeña maleta y se la colgó en el hombro. Se encaminó al baño y cerró la entrada de un portazo. Ron resopló aliviado y dio por terminado el tema. Hermione se apoyó en la puerta con la cabeza inclinada para atrás, tirando el maletín. Se dejó caer sobre sus piernas suspirando a la vez, se pasó las manos por la cara frotándose los ojos, con el color de su piel volviendo a la normalidad. _Hermione…_ Levantó el mentón bruscamente, con los ojos como platos. ¿Quién la había tocado? ¿Quién le había susurrado? Estaba más que decir que la voz fue de Draco… Pero si no lo soñó, si mezcló la fantasía con la realidad. ¿Todo se lo había imaginado? ¿Ron se había atrevido a…? ¡Y lo más importante! ¿Acaso esto no la molestaba?—. Debo estar alucinando —se dijo. No negó que le fascinó dormir en esa cama, que le gustó el aroma de las telas. Se tumbó en el piso y se hizo un ovillo, el helado piso la agarró descuidada, pero no le tomó importancia. ¿La razón? ¿Cuál era la razón por la que había abandonado la situación con Draco? ¿Por la que no pensaba ya en su padrino y mejor amiga?—. Serán unas laaaargas semanas —susurró, ignorando en esos momentos que no serían semanas, sino meses en los que la verdadera razón de su estancia sería por la persona que yacía afuera, tumbado en la cama y embriagándose con el nuevo perfume de mujer que se había marcado, involuntariamente.


	8. Hilo de sangre

**Hilo de sangre**

—Astoria… ¿puedes abrirme? —tocó un par de veces más. No hubo respuesta. Se apoyó en la puerta, era más que obvio que su esposa estuviese de ese humor. Lo había descubierto, todo sobre él y Hermione, y pues, eso lo esperaba tarde o temprano, pero hubiese preferido que sea tarde. La entrada se abrió y el rubio se irguió. Se encontró con los ojos almendrados de Astoria, la cara la tenía roja y brillante por las saladas lágrimas; sin embargo, no mostraba más que seriedad—. Yo… lo siento. Astoria, yo no quiero…

La pelinegra se conmovió. Ciegamente lo hizo, era la primera vez que él le pedía perdón, era sincero. No dijo nada, se lanzó sobre él y lo rodeó con los brazos, apoyó su mentón en el hombro del rubio y cerró los ojos cerrando el momento en su memoria, disfrutándolo con mucho más énfasis cuando él cerró sus brazos en su cintura y la atrajo. Le acarició el cabello con delicadeza y ese fue el clímax para la chica. Draco se inmutó, no quería arruinar la ilusión de su esposa, él había reflexionado abajo y había tomado una decisión nada rígida. Malfoy quería decir exactamente: _"Yo no quiero que sufras más, tienes razón, es mejor divorciarnos"_. Pero el ofrecimiento de Astoria le hizo vacilar, le hizo retroceder.

—¡Yo tampoco quiero que nos divorciemos! —dijo Astoria dándole un beso en la mejilla—. Muy apropiado ¿no crees? Tus padres quieren que vayamos a París mañana, serán unas vacaciones excelentes —sonrió esperanzada aguardando una respuesta por parte de su esposo, quien no quería decir nada o no tenía nada que decir.

—Sí, excelentes —conjeturó ladeando una sonrisa forzosamente.

El viento azotó bruscamente las ramitas delgaditas de los árboles en el bosque, el sol era intenso y muy sofocante, el cielo estaba ciertamente nublado como aligeramiento para ser sombras de la estrella. Las aves cantaban y se comunicaban entre jilgueros y melodías muy finas siendo un fondo tan profundo y soñador entre el campo. Las horas pasaron con mucha lentitud y el sol se escondió entre el horizonte produciéndose el ocaso y sus débiles rayos se desgarrasen por una última alumbrada. Unas risitas provenientes de una casa a medio construir acompañaron el sentido de la escena. Dos mujeres salieron de la vivienda, una más alta que la otra, ambas delgadas, la mayor de cabello enmarañado y café claro, la menor de cabello liso y naranja. Esta última abrazaba a su amiga susurrándole algo al oído y carcajeándose hasta reventar. Se dirigieron hacia donde se hallaban un par de bicicletas y las montaron empujando el pedal, avanzando sobre el pasto, alejándose más de la Madriguera.

—¡Esto es increíble! —celebró Ginny sintiendo el aire en su rostro y melena.

—¿Qué cosa? ¡Te vas a casar en menos de una semana, _Gin_! —dijo Hermione sin dejar de mirar al frente. No había más que un campo de rafia en su destino—. Yo no puedo creer que haya pasado tan rápido más de un mes y medio…

Ginny rió.

—¿Muy ocupada con mi hermano, Hermione? —preguntó con ese tono insinuante que le encantaba usar para intimidar a todos.

Hermione, que ya se había acostumbrado a esa "cualidad" de Ginny, rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Decidió restarle importancia a aquello volviendo la vista en el camino. Suspiró inaudiblemente, era cierto, había pasado mucho tiempo y casi se estaba terminando el plazo que habían pactado Ron y ella cuando llegó, se había sentido en familia después de tantos años y no deseaba perderlo. La boda de Ginny se aproximaba y ya estaba todo preparado para el evento tan hablado por los familiares, y la pelirroja se veía visiblemente excitada por su compromiso. Los últimas luces naturales desaparecieron dando paso al crepúsculo, y aunque seguía con la misma temperatura del día, el ligero viento era el antídoto perfecto. A lo lejos se denotaban dos figuras humanas y otras dos a las de un animal. La noche anterior Harry le había prometido a Ginny pasear a caballo por los alrededores, y ella le había pedido personalmente a Ron que llevara a Hermione tipo sorpresa para ambos. Esta última no sabía nada acerca de equitación o siquiera subirse a un caballo, pero la emoción de hacer cosas nuevas le impidieron negarse. Se aproximaron mucho más hasta llegar a metros de ellos, Ginny saltó de la bicicleta y saltó a los brazos de Harry fundiéndole un beso apasionado en los labios, como si fuera… el fin del mundo. Hermione, en cambio, caminó con tranquilidad a Ron y le dedicó un corto beso cerca de la comisura de los labios. Ahora ya no era nada raro hacerlo, que al principio se convirtió en una tortura, los dos se acostumbraron a recibirlo de improviso.

_Hermione estaba recostada en el sillón con la cabeza inclinada para atrás sin cerrar los ojos con constancia. Hace unos instantes había mantenido una conversación con Ron, pero la acechadora mirada de la señora Weasley era tan intimidante que era preferible desviar la vista hacia otro lado o fingir demencia. Su "novio" estaba a su costado, a una considerable distancia, inquieto por Molly, como si estuviera aguardando a una acción. Ron se rascó el cogote y juntó sus manos, alarmando a Hermione. _

—_¿Qué pasa?_

—_Un pequeño inconveniente —dijo casi sin mover los labios, indicó con la cabeza a su madre pero le anticipó que no voltease. Hermione entendió, había pasado tan solo dos días con la familia de Ron y ya podía descifrar cuál era el problema—. Sé que se te va a ser muy raro, pero esto empieza a ser muy obvio ¿no crees? _

—_¿Y tiene que ser… ahora? —la voz se le quebró._

—_Sino cuándo. _

_La castaña apretó los labios y giró su cuerpo para estar frente a frente con el pelirrojo. Dudó por breves momentos, pero accedió asintiendo con la cabeza. Intentó no demostrar tantos nervios que la hacían temblar. No supo qué hacer, se quedó en la misma posición. Ron interpretó aquello como una señal por parte de ella y decidió dar el primer paso. Raro o no, se acercó y alzó las manos hasta que quedaron a la altura del rostro de Hermione. Cuando ella sintió las palmas del chico se obligó a no cerrar los ojos por miedo a un no sé qué. Los pulgares de Ron acariciaron los pómulos de Hermione, se echó ligeramente para adelante quedando a escasos centímetros entre labios. Sus alientos se entremezclaron mientras que las puntas de sus narices pudieron rozarse. Iba a ser la primera vez que Hermione besaría a un hombre que no fuese Draco. Se encontraban tan cerca que ella sintió vergüenza por mirarlo y se resolvió en cerrar los ojos, a seguir reconociendo el mismo aroma que inhalaba cuando se había hundido en las sábanas de Ron. Los segundos se alargaron, segundos que fueron una eternidad para Molly Weasley, que no quitaba la vista de encima a su hijo y su novia, esperando ansiosa por un afecto entre ellos. Comenzó como una caricia entre los labios de Hermione, y luego sintió presión sobre ellos identificándolo como un beso. Habían quedado en que no sería tan íntimo el momento, solamente que pareciese como tal. Ron, de manera impensada, aprisionó su labio superior entre los suyos, tal vez por el respeto a la mentira que había creado. Molly sonrió satisfecha y regresó a sus quehaceres, dejando solos a la pareja. Hermione sintió que la situación se le desplomaba de las manos y se separó con brusquedad, negando con la cabeza y el ceño fruncido._

—_No vuelvas a hacer eso —dijo con seriedad._

En el tiempo en que Harry y Ginny se estaban poniendo mucho más cariñosos, Hermione comenzó a reírse por lo bajo y Ron no lucía muy amigable, que digamos.

—¡Eh! ¿Podrían dejar de hacer eso? —se quejó agitando las manos.

Ginny se separó y se asomó por el hombro de su prometido, recelosa.

—Como si tú no hicieras esto con Hermione —dijo divertida—. Que seas muy reservado no significa que lo seamos todos, Ronald. Pero ya que estás así, es mejor irnos de una vez, Harry, antes de que mi hermano te lance piedras.

Harry y Hermione sonrieron.

El chico de anteojos se llevó a su novia de la mano hasta el corcel y le ayudó a subirse. Ginny pasó una pierna y se acomodó para que Harry subiese detrás de ella. Luego de unos toquecitos y una orden, el animal emprendió camino hasta perderse en la llanura de la pradera. Ron permaneció inmóvil, le produjo una verdadera melancolía, eran las últimas veces que vería a su "hermanita" para luego convertirse en "La señora Potter". _¡Vaya, nombrecito! Le compadezco_, se dijo entre pensamientos riéndose de su propia elocuencia.

—¿Vas a enseñarme a montar, sí o no?

Ron se volvió, Hermione le sonreía, lucía inquieta por aprender a subirse al caballo. Asintió, y con mucho cuidado le ayudó a treparse quedando con una pierna de cada lado. Él le comenzó a explicar sobre cómo debía mantenerse, que no debía parecer asustada o desesperada, porque el sentimiento podría identificarlo el animal; que debía tratarlo con suavidad para que el corcel no sintiera presión y se atolondre. Con unos consejos más o consejos menos, ella se sintió lista para darle un pequeño paseo. Aseguró que podía hacerlo sola e inició. No negó que esperaba a caerse, pero el potro se inclinó por ser condescendiente con ella y anduvieron hasta el árbol más cercano. Ron sonrió y cruzó los brazos, a la mayoría de la gente que conocía de la ciudad, aborrecían del campo y los quehaceres al aire libre; no obstante, Hermione era una de las pocas personas que disfrutaba de lo nuevo y se adaptaba con facilidad. Observó al cuadrúpedo golpear el suelo con la pata delantera, empezando con su exasperación. El pelirrojo se alarmó, esa no era muy buena señal. Dio un pequeño paso, permaneciendo por ver la reacción de Hermione, quien ignoraba todo lo que sucedía.

—¡Hermione, Hermio…! —el caballo se desesperó y se paró en dos patas, relinchó en modo de quejido. Hermione gritó angustiosa, pero eso dejó de ser el más grande de los problemas. Cuando su voz se calló y su cuerpo se estrelló en el pasto, golpeándose la espalda y la cabeza—. ¡Hermione! —gritó corriendo a reunirse con ella. Sus cabellos enmarañados y castaños estorbaban por lo que Ron los retiró de inmediato. Estaba inconsciente pero estable. Su pesadumbre mayor fue el hilito de sangre que recorría desde el comienzo de su melena hasta la sien y un poco más—. Oh por Dios… ¿Hermione? —pero no hubo respuesta, el choque había sido tan brusco que estaba demás una sentencia por parte de un doctor. Llamar a Harry y Ginny iba a ser demás, ellos estarían muy lejos, sobrepasando los límites y, encima, ensimismados.

—Aaauuch… —jadeó. Una ola de esperanza y alivio le sobrevino a Ron—. ¿Qué-qué diablos…?

—Te caíste del caballo —contó, le ayudó a pararse—. No fue buena idea. Me dijiste que querías hacerlo sola…

—Bueno… es que, lo había hecho una vez antes y salió bien… —se excusó tocándose la frente. Cuando examinó su mano manchada de sangre, se exaltó—. ¡Oh, cielos! ¡Sangre! ¡Sangre! —se exasperó con los ojos como platos.

—Sí, sangre. Hermione, tranquila…

—¡Sangre! ¡Le tengo fobia! —aulló haciendo lo contrario a los pedidos de Ron—. No-o me gusta…

—¡Ha! A que no me lo creo. ¿Cuántas veces me has culpado por actuar como un niño, y ahora precisamente no estás actuando como una adulta, eh? —bromeó el pelirrojo.

Hermione le miró con recelo, pero el dolor punzante en la cabeza no le permitió llegar a discutirle.

—Debemos cerrar la herida —anunció, puso en pie una de las bicicletas y enderezó el timón.

—No voy a subirme. Me caería —avisó con voz pesimista.

—¿Y si te sientas delante de mí?

—No, no entraríamos, Ron.

—Si caminamos llegaríamos mañana. ¿Qué propones para hacer?

—Perdóname, pero no pienso montar la bicicleta.

Ron rodó los ojos, cansado. Conocía a Hermione poco, pero sabía lo cuan terca podía ser de llegar a quedarse para desangrarse allí. Y no era bueno, ni como humano ni como supuesto novio.

—Podríamos esperar a Harry y Ginny… —empezó a decir Hermione—. ¿Q-qué haces…? ¡Ron, bájame! —Ron había cerrado sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la muchacha y la había alzado como si nada, no iba a comenzar una disputa, pero la lesión de Hermione podría llegar a empeorarse así que era mejor actuar de inmediato—. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Ronald Weasley…!

—Algún día me lo agradecerás —dijo emprendiendo camino.

—¿Quién te crees…? —inquirió con sorna.

—¡Tu novio!

—¡¿Cómo te atrev…?!

—Mejor pedir perdón que pedir permiso, _cariño_ —citó con cierta burla en sus palabras.

Hermione siguió gritándole que la bajara, pero Ron hizo caso omiso, más preocupado en ella que ella misma.


	9. ¿En plena boda?

**¿En plena boda?**

Ron Weasley dormía con placidez, y a pesar de tener la mitad de la cama podría hacerse un gran espacio. Por suerte, la noche anterior se había acordado de cerrar las persianas y por eso el sol no había sido el factor que lo había despertado. A su costado, compartiendo su lecho para profundizar el sueño, se ubicaba Hermione aún más somnolienta que él. La nostalgia que le producía era inevitable, el plazo había llegado a tope, y Hermione tendría que volver a Australia pronto… Como ella le había contado con su padrino y amiga… Con Draco. Draco, Draco. Otra vez él. ¡Su mejor amigo! No había tenido comunicación con él desde su partida y era únicamente porque su amigo no le contestaba a las llamadas ni respondía a sus mensajes. Él no lo decía, pero percibía rencor en Draco, rencor que no tenía razón a dar. Y bueno… también podrían ser celos, tal vez porque ahora Ron enlazaba vínculos con Hermione. ¡Y para ser sinceros! ¿Quién no tuvo celos de su mejor amigo/a? Lo que tiene él o ella y no tú. Miró de soslayo a Granger, respiraba con serenidad y apaciguadamente. No lo culpaba por ser desconfiado, Hermione era bonita por dentro y por fuera, a pesar de haber tenido una relación sentimental con un hombre casado. Pero ¿y que había con Astoria? ¿Acaso ella no pintaba en la historia? Ella también era un ser humano que pensaba y sentía. Con ella sí habló una vez, pero fue cuando la castaña había cumplido el primer mes de estancia en Londres.

—_¿Aló?_

_Un chirrido al otro lado de la línea se identificó como prólogo._

—_Er, ¿Ronald? —preguntó una fémina_

—_Sí —contestó con tono obvio—. Perdóneme, ¿quién habla?_

—_Soy Astoria Greengrass, la esposa de- _

—_Draco. Sí, Astoria, si te recuerdo. No han pasado años aún —dijo en broma y la mujer rió—. ¿Sucede algo?_

—_Pues… —se hizo una pausa larga, en el cual Ron esperó pacientemente. Astoria y él jamás habían intercambiado números de celular, pero ella seguramente lo había extraído de la agenda virtual de su esposo; y para hacer eso, se debería a algo importante—. ¿Qué tal estás con Hermione? —soltó sin más ni más._

_Esa pregunta le cogió por sorpresa, quizá ella se preocupaba por su amiga. Tragó saliva y contestó:_

—_Bien, excelente, diría yo. ¿Por qué…?_

—_¿Y ella… se muestra ausente o todo el tiempo está contigo? —interrumpió, ansiosa._

—_Conmigo, ¿dónde estaría más? Hermione no conoce Londres —frunció el ceño y se rascó la barbilla, las interrogantes de Astoria eran raras—. ¿Estás b…? —el sonido reiterativo que simbolizó la finalización de la llamada extrañó más aún al chico. No le dio mucha significación y dio por concluido el tema. _

Aquella fue la única y última vez que se comunicó con él. Estaba tan ensimismado que no sintió que ya estaba despierto desde hace una hora. Ignoró los ruidos de abajo debido a estar hundido en sus pensamientos, alternativamente. Hermione, a su lado, se movió acostándose sobre su espalda y suspirando. Le sacó una sonrisa más, era ineludible estar triste cuando ella estaba cerca; pero algunas veces era tan amargada como una fruta seca en esos momentos en que era muy terca. Y es que era muy desesperante cuando le contradecía…

—¡ME VOY A CASAAAAR! —Ron y Hermione saltaron de la cama con el corazón en la garganta. El chillido de Ginny entrando a la habitación sin pedir permiso había alarmado hasta la castaña, que tenía el pelo más enmarañado y más desordenado. La pelirroja dio brincos con los brazos extendidos—. ¡SÍ! —celebró y salió corriendo a zancadas como un conejo en sus mejores días.

—¡Ay, la voy a…! —empezó a decir Ron.

—¡Ron! —le detuvo Hermione—. Déjala… Se va a casar, cualquiera estaría así ¿no?

—Harry no está _así_ —señaló Ron.

—Es porque los hombres son más…

—¿Reservados? ¿Normales? —preguntó alzando las cejas.

—Hipócritas —se excedió con decir eso, pero no iba a dejar que Ron se saliera con la suya. Arrimó el edredón y salió—. Deberías levantarte ya. Eres el padrino ¿recuerdas?

Ron bufó.

Desde que ambos egresaron de la habitación no se vieron más. Ron iba ir a por Harry y Hermione ayudaría de Ginny, eran las tareas que debían cumplir seleccionada específicamente por la señora Weasley.

Hermione se reunió con su pelirroja amiga en la habitación contigua, allí ya la esperaba Ginny envuelta con una toalla alrededor del cuerpo y otra en la cabeza. Le sonrió y alzó una mano en forma de puño, simbolizando fuerza.

—¿Nerviosa?

—No, emocionada —aseguró con la sonrisa abierta—. Perdón por despertarlos antes…

—Oh, no te preocupes. Fuiste mejor que una alarma. Ron jamás hubiera podido salir de la cama si no hubieras gritado —frotó sus palmas y dio un aplauso—. ¡Bueno, comencemos! —dijo como preludio.

Le quitó la toalla del pelo y la colocó en la silla del escritorio, peinó su cabello mojado frente al espejo mientras Ginny se miraba a través de él, la última vez como soltera, como una chica libre, libre de compromisos, a punto de unir lazos con la persona que amaba. Harry. Harry… ese hombre le cambió la vida, cuando ella estaba a pique, cuando se sentía sola y lloraba porque nadie la comprendía. Harry vino, fueron amigos, no supieron quién se enamoró de quién primero, pero sí cómo fue. Él la persiguió, ella le rehuyó, él insistió y ella consiguió darle una oportunidad. Harry le cambió la vida, ella cambió por él y ahora estaban en el día de su boda. Lo amaría por siempre, eso lo sentía. Ya no era tan cerrada como antes, hasta era muy habladora y sabía qué quería. Cuando salió de su propio ensimismamiento descubrió que ya tenía el peinado hecho, un moño perfecto en la cabeza adornada con trenzas aparentemente complicadas.

—¡Oh cielo santo! Hermione, está…

—Lo sé. Lo sé —convino Hermione dándole los últimos toques—. Tengo una amiga en Australia que me enseñó estas cosas…

—¿Amiga? ¿No dijiste que no conocías a nadie en Australia, Hermione? —quiso saber Ginny mirándole por el espejo.

Hermione se vio atrapada por delatarse acerca de Tonks y sonrió forzosamente.

—Er, bueno, era una amiga, ella… se fue a Norteamérica —mintió de manera persuasiva.

—Oh —se encogió de hombros y siguió saboreando su imagen.

—¡Ginebra! —una tercera voz se les unió y las dos se volvieron. Molly había entrado con cautela y ahora miraba soñadoramente a su hija, curvó los labios y asintió con la cabeza. Sin embargo, la llamada no había provenido de la señora Weasley, porque su voz no era tan rasposa; pero a la que sí podía pertenecer era a la vieja escuálida y huesuda que se escondía detrás de la mamá se Ginny, saliendo a la luz. La joven Weasley se vio visiblemente nerviosa y desilusionada.

—T-tía Muriel —dijo decaídamente—. H-hola…

La mujer de aparentes cien años caminó con cierta parsimonia, con una silueta encorvada y el rostro amargado. Miró a su pariente y acomodó sus anteojos. Como Ginny estaba sentada estuvo a la altura de su tía, quien le echaba ojeadas con recelo. En sus manos llevaba una tiara que resplandecía como plata que era, y por muy mal gusto que tuviera esa vieja chismosa, aquella coronita era lo único lindo que Muriel poseía.

—Debes llevar esto, Ginebra —indicó alzando los brazos, temblando, colocó la diadema sobre la cabeza de su sobrina nieta y la dejó inclinada para un costado—. Todas las mujeres Weasley deberán llevar esto —reiteró admirando a Ginny. Hasta la tía Muriel no negaba que ella era bella, pero eso no importaba mucho porque tenía una forma especial de… (disculpen la palabra) joder la vida. No se supo si sonrió o hizo una mueca. Giró la cabeza levemente y observó a Hermione, a unos pasos atrás. Frunció el ceño y sus arrugas se fueron al tope—. ¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó.

Hermione balbuceó porque Muriel llegaba a ser inquietante.

—Hermione, la novia de Ron —contestó Molly.

—¿Novia de Ron? —la vieja alzó las cejas y le ojeó desde los pies hasta la cabeza—. Se ve que tus hijos no tienen buen gusto, Molly.

Hermione se ofendió.

—¿Disculpe?

—Mamá —dijo Ginny en modo de ruego. Su madre lo interpretó.

—Er, Muriel… Arthur no tarda en llegar, es mejor si vamos a la sala —intervino y Muriel salió de la habitación hablando inaudiblemente.

—¿Papá ya va a llegar? —preguntó esperanzada Ginny. Hermione no había llegado a conocer al señor Weasley ya que llegó justamente en el momento en que él se había ido de viaje de negocios, pero que estaría para la boda de su hija.

—Dijo que ya estaba cerca. Mejor voy antes de que Muriel sea víctima de tus hermanos —anunció sin moverse. Avanzó hacia su hija y le acomodó la tiara quedando recta—. Perfecto —halagó y besó a la novia en la frente. Miró a Hermione y le sonrió, para luego retirarse, oyéndose bien un pequeño lloriqueo.

Ginny suspiró y apretó los labios, luchó contra las lágrimas.

—Um… ¿El vestido, Ginny? —inquirió Hermione.

—Oh, sí, claro.

—¡Oh Ron, vamos! ¡Tienes que ayudarme! ¡Ese es el trabajo del padrino!

—¿Cuál es exactamente la misión del padrino?

—Oh pues muchos. Evitar que el novio huya porque los nervios lo están matando lentamente.

—¿Estás pensando en dejar plantada a mi hermana, Potter? —indagó visiblemente fastidiado.

—Pídele a Hermione que sea tu esposa y momentos previos de la boda estarás como yo —replicó Harry con sorna. Ron se sintió extraño con la hipótesis del novio de su hermana y decidió acatar a sus órdenes—. ¿O es que tú piensas quedarte soltero para siempre? Las mujeres no esperan, Ron.

—¡Bien! ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Harry? —desvió el tema al principal.

Harry suspiró y caminó de un lado al otro.

—Algo que elimine los nervios… ¡Me muero!

—Vale, vale… Er, ¿quieres agua? ¿Un calmante? —no esperó una respuesta. Había pasado la mañana con Harry y ya los dos estaban vestidos correspondientemente. En el pasillo encontró varias personas caminando y regresando de la sala. Ahora… ¿Dónde encontraría un calmante? Se rascó la garganta y decidió buscar a su madre. Entre tropiezos con la gente y la mirada abajo, se rindió pronto por la salvación de Harry. Vagó sin rumbo alguno, solo una ayuda visual, pero en ese instante, volvió a chocar y elevó la vista para pedir disculpas—. Perdón… Hermione —Definitivamente. Allí estaba. La castaña, al igual que él, ya tenía puesta su traje de gala. Ella era dama de honor, y como tal llevaba un vestido campanita verde agua, lucía como una niña—. Estás… bien —aduló a su manera, sin decir nada que estuviera fuera de tono.

Hermione sonrió.

—Gracias. Tú también —convino.

—¿Dejaste a Ginny sola?

—No, tu mamá le está ayudando a ponerse el vestido. Pensé que era la que sobraba, era un momento madre-hija —contó encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Y Harry?

—Em… no sé.

Se miraron y el silencio empezó a ser estresante o un mal indicador. Los demás seguían ocupados en sus tareas, algunos con vasijas llenas de flores, otras con regalos y hasta corriendo por algo que habían olvidado.

—Tu tía Muriel no es muy amigable —comentó Hermione.

—Oh Dios, ¿ya llegó? —la chica asintió—. Esa vieja inmortal. No te ofendas mucho, no es muy amigable con nadie.

—Pues no me gustó mucho lo que dijo. _"Se ve que tus hijos no tienen buen gusto, Molly"_ —citó intentando imitar la voz rasposa de Muriel.

—Bueno, es que es muy sincera, pero lo que cree son estupideces —denigró casi escupiendo.

—Creo que dice la verdad… —admitió suspirando—. La gente dice que soy bonita, especialmente los hombres… Pero tengo un humor… que espantaría a todos en un tris.

—No concuerdo contigo. Bueno, es cierto que eres un poco cabezota —Hermione le miró con seriedad—, está bien, eres MUY cabezota, pero no significa que no tengas encanto.

—¿Sabes? Mis padres no eran muy cariñosos conmigo, mi papá siempre decía que era cerrada de mente y amargada con el mundo. No era cierto, pero lo reiteró tantas veces que llegué a creerlo —dijo tristemente, se apoyó en la pared, cabizbaja—. Creo que por eso estaba con Draco, necesitaba desahogarme y él era el único que lograba comprenderme porque también no era muy afectuoso con sus padres.

A Ron no se le ocurrió nada qué decir, avanzó a ella y la abrazó de la misma manera que lo hizo en Australia. Permanecieron juntos como si fuese un sueño, Hermione se sintió protegida por primera vez, en tanto tiempo, y se rehusó a separarse. Cerró sus brazos en su cintura y descansó en su pecho, escuchando los latidos de su corazón. Pudieron haber pasado horas, horas que no pasaban en su cabeza. Sin embargo, el recuerdo de que era el día de Ginny y Harry le hizo mostrar interés en levantar el rostro. No se dio cuenta que el hacerlo quedaría nuevamente a escasa distancia de la cara de Ron. No obstante, no fue como la primera vez, no se avergonzó ni tuvo deseos en alejarse o hacerlo por obligación. Impulsivamente se puso de puntillas y le estampó sus labios en los de él para luego separarse con brusquedad y negar con la cabeza.

—L-lo siento —se disculpó soltándole y retrocediendo un paso.

—Yo no —declaró el pelirrojo, situó sus manos en los hombros de Hermione, y él fue quien le devolvió el beso. Efusivamente se besuquearon, ella había enterrado sus dedos en el cabello naranja de Ron, y él había aprisionado su cintura. Hubo una mezcla de sentimientos entre ambos, pero era mejor abandonarse a lo que sucedía en ese momento. Los demás parecían estar absortos a lo que acontecía. Las manos de Hermione se deslizaron de su cuello hasta su pecho, acariciándolo, impensadamente. Ron rozaba la espalda de su "novia" hasta llegar a su trasero. Fue como un chasquido o una corriente eléctrica que hizo detener a Hermione y despegarse para verle a los ojos—. Perdón, yo…

Hermione miró hacia todos lados y se preocupó en que nadie se diese cuenta. Giró la cabeza y halló al cuarto-clóset que se utilizaba para guardar los abrigos, sombreros, paraguas, entre otros. Cogió la mano de Ron y tiró de él abriendo la puerta para adentrarse. En cuanto bloquearon la entrada quedaron a oscuras, acogiéndose entre la ropa acomodada de manera meticulosa. La castaña jaló de la corbata a su novio y reanudó el apasionado ósculo, comenzando con más caricias, aumentando el calor por la pequeña habitación cerrada. Después de contarle a Ron sobre su trágica historia familiar, tenía la necesidad de sentirse querida y deseaba esto. En pleno día de la boda se habían inclinado por sus más bajas pasiones… ¡y seamos francos! Lo hacían por muchas cosas, esclareciéndose más por la falta del roce de un cuerpo contra el suyo. Ron estaba muy ocupado como para preguntarse el porqué del cambio de Hermione, cayó en su instinto y disfrutó del sabor dulce de la boca de quien se hacía pasar por su pareja, pronto recorrió de beso a beso hasta llegar a su cuello y produciendo un gemido de la castaña. Hermione, quien pensaba todo, y a pesar de su error, jamás (ni en sus más remotos sueños) se había imaginado con Ron en esa posición. La chaqueta negra empezó a ser no más que un estorbo y la arrojó al suelo. Era una gran suerte que todos estuvieran más preocupados por el matrimonio de una Weasley y un Potter en vez de enfocarse en el clóset del segundo piso.


	10. La maldición del ramillete de lilas

**La maldición del ramillete de lilas**

Atrapó una última bocanada de aire y respiró agitadamente. Ron fue el primero en levantarse del suelo, con dificultad llevó la mano al picaporte para abrir la puerta.

—¡No! —exclamó Hermione sacudiendo la cabeza. Se puso de pie con torpeza y se apoyó en la entrada, interponiéndose—. Si abrimos la puerta, la ilusión se acabará, Ron —dijo expresivamente medio triste medio terca.

Ron apretó los labios, volvió a poner sus manos a los costados de la cabeza de su enamorada y le besó con ternura.

—No se acabará si no queremos que termine —susurró juntando su frente con la de ella—. Hermione, ¿quieres que termine? —preguntó crucialmente. Él no quería que fuese así, pero la decisión de Hermione era tan importante.

Granger tragó saliva. ¿Quería o no que termine? Sin duda alguna nada volvería a ser lo mismo cuando saliesen del cuarto-clóset, pero… ¿le daría tanta importancia? Le fascinó demasiado que él la hiciese sentirse de esa manera, no eran ataduras, todo era libre, sin compromiso, pero… tenía sus defectos.

—No —aseguró sonriendo.

Ron suspiró aliviado y le robó otro beso.

Abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza con cautela, pero pareció que no había pasado el tiempo por allí, la gente aún seguía caminando de lado a lado. Resopló, surgió y se inclinó en la pared. Llamó a Hermione con señas y ella hizo caso. La castaña salió intentando acomodarse el vestido que estaba arrugado y mal puesto, con sus cabellos no tuvo mucha suerte.

—Bueno, iré a por Harry —anunció Ron, él seguía con las mejillas coloradas.

—¡Espera! —Hermione le detuvo jalándole de la mano.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Acaso piensas ir así? —inquirió atrayéndole y alzando los brazos. El cabello de Ron era más accesible, pasó sus manos y aplastó el pelo naranja, haciéndolo más formal. Cuando logró algo decente, le limpió las marcas de sus labios en sus mejillas y frente con el chal que adornaba a su traje—. Casi listo.

—Me toca a mí —dijo Ron e hizo lo mismo, y no consiguió un resultado tan bueno por el cabello rebelde de su novia. No obstante, antes de marcharse volvió a besarla insatisfecho aún—. Te veo en el altar.

Hermione se quedó estática, sin habla y ligeramente sonrojada, jugueteando con sus dedos y la boca entreabierta. Asimiló con más conciencia lo acontecido en el cuarto-clóset, al menos ahora estaba más metida en el sentido común. Recordar a sus padres y su tan no maravillosa vida la hizo sentirse con deseos de reprimirlo y sentirse querida. Muriel era tan igual a su papá, con su tono beligerante, agresivo y sin ningún tacto. Alguien la golpeó por el hombro y la regresó con brusquedad a la realidad, puso sus mechones detrás de la oreja.

—¡Un baño! —exclamó buscando el cuarto de aseo del segundo piso.

_TAN TAN TAN TAN, TAN TAN TAN TAN_

La melodía nupcial hizo de fondo a la próxima entrada de la novia. El jardín trasero de la Madriguera estaba meticulosamente podado, con ciertas columnas enterradas que se unían entre lazos de telas color perla. Había un umbral adornado con distintos tipos de flores, sin parecer muy cargado o cursi. La perfecta puesta de sol y el cielo completamente despejado fueron el ingrediente que Molly ansiaba para una boda especial. Todos se pusieron de pie y giraron la cabeza para observar las entradas de cada uno. Por la derecha entró Hermione con un pequeño ramo de flores en las manos; pero cuando vio a Ron ingresar a su costado, sus mejillas se colorearon y bajó la cabeza. Entrelazó su brazo con el del pelirrojo porque así habían ensayado, evitó cualquier otro tipo de contacto con Ron.

—Lo he pensado y… —comenzó el chico para que ella solo la escuchara.

—Fue una estupidez, lo sé —terminó por él fingiendo una sonrisa para la señora Weasley.

—Exacto —convino sin mostrarse desilusionado—. No volverá a pasar.

—De acuerdo contigo —dijo ya a punto de llegar al umbral y separarse, tomando lugar al lado de los novios—. Fue un momento… absurdo.

—Irracional.

—Disparatado.

—¿Nos vemos en el clóset en la recepción? —inquirió Ron.

Hermione se ofendió de manera divertida.

—Está bien.

Ron se posicionó al lado de Harry y éste le sonrió cómplice guiñándole el ojo, al parecer había olvidado el momento de desesperación y el abandono del hermano de su novia. Weasley le palmeó el hombro dando a significarle suerte.

A lo lejos se vislumbró la resplandeciente y cautivadora futura compañera de Harry Potter. Acompañada de su padre, Arthur Weasley, caminaba con elegancia, dejando a ver su larga cola de su vestido blanquecino, el cual precisamente no era pomposo, sino tan simple que lo convertía en el más complicado de llegar a ser bello. Ginny y su hermosa sonrisa, sus ojos brillando de manera especial, su velo que se sostenía que la tiara de plata sobre su pelo naranja formado en un moño, poseyendo entre sus dedos y palmas el ramillete de lilas. Molly Weasley se desbordaba de sentimientos encontrados: alegría, tristeza, nostalgia, nervios y ese pequeñito defecto de madre protectora. Siguió observando hasta que su hija arribó hacia su futuro esposo, distinguió que Arthur le susurró algo a su nuero, pero le restó importancia.

—Bien, comencemos… —proclamó el ministro y todos tomaron asiento.

—¿Cómo está, señora Potter? —preguntó Harry mientras abrazaba la cintura de su esposa, y se balanceaban de lado a lado. Ambos sostenían la felicidad en sus labios.

—¿Tendré que cambiarme el nombre? —dijo Ginny enarcando una ceja.

Harry entrecerró los ojos y su pelirroja se rió.

—De maravilla. Ahora que estoy contigo… —terminó su frase en un beso alargado. El señor Weasley, que los observaba con recelo desde lejos, no pudo evitar sentir el corazón acelerarse. Sabía que Harry era un buen chico, pero el hecho de que su pequeña princesa se estaba yendo de la casa y que Potter era el preciso motivo de aquello, le hacía sentirse abandonado… una vez más—. ¿No habrás intentado escapar… verdad?

Ginny se lo pensó.

—No… y si fuera así, mi hermosa dama de honor no hubiese estado ahí para evitarlo —comentó encogiéndose de hombros.

—No puede ser posible. Ron también había desaparecido —convino el chico de anteojos asintiendo con la cabeza. Él y su compañera intercambiaron miradas insinuantes y se carcajearon—. Tengo que decirlo de nuevo: no puedo creerlo. ¿En nuestra boda? ¿Es que tienen tanta necesidad? ¿No se podrían contener un poquito?

Se mantuvieron abrazados e intercambiando sucesos; sin embargo, la voz anfitriona de la señora Weasley irrumpió su momento mágico. Todos anticiparon que ella podría decir el brindis y aguardaron silenciosos. George y Fred fueron los últimos en callarse con risas que fueron apagándose poco a poco, por suerte Angelina y Allie estaban cerca como para darles un codazo en las costillas. En dos mesas estaban clasificados los Weasley, Victoire (la hija de Bill y Fleur) y Teddy (ahijado de Harry) se encontraban juntos en la mesa más cercana de los esposos. La multitud giraba la cabeza a la espera de las palabras de Molly. Percy Weasley; quien se hallaba con su esposa Audrey, su hermano Bill y su cuñada Fleur; se dio cuenta de los dos asientos vacíos de su costado y frunció el ceño.

—¿Dónde está Ron? —preguntó con esa voz seria.

Molly inició su pequeño gran discurso homenajeando a su hija y nuero.

Bill alzó la copa llena de champagne del centro de la mesa y bebió de ella.

—Tal vez se perdió por ahí —contestó con el menor interés.

—… fue la alegría de mi corazón cuando vi la por primera vez, tan frágil, tan pequeña… —decía su madre con la mirada perdida.

—¿Perderse en la Madriguera? Tendría que ser muy estú…

—Bueno, bueno… Tal vez fue a pasear por los alrededores —volvió a justificarle el hermano mayor.

—¿En el matrimonio de nuestra hermana? ¿No podía quedarse aquí?

Bill resopló y se calló para no armar un embrollo. Fleur, que estaba detrás de él, le acarició el brazo de manera tan suave que eso aminoró el enojo que ascendía a causa de su irritante hermano Percy.

—Percy, cariño, quizá está con Hermione —expuso Audrey pacientemente. Su marido iba a replicarle pero la mirada de la chica alzando las cejas le hizo quedarse quieto. Sonrió y pidió disculpas al hermano de Percy, quien le agradeció con inmensidad.

—… ¡pero bueno, esto es una celebración! ¡Por los novios! —aulló la mujer regordeta y levantó en alto el vaso, siendo imitada por los demás—. Genial. Es tiempo de que Ginny arroje el ramo de flores ¿no creen? —hubo un murmullo por parte de las chicas solteras, amigas de Ginny y unas cuantas de Harry. Bajó del escenario y se acercó a su hija para anunciarle que debía prepararse para lanzar sus lilas, al azar y a la suerte para la próxima persona que le toque casarse.

Ron surgió del cuarto y sacó la cabeza disimuladamente, mirando para todos lados como lo hizo hace horas. No encontró ni un alma rondando por allí, el bullicio aparentemente lejano hacía de fondo. Suspiró al haberlo comprobado y salió con suma normalidad. Segundos más tarde, Hermione hizo lo mismo y respiró todo el aire nuevo que deseaba tener.

—¿Crees que nadie estuvo por aquí? —inquirió la muchacha inquieta.

El pelirrojo sacudió la cabeza, aun inspirando y aspirando agitadamente.

—No… lo creo. Todos están abajo muy ocupados.

—¿Habrán notado nuestra ausencia?

—Si conozco a Ginny… no.

—Vamos. Apuesto a que alguien ha de haberte echado de menos —Hermione comenzó a empujar a Ron y él se resignó apresurando el paso. Bajaron a la primera planta y tuvieron tiempo para mejorar su apariencia, el único defecto eran las mejillas sonrosadas de cada uno que no desertaban en volver a su color originario. Para su fortuna, las ventanas estaban abiertas y el aire ayudó muchísimo; y para cuando lucieron más decentes decidieron hacerse presentes. Llegaron en el momento en que Molly Weasley bajaba del tablado y susurraba algo a Ginny. Ambos iban a sentarse en sus sitios correspondientes, intentando pasar desapercibidos, pero la vista de la señora los obligó a quedarse en su lugar.

—¡Ah! ¡Hermione! —exclamó sonriendo—. Ginny está a punto de lanzar el ramo. Tienes que venir.

—Oh, no se preocupe…

—Vamos, Hermione —insistió forzando curvar sus labios aún más.

Hermione se vio atrapada y cedió a regañadientes.

—Buena suerte —deseó Ron abriéndose paso hacia su mesa.

—¿Buena suerte? ¿De qué hablas? Tú vas a acompañarme —sentenció arrastrando a su novio.

—¿Acaso me viste cara de "soltera desesperada"? —se quejó oponiendo resistencia.

—¿Piensas que yo soy una _desesperada_?

—No, tú no. ¡Pero las demás sí!

—¡Sólo me vas a acompañar!

Llegaron al séquito de chicas que esperaban a que Ginny se reuniese con ellas. La gente observaba con atención por saber de una vez la afortunada en atrapar el ramo de flores. Hermione, sin ninguna emoción, se mantuvo alejada y muy atrás acortando definitivamente sus posibilidades de obtener en sus manos el preciado objeto que Ginny sostenía entre sus delicadas manos. Ron pudo estar al lado de la castaña, con las manos hundidas en sus bolsillos del pantalón.

—Jamás conseguiría ese ramo —comentó Hermione encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Mamá me hizo creer en sus supersticiones. Si no obtenía el ramo a la primera boda a la que yo asistiría, estaba condenada a no tenerlo jamás —relató colocando su mechón rizado detrás de la oreja. Se volvió y vio el rostro de Ron que enarcaba una ceja—. Sí, vale, suena estúpido, ríete; pero es algo que se ha cumplido hasta ahora. Exactamente he ido a… —contó con la mente, susurrando inaudiblemente— siete matrimonios, y siempre estuve _a punto_ de atraparlo.

—¿O sea… es la maldición del ramo de flores? —dijo Weasley agregando una risa a su frase.

—No… La maldición del ramillete de lilas —convino Hermione uniéndose a él, extendiendo los brazos y fingiendo que recibía el ramo tan esperado. No obstante, su supuesto acto tuvo una consecuencia fija, sobre sus brazos (cayendo desde arriba) reposó el conjunto de flores coloreadas. La broma que había hecho no fue tan conveniente. Abrió los ojos como platos y sostuvo entre sus manos la planta de color derivado del morado y chispeado. Empezó a balbucear sin tener nada qué decir, miró a Ron en busca de ayuda pero él lucía tan sorprendido como ella.

—¡Hermione! ¡Conseguiste mis lilas! —celebró Ginny y abrazó a su confusa amiga, apoyó su mentón en el hombro de Hermione y susurró—: Ron puede ser un poco lento, ten paciencia —se separó y le palmeó el brazo.

La dama de honor no tuvo tiempo para contradecirle, halló a las demás solteras: algunas la miraban con envidia, otras le sonreían y las demás lo hacían con repulsión. Quizá ese ramillete de lilas no era cualquier ramillete, quizá ese era especial. Era de Ginny Weasley, y esta chica era muy amiga de todos, tal vez eso daría un poco de suerte. Todos aplaudieron a la hazaña de Hermione, en especial Molly.

—¡Vamos, hijo! ¡No seas tímido, besa a tu novia! —soltó Arthur y su familia se sorprendió de su manera tan directa de decir las cosas.

Ron sonrió con nerviosismo y accedió a aproximarse a Hermione. Pasó el brazo por la cintura de su novia pidiendo permiso, y a decir verdad, parecía estúpido hacerlo porque hace unos momentos no tenía vergüenza de absolutamente nada. La castaña se sonrojó y agradeció al mundo entero que su cabello fuese tan rebelde y pomposo como para cubrir su rostro. Queriendo terminar con esa presión obedeció a los pedidos del padre del muchacho y besó impulsivamente a Ron, ubicó sus manos detrás de su cuello, con el ramo aún en ellas. Ginny y Harry soltaron un gran suspiro recordándoles a cómo eran ellos a sus inicios.

En el rincón más alejado, en la esquina más oscura e ignorada por los meseros, en una de las sillas aparentemente nuevas, una persona vestida elegantemente y especialmente para la boda, alzó levemente su celular y aplicó la cámara, a la vez inmortalizando el beso que se daba entre Ron y Hermione, dispuesta a utilizar aquella imagen muy bien.


	11. Encuentro en París

**Encuentro en París**

La aclamada pareja salió de la recepción en dirección al coche que les esperaba. Ginny se había cambiado de vestido y el que tenía puesto le era mucho más práctico; sin embargo, como fuese, Harry le ayudó con caballerosidad a que ella entrara. Los invitados los despidieron vitoreando sus nombres y muchas felicidades. La algazara finalizó cuando el auto desaparecía entre la negrura de la noche estrellada, con destino al aeropuerto para la luna de miel de los recién casados, todos regresaron lentamente a sus mesas mientras conversaban y tomaban de sus copas de champagne. Los músicos aún permitían melodías de fondo, ablandando el matrimonio.

Hermione; quien yacía sentada alrededor de una mesa vacía, llena de platos y vasos; miraba el espectáculo de una boda cuando los novios se ausentaban. La mayoría de la gente ya estaba muy ebria pero eran demasiado educados como para ser sinceros con eso, había ciertas parejas que bailaban al compás de la canción torpemente, otros hablaban como si existiesen solo ellos, y los demás solo ansiaban de más bebida. En una de esas ubicó a Ron bailando con una mujer, ambos mantenían distancia por el tipo de melodía sinfónica; él ya no lucía presentable como debía, la chaqueta no la tenía, los dos primeros botones de su camisa estaban abiertos y la corbata la tenía amarrada alrededor de la cabeza, a la altura de la frente. Su aspecto le sacó una sonrisa, Ron estaba visiblemente mareado. Cuando la pieza concluyó dándole un respiro a la orquesta, Ron saludó de la chica con la que bailaba y con una venia partió hacia Hermione, a la que por fin había encontrado. Llegó a ella y se sentó en la silla más cercana.

—Muy bonito —dijo Hermione.

—¿Celosa? —preguntó ladeando una sonrisa.

—No —confesó con sinceridad—. Lo digo porque… te hubieras visto. Pareció muy desilusionada cuando la dejaste, Ron —comentó señalando a la señorita con la que él había estado.

—Sí, bueno, es que muy difícil separarse de mí ¿no?

Hermione rió ruidosamente.

El grupo de músicos reanudó su trabajo e inició a _The Way you look tonight_ de Frank Sinatra. Hermione reconocía esa melodía y la letra, la había utilizado una vez cuando hizo su primera presentación de baile, con esa canción había podido emprender en la carrera. Sonrió y aguardó a murmurar las frases. Ron también hizo lo mismo, pero tarareaba animadamente el sin ton ni son.

—Ven —pidió Ron parándose y ofreciéndole la mano.

La joven sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Es mejor si yo te veo.

—Oh, vamos… —dijo y la obligó a ponerse de pie. Hermione no tenía intención de hacerse rogar y accedió, reposó su mano sobre la de él mientras que la otra la tenía sobre el hombro de Ron, él rodeó su cintura. Nuevamente la cercanía se tornó estresante y extremadamente silenciosa, a pesar de las escenas anteriores en el clóset—. _Some day…_ —Hermione volvió a sonreír—. _When I am awfully low… when the world is cold, I will feel a glow just thinking of you…_ —la tensión cesó, Ron susurraba las frases a escasos centímetros de la oreja de la castaña.

—… _and the way you look tonight _—completó Hermione.

Siguieron moviéndose de lado a lado, ella descansó sobre su pecho sonriendo ampliamente, con los ojos cerrados. Cuando hubo un momento de solamente melodía se dedicaron al seguirle el compás.

—Bonita canción —dijo Ron.

—Excelente, en todos los sentidos —convino Hermione.

—¿Tiene algún significado para ti?

—El mejor. La razón de mi vida: el baile.

—Si eres experta bailando, ¿por qué no lo estabas haciendo?

—Bueno, no quisiera quedarme pequeña frente a un _experto _como tú ¿no crees?

Siguieron por pocos minutos el baile melódico hasta que indicaba que llegaba otra estrofa. Ron estaba a punto de volver cantarla pero Hermione se separó para colocarle un dedo sobre sus labios.

—Dejemos que sea parte de otro momento ¿vale? —pidió.

Ron se remojó los labios.

—Vale.

La luna de miel se dio en Francia. Un país clásico podría ser el más indicado y hace años que Ginny deseaba conocer aquel ansiado lugar. En París habían reservado una habitación en _Mercure Paris Centre Tour Eiffel_ que por propio nombre estaba muy cerca de la Torre Eiffel tan aclamada y tan reconocida. Era uno de los mejores así que se podía esperar lo mejor, y en el momento en que estuvieron en el cuarto se enamoraron de él por completo. La luz del sol que se escabullía por la ventana iluminaba la cama matrimonial, el estilo de las paredes que rendían culto a la torre Eiffel, las lámparas modernas al igual que el trabajo del diseñador genio que había creado tal lugar. Ginny se tumbó sobre el colchón tan mullido y suave, cerró los ojos disfrutando del ambiente nuevo, de los aires de estar casada y empezar en ese bello sitio.

—Oh vamos, cariño, ¿no vas a dormir, o sí? Supuestamente es nuestra _noche_ de bodas, ¿recuerdas? —dijo Harry dejando el equipaje sobre el suelo.

Ginny se incorporó.

—Tú mismo lo dijiste: _noche de bodas_, corazón. Y por si te has fijado, es de día —esclareció con tecnicismo—. ¿Qué tal si paseamos por la plaza? ¿No crees que sería divertido? O tal vez podríamos subirnos a la torre Eiffel. ¡Oh Harry, vamos! —pidió tal cual niña por un dulce ansiado. Harry, que devoto novio y esposo complaciente, accedió porque ya sentía curiosidad por la ciudad parisina.

Se vistieron de acuerdo con lo que tenían. Ginny y Harry utilizaron algo práctico, unos jeans y una camisa o blusa que no les acalorara. La pelirroja, que emocionada por inmortalizar los momentos, llevó colgando de su cuello una cámara digital. Anduvieron entre las personas turistas y oriundos de la zona, fueron por los puntos más visitados, a algunas iglesias antiguas, conociendo un poco más sobre la ciudad francesa. Dejaron al último lo mejor, el viaje entre la torre más reconocida. Ambos no se ilusionaron mucho con la idea de subir por las escaleras para llegar exhaustos y a medio morir en la mitad de camino, así que les pareció mucho mejor hacerlo mediante el ascensor. La guía, que había tomado a sus compañeros autóctonos de Inglaterra (a Harry, Ginny y otra pareja de la misma edad), intentó hablar con ellos lo mejor que pudo.

—Subiremos primero sobre 115 metros de altura —informó presionando del botón.

Las paredes de vidrio dejaron ver la altitud y cómo la ciudad se hacía más pequeña y a la vez más grande. Por suerte, los cuatro viajantes no tenían ni un problema de vértigo y no se quejaron. Ginny no evitó tomar unas fotos de recuerdo. El sol bajaba poco a poco, con parsimonia, tomándose su tiempo alrededor del planeta. Y por muy valientes que se mostraron todos, el segundo viaje para llegar al pico no fue una buena idea, Harry no soportó estar sobre los 115 metros a los que había anticipado la guía. Ginny le comprendió y decidieron hasta ahí; no obstante, no iba a dejar escapar la oportunidad de una imagen de su esposo y ella en ese momento.

—Disculpe ¿nos haría una foto? —pidió la señora Potter a la mujer que estaba con, al parecer, su novio.

La chica les sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Tomó la cámara y aguardó a que la pareja se abrazara para ubicar las afueras como fondo perfecto. Se quedó mirando unos segundos a la pelirroja y el moreno que lucían muy enamorados y suspiró levemente. Hizo el click y el flash apareció en un tris.

—Listo —dijo la fémina devolviéndole el aparato.

—Muchas gracias —dijo con suavidad—. Por cierto, soy Ginny y él es mi esposo, Harry Potter —se presentó cogiéndole de la mano al de anteojos. Él sonrió y alzó su mano libre a modo de saludo.

—Un gusto conocerte Ginny y Harry —dijo la chica. Se volvió para atraer al joven de su costado y entrelazó su brazo con la de él—. Yo soy Astoria Greengrass y él es Draco Malfoy… también mi esposo —indicó sintiéndose extraña por decir la última palabra.

—¿Draco Malfoy? —repitió Ginny abriendo los ojos.

—Sí, ¿por qué? —respondió Draco algo extrañado.

—Me llamo Weasley, la hermana de Ron. ¿Tú no eres su amigo? —preguntó acercándose al rubio. La verdad es que Ron jamás le había presentado al famoso Draco Malfoy, pero sí les había hablado mucho de él.

Draco ahora fue quien abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Después de haber eludido por todos los medios a su "antiguo" mejor amigo, ahora se encontraba cara a cara con la razón de la que indirectamente Ron se llevó a Hermione consigo a Londres. Comenzó a analizar, si la boda de la Weasley ya había pasado, eso significaba que… ¡Hermione regresaría a Australia! Una ola de esperanza y emoción intensa le invadió en las células.

—Sí, soy amigo de Ron. Un gusto, Ginny —dijo sonriendo de lado. Astoria se extrañó por eso—. ¿Y qué tal está? No he sabido nada de él —agregó impaciente por las palabras de la pelirroja.

—Oh pues… no mucho —respondió encogiéndose de hombros—. Ah, claro. Ron va a casarse con Hermione Granger, su novia. ¿La conoces, verdad?

Astoria y Draco se paralizaron. Ella por la decisión de Ron, hubiese querido prevenirle, pero al parecer Hermione estaba siendo buena novia desde que dejó Australia. Él por la noticia descabellada, ¿cómo podían casarse? ¡Era falso! ¡No era auténtico! Hermione… a la que llamó una vez _SU_ Hermione, hace unos meses era su vida entera, ahora iba a ser la esposa de Ronald Weasley, su maldito peor enemigo.

—¿Cómo podríamos hacerlo más verídico, según tú, Ronald? —indagó Hermione cruzándose de brazos.

—No estoy diciendo que no sea verídico… Solo que carece de sentimiento —dijo mientras cortaba minuciosamente el pasto que se había atrevido a crecer cuatro centímetros. Hermione estaba a su costado, haciendo lo mismo, llevando un sombrero de paja sobre la cabeza con intención de cubrirse del fuerte sol—. ¿Me entiendes, no?

—No, claro que no —dijo incisivamente volviendo a su trabajo—. ¿Cómo pretendes hacerlo más verídico, eh? —repitió luchando contra mala hierba que había encontrado—. Ron, nosotros tuvimos más que una relación falsa de pareja. Nosotros tuvimos…

—Sexo. Sí, lo sé —convino Ron—. Pero he notado que mi mamá está inquieta y no pierde momento para observarnos.

—¿Y qué sugieres, ah? ¿Que nos casemos?

Ron alzó la mirada hallando a Hermione cabizbaja enfocándose en el jardín.

—No es mala idea.

Hermione buscó sus ojos, visiblemente sorprendida.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás de broma? Yo no lo decía en serio —se apresuró a susurrar cuidándose de que nadie la escuchase—. ¿Casarnos…?

—Es una excelente idea, Hermione. Con razón me dijiste que eras la número uno en tu clase —opinó asintiendo con la cabeza.

—¡Estás loco! Yo…

—¿Ya terminaron?

La agraciada voz de la señora Weasley les hizo cambiar de humor repentinamente y ponerse de pie con modo formal. Molly tenía las manos juntas sobre el delantal blanco con borde de encaje que utilizaba a juego para cocinar. Poseía esa sonrisa tan amable y encantadora que la simbolizaba como una persona suave.

—Nos falta poco —avisó Ron.

—Fantástico, podrás terminarlo tú solo Ron —dijo su madre—. En cuanto a ti Hermione, necesito hablar contigo. ¿Me acompañas adentro? —sugirió. Hermione intercambió una mirada con su compañero y él demostró ignorar el asunto, se quitó el sombrero y siguió a Molly, quien lideraba la caminata. No fueron a la sala como esperaba, tomaron rumbo al segundo piso justamente al cuarto que compartía con el señor Weasley. Entraron y la señora se preocupó en cerrar la habitación. Luego le invitó a tomar asiento en el sillón que se hallaba en la esquina, era muy viejo pero podía soportar—. Tal vez te estés preguntando por qué te llamé ¿no? —hizo una pausa en la cual no necesitó de una respuesta—. Quería asegurarme de que entre mi hijo y tú esté todo bien. Lo está ¿verdad? —Hermione asintió—. Bien, eso está bien. En realidad, he estado reflexionando sobre la boda de Ginny —La castaña ya se lo esperaba, de alguna u otra forma aguardaba por eso—. Atrapaste las lilas de mi hija, Hermione.

—Bueno, fue suerte…

—O quizá destino —coincidió. La miró intensamente y cogió sus manos—. No quiero que te asustes o te sientas presionada, pero es que necesito saber que la relación que Ron y tú llevan es verdadera, sabes.

_Oh no_, pensó. Lo sabía. Eso también llegaría tarde o temprano. ¿Cómo podía mentirle a una persona que ya apreciaba mucho? Molly Weasley era de fiar, una entregada madre y abnegada esposa, una excelente persona. Si le mentía, si le engañaba, ¿qué sería de ella cuando llegase el momento de la verdad? ¿Con qué cara se enfrentaría al madre de Ron cuando supiese que todo no era más que falso? Pero tenía un acuerdo, y debía cumplirlo, tenía que. Se limitó a asentir de nuevo.

—¿A tal punto de contraer matrimonio?

Un baldazo de agua fría, un shock que electrocutó su cuerpo, eso no lo veía venir. La antigua conversación con Ron era como si él y su madre tuvieran una especie de conexión. ¿Matrimonio? No era que jamás se casaría, sólo sentía que era algo que la ataría, y aunque fuese falso no le era conveniente. Debía cuidarse de cómo lo diría para que no afectase a las emociones de Molly.

En cambio, la señora se lo tomó como una vacilación de una chica que no había pensado en eso.

—Hermione, yo ya estoy muy vieja… Tarde o temprano algo sucederá y…

—No diga eso, señora Weasley. Usted…

—Lo estoy, Hermione. Y Arthur también —tragó saliva—. La edad no es muy favorable… Uno ya tiene dolencias ¿no? Pero antes de que me vaya de aquí… —le silenció a Hermione antes de que volviera a interrumpirle—… quisiera hacer mi último intento por mi hijo —se abrazó a sí misma—. ¿Te contó sobre su suceso desafortunado? —Hermione, atenta a las palabras de Molly, sacudió la cabeza—. No me sorprende, parece que quiere olvidarlo. Bueno… todo comenzó hermoso e ilusionante, ella era buena en todos los sentidos, una experta en la cocina que se ofrecía a ayudarme. Ron la conoció en el trabajo, ambos eran la pareja complementaria, jóvenes. Él, un arquitecto; ella, una diseñadora.

Las cosas jamás pudieron estar mejor. Ron había sentido que había encontrado al amor de su vida y yo lo sentía, al igual que todos. Eran exitosos en todos sentidos, cosa que pocos obtienen. Cumplió veinte años el uno de marzo, _mi_ Ron, y se sintió seguro de dar un gran paso, uno que decidiría por su futuro. Le propuso matrimonio y ella aceptó. Sentí a la familia perfecta y completa —suspiró esbozando una frágil sonrisa—. Pero luego… luego se tornó tan nubloso… Ella, ella empezó a cambiar… Pensé que eran nervios o hasta dudas… No lo eran. Un día ella desapareció y jamás volvimos a verle…

—¿Cómo…? ¿Así sin más?

—Así sin más —repitió asintiendo—. Luego se fue Australia y se quedó allí, conoció a Draco Malfoy y él fue como una bendición ya que le ayudó a salir adelante.

De nuevo aquello. Hermione bajó la cabeza. Draco, Draco. ¿Cómo pudo haberlo olvidado? Jamás lo hizo y parecía que hasta en Londres no pudiera hacerlo. Ver a las demás personas hablar bien de él le hacía recordarle como… como un ídolo… Pero ¿y qué había de Ron? Por fin había conocido su lado profundo, una parte de él que creía inexistente. Había podido estrechar lazos con él aparte de sus "encuentros casuales". Molly Weasley lucía cansada pero feliz, feliz. Y con lo último que le había dicho de aquella chica despiadada… ¡Ella era la salvación!

—Ellos son mi todo… Mis hijos, mis niños… —susurró con la mirada perdida—. Quisiera tener como última imagen a todos reunidos y…

—Lo va a tener, señora Weasley —irrumpió Hermione decidida—. Le prometo que lo va a tener.


	12. ¿A qué punto?

**¿A qué punto?**

_Presión… o manipulación_. ¿Quién sabe? A los pocos minutos de salir de la habitación de Molly tuvo la sensación de alejarse. Caminó lo más lejos que pudo de la Madriguera, con mucho que pensar y poco tiempo para decidir. Al estar por los límites de los Weasley, se hizo un espacio entre el suelo y se sentó sobre la hierba. Sus dedos estaban inquietos, producto de la desesperación. Quería hablar con alguien, ¡necesitaba hablar con alguien! Pero ¿quién más para consolarla y comprenderla?

—¡Tonks! ¡Tonks! —exclamó rebuscando en los bolsillos de su vestido su pequeño celular. Con manos temblorosas buscó en la agenda el nombre de su mejor amiga, lo marcó y aguardó a que le respondiera—. Por favor, por favor…

—_¿Diga?_

—Tonks, amiga.

—_¿Hermione? ¡Hermione! ¡Ingrata! ¿Cómo se te ocurre no haberme llamado? ¿Sabes cuántas veces te llamé yo a ti? ¡Ni un mensaje! _—se exaltó extrañamente, su voz era muy chillona, exactamente la utilizaba cuando estaba en verdad muy enojada.

—Er… Tonks… Sí, lo siento… ya… ¡Nymphadora! —gritó haciendo que Tonks se callara al instante. Aborrecía su nombre y prefería que lo hicieran por su apellido—. Vale, lo siento, pero necesitaba hablar con alguien. ¿Podrías perdonarme?

Se escuchó el resoplido de la chica.

—_De acuerdo_ —dijo claramente a regañadientes—. _Aquí estoy para ti._

—Quería saber cómo estabas. ¿Y Remus?

—_Um, pues yo estoy muy bien. Remus como siempre. ¡No te imaginas lo que sucedió!_ —Hermione se esperó a que su compañera le contara sobre algún contacto mínimo o desapercibido que no tenía mucha importancia, pero le pareció adorable—. _Una semana después de que te fuiste me invitó a salir…_

—Espera, espera, ¿qué?

—_¡Sí! ¿No es extraordinario? _

—¿Así, sin más?

—_Um… bueno… er…_ —se demoró a propósito y suspiró—. _Me costó coquetearle a su nuevo compañero de trabaj…_

—¡¿Qué?! —aclamó Hermione, pero sin esperar nada comenzó a reírse ruidosamente, por suerte estaba sola—. ¡Por Dios, Tonks! ¿Le coqueteaste a un doctor? ¿Dónde quedó _mi_ Tonks? ¿Acaso estaba tan bueno el tipo?

—_¡Hermione! _—chilló Dora con voz muy aguda, como si hiciese berrinche—. _Es obvio que no me importaba en lo más mínimo. Pero bueno, logré hacerle saber a Remus que estoy viva, y al parecer le causé muuuchos celos_ —canturreó tal cual voz infantil—. _Y me dedicó un día entero._

—Ay, querida… Te extraño —admitió enterneciendo su voz. El viento comenzó a recorrerle por completo y observó el ocaso de poco a poco. Sus rizos rebeldes volaron a sus costados pero no le interrumpieron.

—_¿Cuándo vas a volver? Dijiste que sólo iban a ser dos meses _—echó en cara. Pero era cierto, el plazo había finalizado y se había sobrepasado unos días. Sin embargo, ¿qué podía hacer? Era como si estuviese atada por la culpa y el agradecimiento a Londres, por las palabras de Molly y las pequeñas coincidencias que le indicaban una descabellada e impensada idea—. _Remus está impaciente, yo también lo estoy… ¡Y bueno! Ese rubio oxigenado, ahora que está en París la vida es mucho mejor sin él._

—¿Draco está en París?

—_Ajá. Se fue con su esposa días después de que te fueras. Pensé que eran sus vacaciones, pero no volvieron._

Un momento… París, París… Harry y Ginny, su luna de miel… Draco y Astoria… ¡París! La castaña abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y sintió opresión en el pecho, como si le faltara el aire. Se abanicó con la mano pero no sirvió en lo absoluto. Sostuvo con fuerza el celular y lo pegó a la oreja.

—Tonks, cariño, me tengo que ir…

—_¡¿Ah…?!_

—Sí, sí, pero te llamó más tarde ¿ok?

—_N-no, Her-mi…_

Tarde. Le colgó cruelmente. Después le pediría sus merecidas disculpas. Volvió a marcar un nuevo número y aguardó a que le contestaran. El sonido telefónico lo oyó por tres veces hasta que la voz femenina de su amiga londinense habló.

—Er… ¡Hola _Ginn_! —dijo medio temblando.

—_Oh, ¡Hola Hermione!_

—Llamaba para saber… cómo estabas.

—_¡Ha sido especialmente fantástico! _—chilló agudamente, que a diferencia de Tonks, Ginny tenía su forma singular de… ser ella—. _Fuimos a muchos lugares, todos son muy amables, ¡amo París! Uff… ¡y la ropa! No te lo vas a creer…_

—Genial. Veo que te la estás pasando en grande. Eso me alegra, Ginny.

—_Gracias por preguntármelo, Hermione. He tenido los mejores días_ —suspiró esperanzada—. _¡Y lo mejor, hemos conocido a una pareja encantadora!_

—¿Lo mejor? Vaya, Harry se sentiría muy halagado por eso —comentó por lo bajo.

—_Ya sabes a lo que me refiero… ¡Pero bueno! Como te decía, ellos son simplemente… ay… ¿Cómo decirlo? Ella es muy linda y amable, aunque su esposo es un poco frío…_ —comenzó a hablar con rapidez y apenas Hermione le entendió, así que después de varios minutos dejó de prestarle atención—_… A que no sabes quién es… _

—No, Ginny, no sé quién es.

—_Oh pues es el mejor amigo de tu novio, querida_ —hizo una pausa en la que Hermione se encargó de volver a reproducir una y otra vez las palabras de la pelirroja. El mejor amigo, el mejor amigo de tu novio… ¿Quién más? ¿Qué más? Sólo esperaba a que Ginny profiriese el nombre para que el corazón le latiese fuertemente y todo lo que había creado ella y Ron se fuese al traste—. _Draco Malfoy. ¿No es acaso una gran coincidencia? Al menos ahora conozco al famoso Malfoy. Creo que tú lo conoces, Hermione…_

La castaña comenzó a balbucear, se bloqueó por completo. La conexión no era más que perfecta. Su llamada a Tonks y ahora la de Ginny confirmaba sus temores. Pero ahí no finalizaba todo, también estaba Astoria. Esa mujer que creía que eran amigas, que pensaba de ella lo mejor.

—… _y pues le dije una cosita a Draco y Astoria que creo que no te importará mucho, ¿verdad?_

—Depende. ¿Qué les dijiste, Ginny? —se temía lo peor.

—_Um, pues les dije que ambos estaban por contraer matrimonio._

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Por la…! —se silenció al momento que su palma chocó contra su frente. No era muy de ella gritar improperios, pero la situación demandaba eso. ¡Una señal más! ¡Una maldita, estúpida y clara señal de lo que se le ofrecía y presionaba! Como si el mundo se hubiese puesto de acuerdo para que ella se case con Ron. Él, Molly, Ginny. Ahora añoraba regresar a Londres y encerrarse en la mansión de su padrino para quedarse hablando horas y horas con Tonks. Se tranquilizó respirando con quietud—. A ver, Ginny, ¿por qué hiciste eso?

—_No te enojes, Hermione. ¡Yo también me emocioné! Atrapaste mis lilas… y pues, ¿acaso se necesita un equipo de investigación o ser detectives para intuir lo obvio? No me digas que tampoco lo pensaste… _—se defendió como pudo, pero fue interrumpida por una nueva voz al otro lado de la línea. Al parecer era Harry, porque se despidió con apuro para luego colgar.

No, definitivamente las opciones se les habían reducido. No quedaba más que intentar hacer algo por alguien. ¿Al menos eso podría recompensar la persona que fue antes? Una chica que se metió en un matrimonio, que mantuvo una relación con un hombre casado, que engañó a una amiga. Error que se podría reivindicar. Lo decidió, y selló con la terquedad que la caracterizaba. El plazo de dos meses se alargaría.

Ron rió ruidosamente como si sus palabras fuesen una burla. Asintiendo con la cabeza se rascó la barbilla.

—No veo cuál es lo gracioso.

—¿No te escuchaste? Es por lo que acabas de decir.

—Pues en vez de eso, deberías estar besándome el suelo por donde voy ¿no? Te propuse algo que tú querías —echó en cara cruzándose de brazos.

—Hermione, yo lo dije en broma. No pensé que te lo ibas a tomar en serio —se justificó alzando las manos.

Hermione se sintió ofendida abriendo la boca.

—Creí que te hacía un favor —comentó con la voz más fría y seca que le salió.

—Me lo haces, de verdad. Pero no quiero casarme contigo —agregó. Tal vez él no lo sabía, pero Hermione hubiese preferido que se quedara con la primera frase. De alguna u otra forma era hiriente que te rechacen, aún si fuese falso. Y lo peor, lo dijo tan alto que podía apostar a que toda la casa y hasta los alrededores lo oyeron. ¿Podría recibir una humillación más grande? Se quedó inmóvil, mirándole a los ojos, como si esperara a que él se retractara. Pero nada, no lo hacía. Encerrados en el cuarto que compartían la tensión se hizo estresante. Desvió la mirada evadiendo cualquier contacto con él.

—Vale, tienes razón. Esto… es una locura —dijo seriamente. Fingió que el cabello le molestaba y lo echó para atrás—. Lo siento —murmuró y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con el hermano mayor de Ron, Bill, y junto a él Percy. Podía haber dicho algo, si tuviese algo que decir. Sin embargo, les dirigió una mueca y salió con rumbo al primer piso. Ella era consciente de lo que había hecho, pero esperaba un poco de comprensión. No culpaba a Ron, él no sabía exactamente por qué ella lo hacía, ni debía saberlo. Suspiró cuando se sentó en uno de los escalones entre el primer y segundo plano. Esa negación por parte del pelirrojo le hizo entender que ya había terminado la farsa, que era hora de regresar a Australia y reanudar su vida normal.

Ron se dio cuenta de que Bill y Percy lo estaban observando, se sintió presa de sus pensamientos, ellos jamás entenderían. Se dispuso a egresar de la habitación pero la mano de Bill sobre su pecho le detuvo, mientras él negaba con la cabeza.

—Entra, necesito hablar contigo —dijo con voz suave su hermano mayor.

—Tengo que…

—Ron, entra —repitió con el mismo tono.

Tuvo que obedecer. Bill lo siguió e intentando mantener fuera de esto a Percy, cerró la puerta. Se sentó en la cama junto a su hermano y juntando las manos comenzó a hablar.

—Sé cómo deberías estar sintiéndote —eso caracterizaba a Bill, la paciencia y comprensión. Por eso Percy no participaba, él seguramente, de un modo u otro, empeoraría la situación con sus comentarios—, pero no fue la mejor forma de decirlo, ¿no crees?

Ron se puso en el lugar de Bill. Desde su punto de vista había escuchado una discusión entre pareja, quedando a esclarecer la última frase_. Pero no quiero casarme contigo_. Qué horrible sonaba cuando lo escuchó en su mente.

—Yo no quería…

—Pero lo hiciste, Ron. Lo hiciste y de la peor forma. ¿De verdad sientes lo que dijiste?

Era raro. De cierta forma era muy raro. ¿Cómo lograr mentir para convencer? De verdad no lo sentía. Hermione había ayudado mucho y jamás le diría algo parecido. El problema sería convencer a Bill, no podía ser tan difícil.

—Por supuesto que no.

—¿En serio? —Bill le miró, casi le estudió, centrándose en él por completo.

—En serio.

—¿Y qué sientes? —inquirió. Eso no podía responderlo, Bill no era muy específico, pero no estaba dispuesto a preguntárselo. Después de haberse callado durante varios minutos, su hermano suspiró y lo intentó de nuevo—. Ron, ¿amas a Hermione? —Ahí estaba, la pregunta del millón. La que gustoso hubiese respondido si Hermione y él tuviesen una real relación. Si se demoraba en volver a contestar, no convencería a Bill de lo contrario. Se rascó la frente.

—La amo.

—¿A qué punto? —volvió a pinchar. Bill deseaba una respuesta clara.

Y Ron se la iba a dar, porque ahora lo veía claro, desde el punto crítico de Hermione.

—Al punto de casarme con ella —soltó sin más ni más. Su voz era real y verdadera.


	13. Felicidad fingida

**Felicidad fingida**

Hermione siempre se dedicaba a pasear por los alrededores de la Madriguera, especialmente de noche. Hace unos instantes había estado conversando con Julie Johnson, su profesora de baile, quien la había llamado para saber dónde diantres estaba que había perdido las últimas clases. Hablaba sin hacer pausa que la castaña se enervó por unos segundos y le colgó mientras ella cotorreaba a más no poder. Podía decirle muchas cosas, que pronto llegaría o tal vez mandarla al mismísimo diablo; pero su maestra había sido buena, bastante, y su carácter no era más que el de alguien responsable.

Volvió a sostener el celular entre sus manos, vaciló con llamar a Tonks y disculparse de nuevo, pero seguramente le exigiría explicaciones sobre su precipitada ida; también estuvo a punto de hacerlo con Ginny, pero distraerla de su luna de miel no era muy cortés de su parte. Se inclinó por quedarse sin nadie con quien hablar, se sentó en la hierba abrazando sus piernas y apoyando el mentón sobre sus rodillas. Probablemente serían sus auténticos últimos días, y quería atrapar toda esa quietud y paz para luego afrontarse a la sonora ciudad, donde los pájaros cantores son reemplazados por bocinas de conductores desesperados.

Pronto volvió a oscurecer como siempre y la espesa negrura la invadió. Sintió frío para un vestuario tan ligero como un pantalón y blusa muy delgada. Estos paseos nocturnos lograban extenderse hasta las once, pero eran tan pocas veces que casi lo notaban. Esperó minutos para prepararse a irse. Cuando estuvo sobre sus pies, el regreso a la Madriguera pareció interminable para una temperatura baja. No halló luces prendidas y le pareció muy raro que estuviese a oscuras, las ventanas y puerta estaban entreabiertas. Se encogió de hombros y subió los dos escalones que atravesaba la propiedad de los Weasley. En el trayecto una gallina comenzó a picotearle la pantorrilla a modo de regaño por su tardanza.

—¡Auch! —se quejó Hermione—. ¡Matilda! —reprendió al ave, el cual aprendió a huir antes de que ella le atrapase.

Cruzó el umbral y cerró la puerta tras ella. La oscuridad era completa que las largas sombras de los muebles formaban figuras no muy amigables. Estaba a punto de subir las gradas que la llevarían al segundo y luego tercer piso, cuando divisó la puerta trasera de la casa abierta a su esplendor. No era propio de la señora Weasley dejar al caño la seguridad de su hogar. _Podía haber sido el viento_, pensó. Se dispuso a bloquearla, pero mientras avanzaba pudo jurar que vio algo que brillaba en el centro del jardín. Frunció el ceño.

—¿Señora Weasley? —llamó aproximándose a la luz. El tintineante brillo siguió y vio que la llevaba a un árbol hueco, viejo y rugiente—. ¿Señora…? —pero se calló. Una vela yacía cuidadosamente prendida dentro de la abertura del árbol; sin embargo, se consumía con rapidez y si se extinguía causaría un gran problema. Sin pensarlo la sopló y absolutamente todo quedó a oscuras. Sólo oyendo su propia respiración y teniendo los sentidos alerta, se mantuvo inmóvil e instintivamente aguardó a que sucediese algo.

Nada.

Recobró la compostura al instante en que los faros del jardín trasero se encendieron y todo se vio con claridad. Se dio media vuelta y retrocedió un paso.

—¿Qué…? —dijo sin poder explicarse lo que veía. Era… ¡Ron! ¡Ron! Pero él no era lo extraño, lo que sí era su posición. Estaba en el suelo, con una rodilla plantada en la tierra y ambos brazos a los costados. Hermione se quedó muda, la situación exigía tensión y ella aún analizaba lo que pasaba. No sabía si reír o llorar, o tal vez gritar para que le dijese por qué estaba así—. ¿Q-qué haces? —preguntó aproximándose, distanciada a un metro. Frunció el ceño y apretó los labios.

—Siento lo de la tarde —pidió con una voz calmada.

—Claro, como digas —dijo ella con sorna. Alguna manera de salvar su dignidad era hablar con desprecio hacia él—. Aunque debo decir que pidiéndome así perdón, puede que te lo de.

Rió por lo bajo y asintió con la cabeza. No obstante, no se paró. Al contrario, llevó una de sus manos al bolsillo de su pantalón para luego sacarla formándola un puño. Bajó la cabeza, observando con mucha concentración la tierra.

—Hermione…

—¿Qué?

La castaña se sorprendió muchísimo cuando él le sostuvo la mano izquierda. Aquel momento parecía estar yéndose por otro camino. No estaba más que claro, y Hermione no era estúpida. Ron jamás pedía perdón de esa manera, y ver que entre su puño llevaba algo que podía imaginárselo… Lo interpretó, supo hacerlo. Sin embargo, no hizo nada para soltarse. Decidió no ser tan precipitada.

—Ron, ¿qué haces? Deja de bromear y levántate ahor…

—¿Te casarías conmigo?

Ahí está. Soltó la bomba. Lo hizo. ¡Lo hizo! Miles de preguntas acudieron al cerebro de la chica. ¿Por qué? ¿No había dicho específicamente que _él no se casaría con ella_? ¿Qué le había hecho cambiar de opinión? Y lo más importante, ¿qué razones tenía para dar ese gran paso? Hermione tenía las suyas, pero Ron ninguna, excepto acatar ciegamente a TODOS los pedidos de su madre antes de que lo obligase a hacerlo con una desconocida. Por fin Ron alzó la mirada y se encontraron, ella estuvo a punto de replicar cuando él le hizo un gesto para que mirase disimuladamente a su costado. Giró la cabeza levemente y halló a todos los Weasley escondidos cómicamente en la cocina, aunque para estar "escondidos" no tenían mucha suerte. Abrió la boca para quedarse sin decir nada, de nuevo. Parpadeó repetidas veces y luchó para que las piernas se mantuvieran. Mentira o verdad, auténtico o falso, no pudo eludir una emoción nueva; porque le estaban proponiendo matrimonio; porque alguien se dignó a ponerse de rodillas frente a ella y pedirle que se unan; porque no importase cómo sea, sintió felicidad. Y supo fingirla porque sonrió, y cada vez con más amplitud. Fingió felicidad, aunque no sabía exactamente si lo fingía. ¡Al diablo! ¡Fingir o no, le agradó que fuese así! Y bueno… ¿qué más podía hacer? ¿Qué más podía responder? Las alternativas se redujeron a una sola, a un pequeño monosílabo, a dos letras.

—Sí.

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Esto es inaudito! ¿Pues qué se cree esta chica, eh? —gritaba a los cuatro vientos la voz chillona e histérica de Julie Johnson, agitando los brazos con la sien latiendo de la furia.

Tonks; que estaba sentada en el suelo de la clase de baile, apoyada sobre su palma con una expresión de aburrimiento, resoplando y provocando que su flequillo volase; se tranquilizó y se culpó por haber acudido a la llamada de la profesora de Hermione. La verdad es que ni ella sabía el porqué de la ausencia de su amiga, y no deseaba soportar una hora más con las reprendas de Julie cuando podía estar con Remus, o al menos haciendo otra cosa.

—Bueno… tal vez se encariñó con Londres —interrumpió Tonks intentado salvar a Hermione, esperando que la sanción no fuese tan grave.

—¡A eso se le llama irresponsabilidad!

—Se le llama libertad —susurró sin que Julie la oyese.

—¿Sabes al menos cuándo va a regresar?

Nymphadora negó con la cabeza.

—Y si tú no lo sabes, ¿Quién podría saber? —dijo con cierta sorna en sus palabras—. ¡Su padrino! Remus Lupin ¿verdad? Iré a llamarlo… —emprendió camino hacia su celular y su pequeña agenda en la cual tenía absolutamente todo acerca de sus alumnos.

—¡No! —se escandalizó Tonks saltando para ponerse de pie. Se interpuso en el paso de Julie con una sonrisa fingida—. No…

—¿No qué? Déjeme pasar.

Dora se limitó a sonreír más.

—Señorita Tonks —dijo su ex profesora.

—¿Para qué va a llamarlo? Aquí estoy yo —se excusó la chica que ahora llevaba un tinte morado. Debía evitar a toda costa que Remus no se enterase de nada, ni de las razones principales de la ida de su ahijada.

—Acaba de decirme que no sabe nada acerca de la señorita Granger.

—Um, lo que dije fue que no sabía cuándo iba a volver… con _seguridad_ —esclareció rápidamente—. En realidad, ella me dijo que estaría aquí…

—¿Cuándo? —dijo exasperante.

La chica de cabello morado se vio encerrada y presionada. Iba a inventar cualquier fecha de inmediato, antes de que le ganase el tiempo y en menos de lo cantara un gallo Remus conociese el otro lado de Hermione.

—Ella no va a volver.

Julie giró la cabeza mientras Tonks miraba por su hombro. Allí, en el umbral, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con la chaqueta entre las manos, el cabello revuelto como si no necesitase peinarse, y el rostro perfecto como siempre. Nymphadora desvió la mirada, no podía creer lo imposible. ¿Qué diablos hacía Draco Malfoy en el estudio de Hermione? ¿Acaso él no se había largado a Francia? Conservó la compostura, esconderse entre sus manos o dando la espalda fue lo único que pudo hacer; aunque no funcionaría, ya que él ya la había visto. Sacudió la cabeza levemente y maldijo a Hermione por unos segundos. _Genial, Tonks. Esto es lo mejor que te pudo haber pasado_, pensó.

—¿Quién es usted? ¿De qué está hablando? —exigió la profesora Johnson.

Draco se irguió y pasó una de sus manos sobre su pelo. Avanzó hacia las dos mujeres, especialmente a por Tonks.

—Díselo, Nymphadora —expuso Draco, riéndose por lo bajo al ver el estúpido intento de ocultarse. La mujer de treinta años se contuvo para no abalanzarse sobre el idiota de Malfoy, ésa era una de las razones porque lo odiaba o se fastidiaba con ese hombre: él amaba llamarla _Nymphadora_, y no precisamente con cariño—. Dile por qué Hermione no va a volver.

_¿Hermione no va a volver?_, se repitió las palabras en el pensamiento. Ahora tenía que asegurar que aquel rubio oxigenado estaba loco. ¡Por supuesto que Hermione volvería! Sólo que no sabía con exactitud la fecha. Vencida, contrariada, se volvió y enfrentó cara a cara a Malfoy.

—No sé de qué hablas. Hermione sí va a volver —afirmó con sinceridad.

Draco rió rascándose la barbilla.

—¡Vaya! ¡Ni siquiera confía en ti, eh! —aclamó con voz aguda, de las que hieren—. ¿No te lo dijo? Ella no regresará. Se quedará para siempre en Londres —soltó sin una pizca de tacto. Y Tonks pudo haberlo interpretado como mentira, pero la dura verdad que le atravesaban los oídos por las palabras claras, directas y sin adornos de Draco Malfoy le hicieron ver que decía lo real. Dora observó el rostro de su enemigo, y por más que lo decía para herirle, él parecía también herido, devastado—. Se casarán. Tu mejor amiga y… Ron Weasley —No lo dijo. No volvería a decir "_mi mejor amigo_" o "_amigo_".

—¿Q-qué? —pudo proferir dificultosamente.

—Así es. Hermione ya te olvidó —indicó Malfoy—. Así como todo lo de Australia —agregó con tono apagado. Ella sabía que se refería a él mismo.

* * *

_¡Les agradezco a todos por sus reviews! No entendía muy bien el funcionamiento de fanfiction, así que andaba anónima. GRACIAS! ;)_


	14. Posiblemente se escapa

**Posiblemente se escapa**

—¿Algún día te olvidarás de ella?

Draco tenía la mirada en un punto fijo pero con la mente apartada. Era extraño que su esposa le preguntase sobre su amante, pero aquello había sido tan fuerte y Astoria se había limitado a pasar por alto cada cosa que poco le importaba. Su padre, Lucius Malfoy, se había convencido de que Astoria era la nuera perfecta y ya había dejado por herencia todo al nombre de Draco; sin embargo, sin Hermione, poco hacía caso al objetivo principal de la unión con aquella chica. Tal vez era tiempo de olvidar, de dejar ir a Granger, de querer a quien le quería. Se lo debía a Astoria, que había sido dulce y amable durante los últimos tres meses, desde que ambos se enteraron del próximo matrimonio entre Hermione y Ron. Se incorporó y ladeó una sonrisa.

—Ya lo hice, cariño —respondió tiernamente, alzando una mano y acariciando el pelo de su esposa.

Astoria sonrió ampliamente.

—¿En serio?

—En serio.

Tonks no pudo estar más indignada. Se sentía de alguna forma traicionada y humillada. Enterarse de la cosa más importante sobre su amiga de su peor enemigo. No delataría de Hermione con Remus, pero estaba rotundamente decidida a no dirigirle la palabra ni mantener cualquier tipo de contacto. Hermione no le había dicho que la farsa de hacerse pasar de novia de Ron Weasley era real. Tonks no era resentida, pero ella misma se decía que tenía sus límites. Los siguientes tres meses evadió las llamadas y mensajes de Hermione, sabiendo perfectamente que ella no se comunicaría con Remus (él le haría muchísimas preguntas, ya que no su excusa de estancia en Londres fue muy ambigua). Dejaría sufrir a su amiga por un poco más, para que supiese exactamente lo que se sentía.

—¡A un lado! ¡A un lado! ¡Muévanse! —gritó Ginny Weasley empujando a todos los que se atravesaban en su camino. Cerró la puerta del baño con fuerza detrás de ella mientras le daba un respiro a los que había hecho a un lado.

—¡Por Dios! ¿Qué será cuando tengas seis u ocho meses, Ginebra? —se quejó Fred con una mano en el pecho.

—Vómitos matutinos, un verdadero dolor de cabeza —comentó Molly actuando con empatía por su hija, que estaba embarazada de dos meses y medio.

Ginny salió con parsimonia, con una mano sobando su vientre, su expresión fruncida determinaba su mal estado de ánimo. Su madre colocó el mechón de su pequeña detrás de la oreja y le compadeció. Fred no quiso hacer otro comentario, conocía el humor de su hermana y podía llegar a ser peligrosa si no se la trataba como una reina, y es que estaba muy sensible y frágil.

—Hola Ginny… —saludó Hermione, saliendo de su habitación y encontrándose a la pelirroja pasar.

La joven Weasley alzó su mano derecha a modo de silencio y siguió andando. Hermione se vio extrañada pero no se atrevió a preguntar.

—Hermione, querida —dijo Molly dirigiéndose a ella con los brazos extendidos—. ¿Lista para probarte el vestido? —preguntó ansiosamente, parecía que había estado esperando mucho para hacerlo. Forzó su sonrisa para animar a la castaña. Hermione le devolvió el gesto con una risita—. ¡Estupendo! Iremos solamente las dos ya que Ginny no p…

—¡No! Iré. Yo quiero ir —se apresuró a decir Ginny, regresando.

—Está bien. Alístense, saldremos en cinco minutos. Fred, llama a Bill y George, acompañarán a Ron a buscar el traje.

Hermione caminó con cierta lentitud mientras observaba sin ganas el vestido a través de los grandes ventanales de las tiendas del centro comercial. Tenía las manos sujetando su pequeño bolso que hacía juego con su blusa morada. Ginny y la señora Weasley tomaban la delantera, emocionándose con cualquier tipo de vestimenta relacionado con un matrimonio. A veces la llamaban para indicarle uno de ellos, y la castaña se limitaba a responder con "_sí, es muy bonito_". Pronto entraron a un establecimiento lleno de muñecas que usaban pomposos y blancos vestuarios. Algunos eran realmente lindos, pero se reducían a un nota de 3 para una chica que se obligaba a casarse. Molly elegía los cuales llevaban más adorno y eran de proporciones colosales (sin exagerar), Ginny aligeraba con los más sencillos sin mangas. Finalmente se inclinó por uno sugerido por la vendedora. Se adentró a los vestidores y comenzó a desnudarse quedando en ropa interior, observando con fijeza el traje, llevándole en su mente. Suspiró sonoramente y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. ¿En verdad estaba haciendo lo correcto? Bueno… Ron era un chico divertido y simpático (_y atractivo, eh_), y sí, lo conocía muy bien (al menos en cierto modo). Pero ¿por qué era tan raro decirse que se iban a casar?

_Bien… será porque no hay amor_, se contestó. _No amo a Ron ni él me ama a mí._

—¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Birdie, ese vestido es precioso! —oyó una voz femenina chillona en el vestidor contiguo.

—¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! No puedo creerlo… ¡Pronto me casaré! —contestó otra.

—Serás la novia más hermosa del mundo, Birdie. Anthony es un chico muy afortunado.

—¡Sí! Él es mi alma gemela. ¡Lo amo con pasión! —agregó con una voz seductora.

_Genial, brillante. ¡Lo único que me faltaba! ¿Qué es peor que esto? ¡Esto!_, pensó señalando con el dedo índice la habitación en donde las dos mujeres exaltantes hablaban. Resopló fastidiada e hizo volar su flequillo ondulado. Tomó el vestido con torpeza y comenzó la lucha para que éste pudiese entrar de la manera más adecuada.

Ron se había probado el vigésimo tercer traje de gala y rezaba porque este fuese el correcto. Con Fred y George como jurado a sentencia de sus vestuarios, la cosa no se ponía fácil. Los últimos veintidós fueron víctimas de burlas y carcajadas por parte de los gemelos, y es que eran en verdad muy ridículos. Observó una vez más a través del espejo su apariencia, su atuendo parecía el mejor y el más tradicional. El blazer y pantalones negros de tela lucían perfectamente en su cuerpo, la camisa blanca se mostraba vagamente.

—¡Ron! ¿Quieres acelerar el paso? —gritó George.

—¡Sí, Ron! ¡Las moscas ya están invadiéndonos! —apoyó Fred.

—Chicos… —reprendió con paciencia Bill.

Ronald empujó la puerta y se dejó ver alzando los brazos. Sus tres hermanos lo estudiaron de arriba abajo, apretaron los labios y luego asintieron con la cabeza, dando su veredicto final. Flirtearon a modo de burla, a pesar de que el traje no le iba mal a su hermano más pequeño.

—Debo confesarlo, Ronnie, te ves bien —dijo Fred.

—Pero no guapo como nosotros —convino Georgie.

—Es cierto. Creo que éste es —dijo Bill—. Esperemos a que hagas juego con Hermione.

—No, esperemos a que Hermione no huya.

—¿De qué hablas, Fred? —inquirió Ron.

—Oh, vamos. Como si no lo supieras. El 30% de las chicas se escapan cuando se prueban por primera vez el vestido. No es una alta tasa pero se considera.

—Fred, no hables estupideces —negó Bill.

—Es cierto. ¿Por qué creen que no nos casamos? —intervino George—. No queremos correr el riesgo ¿no?

Demasiado tarde, ya habían metido veneno. Inquietud. Ron se impacientó. ¿Hermione era capaz de mandarlo todo al diablo por miedo al compromiso? Estaba en su derecho. ¡Ni siquiera esto era auténtico! _No, ella no me haría eso_, pensó dudando. ¿Ginny y su mamá estarían vigilando a Hermione? ¿Ella estaría en este momento escapando por alguna ventanilla? ¿Por qué le importaba tanto que ella huyese o no? _¡Ella no se escaparía!_, volvió a asegurarse. _¿O sí? _

—¿Qué diablos…? —dijo Bill en el momento en que Ron salió disparado de la tienda. Así, con el esmoquin puesto, buscó rápidamente con la mirada el lugar en el que Hermione había entrado por un vestido. Al hallarlo, entró como un rayo y pasó de largo al ver a su progenitora y hermana; fue de frente a los vestidores donde solamente encontró una puerta cerrada. Puso la mano encima del picaporte y lo giró porque no tenía seguro. Un chillido por parte de la chica que se encontraba dentro, a medio vestir, con la cremallera de la espalda abierta. Ron la reconoció, Hermione se estaba viendo por el cristal hasta que él había prorrumpido su momento. Abrió la boca para decir algo, cualquier tontería que se le pasara por la cabeza, pero no salieron las palabras adecuadas, exceptuando por balbuceos. Hermione fruncía el ceño, alterada y sorprendida de que él estuviera ahí. Pronto, Ronald se dio cuenta de lo idiota que había sido por pensar siquiera en que ella se iría. En esos pequeños segundos, tuvo la oportunidad de verla por completo, de verla a su esplendor. Tuvo que admitirlo, estaba preciosa, estaba hermosa. Como si el vestido hubiese hecho especialmente para ella y nada más que ella; que cualquier otra mujer no tendría derecho a siquiera observarlo; tal vez su belleza se había aumentado con el blanco puro de su ropaje, que se apegaba a su cuerpo contorneado, tal y como Ron lo recordaba en una de sus escapadas al cuarto-clóset. Hermione se irguió y se sostuvo la prenda, recobró la compostura y aligeró las arrugas de su entrecejo.

—¿Ron? —le llamó chasqueando los dedos a la altura de sus ojos.

—¿Qué…?

—¿Cómo que qué? ¿Qué haces aquí? —interrogó.

—Pues… Venía… Venía a decirte que… —Nada, no halló frases, ni una maldita oración. Ordenó sus ideas y habló—: Encontré el adecuado —Lo sabía, sonaba estúpido pero era lo mejor que podía sacar en esos momentos. Señaló su traje negro.

—Excelente, pero ahora… debes irte —dijo Hermione notablemente incómoda.

—Um, pues… —vaciló por unos instantes. Se asomó por la puerta entreabierta, sus familiares estaban muy ocupadas enterrando la cabeza en un montón de vestidos recién llegados. Cerró la puerta por completo y se giró para ver con fijeza de la castaña. Apretó los labios y sonrió—. Estamos solos.

—Sí, efectivamente, pero ¿qué tienes que v…? Oh, Ron, ¿en serio? ¡Eres increíble!

—Como si esta fuera la primera vez…

—No, pero hace tres meses que fue la última —dijo Hermione empujándole antes de que él se acercara peligrosamente—. ¡Además, usas un esmoquin!

—¿Y?

—Y pues… —se tropezó con sus frases. Ron alzó las cejas con la sonrisa más amplia—. Eres incorregible…

—Y tú una aguafiestas.

—¡Pues tú eres un idiota!

—¡Amargada!

—¡Insensible!

—¡Cerrada! —profirió aproximándose más a ella. Hermione no tenía ni idea de lo que él hacía.

—¡Estúpido!

—Linda —dijo dándole la contra para que le siguiese el juego. Hermione no lo comprendió, pero le agradó—. Ocurrente, terca, agradable, sabelotodo… —afirmó juntando su frente con la de ella, cerrándole el paso para cualquier lado, colocando los brazos a sus costados. La castaña bajó la mirada, concentrada en la boca del chico, y de vez en cuando en sus ojos azules penetrantes—. Preciosa —finalizó rozando sus labios y presionándolos con los de Hermione, seguro de que ella cedería. Llevó sus dedos a las mejillas de la joven y las acarició con ternura, mientras la besaba de la misma manera. Sus palmas viajaron por sus hombros, brazos, hasta llegar a su cintura de bailarina y apegándose más para que ella no pudiese escapar. Nuevamente cayeron en el deseo, un deseo que se había reprimido por tres largos meses, cuando acordaron no repetirlo más. Sin embargo, hubo algo adicional, simplemente no era necesidad, necesidad de ser querido, no; era algo más, algo diferente, algo perfectamente placentero, algo que recorrió desde la cabeza hasta las puntas de los pies. Hermione no sintió más miedo, no sintió ni siquiera temor a la verdad, ni el matrimonio, las dudas se esfumaron como alma que lleva el diablo, y las torturas con ellas. Notó que Ron se ocupada en no dejarla ir, y ella no tenía intenciones de hacerlo. Tal vez ella no amaba a Ron, pero podía aparentar que sí; y en viceversa. Soltó un gemido cuando sintió los labios del pelirrojo en su cuello, besarla con suavidad que parecían cariños. No se iba a engañar a sí misma más. Adoraba esos encuentros y no iba a renunciar a ellos. Por ahora no quería pensar en el amor, ya lo vivió una vez y no añoraba el sufrimiento del final. Se conformaba con eso, y solamente eso.


	15. Una rubia de dos

**Una rubia de dos**

Si tenía que quedarse allí la única cosa que podría relajarla por completo era el baile. Era su pasión, y ni siquiera desistiría en Londres. Hermione se las ingenió para buscar una academia y, sin más pensamientos que sí misma, se matriculó en seguida. Prefería aquello que las presiones de una novia a punto de casarse, con las telas, torta, mesas, platería, comida, ramos, en fin, un montón de cosas que la asustaban. Por otro lado, Ron decidió establecerse cierto tiempo en el pueblo londinense. Siendo arquitecto no tardaría en encontrar un trabajo debido a sus buenas recomendaciones y a su trabajo ejemplar. Sabía exactamente que su madre se vería felizmente satisfecha con la decisión que ambos habían tomado. Por eso, el lunes por la mañana, muy temprano, Ron y Hermione partieron de la Madriguera en el auto de Bill. Él a comenzar su primer día de trabajo y ella a continuar con sus clases de baile. Anduvieron en silencio durante el trayecto y solamente uno se armó de valentía para hablar cuando se despedían.

Hermione se paró frente a la Academia. Suspiró pesadamente y se encogió de hombros. Dio el primer paso antes de entregarse a algo que se lamentaría.

—Buenos días —saludó amablemente su nueva maestra, ladeaba una sonrisa con un rostro muy suave. Hermione asomaba medio cuerpo a su clase mientras observaba a sus demás compañeros.

—B-buenos días —le correspondió y avanzó vacilante hacia el grupo de chicas. A mitad de camino se arrepintió y retrocedió. Su profesora se adentró a la habitación contigua, dejando al grupo en sus pre-pruebas. Hermione se arrimó en la esquina más solitaria y se sentó sobre el piso de madera y las piernas cruzadas. No se sentía tan bien en un lugar tan desconocido para ella. Se pudo decir que estuvo enajenada por unos instantes, meditando sobre decaer en esto.

—Hola.

La joven alzó la mirada. Una mujer delgada y melena rubia brillosa se hallaba a escasos centímetros de ella. Se situó a su costado y le regaló una de sus mejores sonrisas.

—Soy Lavender Brown, un gusto —dijo y le extendió la mano derecha.

—Um, Hermione —dijo ella—. Granger.

—¿No eres de Londres, cierto? —quiso saber.

—Vaya, hasta ahora nadie lo había adivinado —confesó Hermione—. ¿Cómo…?

—Tu actitud. Pareces perdida. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Bueno… Estoy aquí por la familia de mi prom… —se interrumpió sopesando la idea que provino como el aire a su cerebro. Sonrió. Estaba cansada de mentir, necesitaba desahogarse con alguien, ¿y quién mejor que una persona desconocida? Sin prejuicios o explicaciones—. ¿Te cuento un secreto? —expuso Hermione. Lavender abrió ligeramente la boca y asintió con la cabeza, emocionada. En menos de cinco minutos, la castaña le relató su completa historia sobre su verdadero motivo en Inglaterra. La rubia lo tomaba con amabilidad y curvaba los labios por la excitante crónica de su nueva conocida. Al final, Hermione se sintió aliviada; le había dicho todo, exceptuando los detalles importantes como el nombre de Ron y su familia.

—¿Y… así te casarás con él? ¿Ni siquiera… lo amas?

Hermione rió.

—No, no lo creo —contestó con seguridad, aunque sus acciones contrariaban sus palabras—. Pero es una buena causa.

—Vaya… sin ataduras. Me sorprende. Quisiera conocer a tu _marido_ —deseó bromeando.

—¿Quieres conocerlo?

Lavender tanteó y consiguió afirmar. Hermione definitivamente se estaba metiendo a la boca del lobo, claro, inconscientemente; pero es que Lavender no parecía mala persona, sino todo lo contrario, lucía como alguien en quien se pudiese confiar.

—Estupendo. Yo…

—Bueno, chicos, arriba. Es hora de comenzar —dijo la voz de la profesora. Ella aplaudió un par de veces y todos se pusieron de pie. Lavender se despidió para reunirse con su grupo y Hermione volvió a sentirse sola. No obstante, no estaba destinada a quedarse sin amigos, ya que alguien volvió a acercársele.

—No deberías estar con ella —advirtió de manera tranquila. Hermione la observó de soslayo y pudo rescatar su pelo rubio muy pálido, su esbelta figura al igual que sus ojos azules resaltantes y perdidos.

—¿De qué hab…?

—Lavender. No es lo que tú crees —volvió a decir, negando con la cabeza levemente, intentando no parecer tan obvia—. Debes alejar…

—Luna —la voz de Brown se oyó. La bella Lavender miró despectivamente a la chica llamada Luna, entrecerrando los ojos—. Cuidado con lo dices —amenazó inaudiblemente, siendo pocas palabras que pudo entender Hermione. Luna bajó la cabeza y se aisló a las últimas filas. Lavender cambió su semblante serenamente y volvió su sonrisa perfecta de perfectos dientes y hermosos labios. Hermione quiso no entrometerse en una disputa que tal vez no le valiese la pena. Ella conocía exactamente la clase de rivalidad que puede existir en varias bailarinas, todo por alcanzar la gloria eterna y máxima—. Es muy orgullosa —se excusó Lavender sin que la castaña se lo pidiese, ella solamente asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Crees que no se molestará por haber invitado a una extraña?

—Lavender, no somos tan diferentes. Yo también lo soy.

—Sí, pero es tu novio y próximo esposo.

—¿Qué tiene eso? No se molestará.

Hermione cogió de la mano a su nueva amiga y subieron por los escalones hacia el tercer piso, en donde seguramente se encontraría Ron después de un día tan cansado. Tuvo la suerte de que nadie estuviese a la vista, exceptuando de Bill y Fleur que dormían gustosamente en el sillón de la sala con el televisor prendido. Apostaría que Ginny y Molly estarían organizándolo todo para su propia boda. Caminaron silenciosamente hasta la habitación de Hermione, empujaron la puerta con suavidad y tuvo que arrastrar a Lavender para que no se intimidara y entrara. El cuarto estaba vacío, pero se oían los suaves repiqueteos de la ducha desde el cuarto de baño. La castaña le indicó silencio a su rubia compañera y comenzó a hablar.

—¿Ron?

El agua cesó y se escuchó pequeños goteos sobre el suelo de goma.

—¿Hermione? —la voz de Ron sonó amortiguada.

—Sí. Um, traje a una amiga, quisiera que la conozcas —dijo.

—¿Tonks?

—Er, no. Tonks… no —respondió con tristeza.

—Bien… Ahora salgo —concluyó. Aguardaron minutos para que la puerta se abriera y Ron saliera con el cabello revuelto y mojado, una camiseta de su equipo favorito y unos vaqueros negros. Alzó la mirada para ver a Hermione y le sonrió apacible; sin embargo, al fijar la vista en la nueva amiga de su novia, los músculos se le paralizaron y su cara se tornó seria y aprensiva. Se quedó atónito y no tuvo valor para hablar.

Por otra parte, Lavender sonrió con amplitud y dio saltitos de alegría.

—¡Oh por Dios! Ronald Weasley —dijo dando breves pasos hacia el pelirrojo—. No sabía que vivías aquí. Usualmente eran nuestros encuentros en mi casa ¿no?

—Lav-Laven… —balbuceó anonadado.

—¿S-se conocen? —interrumpió Hermione por el "ligero" cambio de actitud de Lavender y el asombro repentino de su compañero.

—¿Conocernos? Es muy poco, querida. De pies a cabeza, para ser específicos. ¡Ha! Así que un matrimonio falso, eh. No me lo esperaba de ti Won-Won —agregó insinuantemente y le puso énfasis en el sobrenombre que dijo, que para ser francos, era claramente estúpido y meloso—. Si esto fuese innegable, es obvio que ya me hubiese ocupado de ti, Hermione. Pero como no. Espero que los 'encuentros' con otras personas no sean descartados, sino tendré que ver la forma de verte, Ron —dijo aproximándose mucho más de Weasley, quien se lucía espantado y quieto a la vez.

Hermione, indignada, entreabrió a boca. ¡¿Cómo esto podía ser posible?! Lavender estaba frente a sus narices insinuándose y sirviéndose en bandeja de plata y oro a su futuro esposo_. ¡Bueno, que no se te olvide que no será precisamente 'tu marido'!_, se dijo. ¡Genial! De todas las chicas del mundo, tenía que hacerse amiga de una de las ex novias de Ron, o lo que quiere que fuese. Notablemente fastidiada con aquella escena, abrió la puerta de su habitación y esperó al lado de ella, diciendo:

—Largo —No era una palabra elegante ni educada, pero la ocasión demandaba eso. Ya se arrepentía de no haberle hecho caso a esa tal Luna; aunque ¿qué sabía ella de los problemas de Hermione?

—No seas grosera, _Hermy_ —dijo Brown apartándose de Ron y dirigiéndose a la castaña. Su sonrisa descarada hizo acalorar aún más a la joven Granger—. Que te recuerde que tú fuiste la que me invitaste.

—Largo —repitió con énfasis y desprecio.

—Sí, me iré —hizo ademán para salir cuando asomó su cabeza—. Regresaré por ti, Ron —y se fue antes de que Hermione se enfadara más y le enseñara todo acerca de modales.

Hermione cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella, cruzada de brazos. Estuvo por hablar, pero Ron se apresuró a hacerlo primero.

—¿Cómo te atreves a contarle sobre nuestro secreto a Lavender?

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo diantres iba a saber yo que era tu ex? Si tal vez me hubieras dicho sus nombres para advertirme ¿no?

—No, Hermione, ese no es el punto. La cuestión es por qué le dijiste a alguien sobre el engaño…

—Bueno, me pareció confiable y…

—¿Y qué? ¡Mandaste al diablo todo!

—¿Yo? ¡¿Yo?! —su voz aumentaba de volumen y se mostraba lo molesta que estaba—. ¿Por qué te interesa tanto, eh? ¿Es que ella fue acaso la mujer te rompió el corazón hace cuatro años? —preguntó deshinbida.

Ron se puso rígido.

—¿Qué sabes tú de eso?

Hermione abrió la boca para responderle, pero no podía delatar a Molly.

—Nada. Nada.

—Solo para que te quede claro —avanzó unos pasos—. No, no es Lavender. Y prefiero no recordarlo.

—Pero es obvio que a quién quieres recordar. _Oh, Won-Won, te he extrañado, cariño_ —imitó con una voz aguda, exagerando los gestos de Lavender—. No has hecho nada para detenerle ¿o sí?

—Lavender siempre ha sido muy… _caramelosa_. Sin embargo, no tenías por qué decirle a ella ni a nadie. ¿Admitirás que te equivocaste? —hizo una pausa, en la que Hermione se mantuvo en su lado—. No, claro que no. Jamás lo harías.

—¿Qué sabes tú de mí? —chilló amargada.

Ron negó con la cabeza y apretó los labios.

—Nada. Nada.

El segundo día de clases fue muchísimo mejor. Lavender no había asistido y se justificó con un resfriado. Tuvo 50% de suerte y 50% de intriga. ¿Y si en verdad no estaba agripada? Estaría con Ron… El solo pensamiento la inquietaba y le carcomía de preguntas sin respuesta. Y de tanto hacerlo llegó a una fatídica conclusión, a la cual le echó en cara que la vida estaba haciendo no más que balanza personal y mundial, haciendo lo que unos pocos conocían perfectamente como _justicia_. ¿Así ha de haberse sentido Astoria? Porque el matrimonio de Draco y ella comenzó de la misma manera, con engaños y convenientes. Pero aquí existía la pequeña diferencia: Astoria amaba a Draco.

—Formen parejas, haremos el calentamiento —ordenó la profesora Sivanna.

Hermione no había tenido oportunidad de conocer a más gente que la odiosa de Lavender. Jugueteó con los dedos, símbolo de nerviosismo. Pronto observó a todos reunidos con las manos o brazos entrelazados. ¡Eso no podría haber ido mejor!

—¿Quieres ser mi pareja?

—Luna ¿verdad? —preguntó al reconocerla. No estaba tan cohibida, pero el pelo rubio seguía cubriéndole parte de la cara.

—Lovegood —afirmó sonriendo y aclarando el rostro pálido.

—Yo…

—Hermione Granger. Lo oí —admitió.

La maestra Sivanna indicó los próximos ejercicios de estiramiento y los pares la imitaron ejemplarmente. En uno de ellos, después de haber pasado largo tiempo calladas, Hermione susurró:

—Debí hacerte caso —Luna le vio, confundida—. Ayer, Lavender.

—Descuida. No se aprende si no se pierde ¿verdad? ¿Qué hizo ahora ella?

—¿Cómo sabías que no era confiable? —prefirió ignorar su pregunta.

Luna sonrió.

—Su arrogancia e inmadurez prueban quién es. Su padre es el mayor influyente en esta academia. Se siente dueña. Sabía que haría algo, cualquier cosa —miró a todos lados y le murmuró a Hermione—. El año pasado le echó vidrios al suelo a una bailarina que le había superado.

—Cielo santo…

—Sí. Eran "mejores amigas". Pero ¿qué te hizo para que cambiaras de opinión tan rápido?

Hermione tragó saliva. Decirle o no. Luna también parecía de fiar. Su rostro sereno desprendía paz y tranquilidad. Recordó a Ron y su enfurecimiento, su culpa, y su propio enojo con él por intentar recriminarle TODO. Sintiéndose como una adolescente rebelde que contradecía todo, se inclinó por contarle absolutamente todo a Luna.

—¡Ronald Weasley! —exclamó Lovegood y todos giraron la cabeza hacia ella. Luna no les hizo caso—. Lo conozco.

_¿Qué? ¿Es que todos conocen a Ron? ¿Acaso Luna es la chica que dejó a Ron?_

—¿L-le conoces?

—Su hermana fue una de mis mejores amigas: Ginny Weasley ¿no? Sí, exacto. Aunque no pienso que sea apropiado que se casen. Lavender lo sabe todo, ¿le dijiste cuándo era el día de tu boda? —La castaña negó—. Bien, es un punto a favor. Ella sería capaz de decir "yo me opongo" frente a todo el público.

—Es decir… ¿de verdad conoces a los Weasley?

—Por supuesto. Hace tiempo que no los veía. Y me alegra conocer a la futura esposa de Ronald.

—Um, Luna, lo de él y mío no es…

—Lo sé, pero aún cuenta. ¿Y qué hay de Ginny? ¿Qué sucedió con ella?

—Se casó… con Harry Potter.

Luna se desilusionó.

—Se casó. Wow. No… lo sabía.

Hermione lo notó. Ginny se había olvidado de Luna por completo en la mención de la lista de invitados. Apretó los labios.

—¿Quieres venir a la mía?

—¿Qué?

—¿Vendrías a mi boda? De todos modos necesito a alguien que me apoye y sepa por lo que paso.

Luna se emocionó y accedió con rapidez. Hermione se enorgulleció. No pasaría por aquello sola. Lavender había sido un mal encuentro, un tropiezo. Luna había actuado como una hermana y era grata. Se sintió bien. Conoció a dos rubias en pocos días y una de ellas le caía muy bien, quizá la denominaría dama de honor para el próximo mes. La maestra Sivanna les regañó por no seguir trabajando y se mantuvo cerca de ellas hasta que se pusieran al día. Lovegood y Granger salieron de la academia y se despidieron con un abrazo, en el cual Hermione creyó oír levemente: "_Tal vez te enamores_".


	16. Pequeños inconvenientes

**Pequeños inconvenientes**

—Es mucho mejor que tomemos la delantera, _Ginn_ —dijo Harry cogiendo del brazo a su esposa embarazada—. Hermione pude ir con…

—Luna —respondió la chica rubia con su sonrisa perdida.

—Exacto.

Ginny apretó los labios y se resignó.

—Vale, de acuerdo. Mamá, vamos —respondió dándole pasada a su madre. Molly accedió al instante y los tres salieron de la Madriguera.

Luna borró su felicidad y se encaminó a su novio que aguardaba fuera del baño.

—¿Ya está por salir? —Neville sacudió la cabeza—. Hermione, ¿qué sucede? —inquirió dando pequeños golpecitos a la madera. La verdad es que Hermione se había encerrado en el cuarto cuando estaba por contestar el celular. Su cambio de humor fue tan brusco que no pasó desapercibido en Luna, Neville, Harry y Ginny; sin embargo, trataron de guardar las apariencias por el bienestar de la señora Weasley. Lovegood se encogió de hombros y resopló cansada, Neville le abrazó acariciándole la espalda.

—¡¿Pero qué diablos hacen aquí a solas?! ¡Los invitados ya están en sus lugares! ¡Salgan de inmediato! —chilló agudamente la voz torpe de Muriel. La vieja sostenía temblorosamente sus gafas a la vez que entrecerraba los ojos, los cuales miraban despectivamente a Ron y a la chica morena con la que se encontraba. La joven sonrió con descaro y salió del cuarto antes de que la anciana dijese algún improperio. Ronald se rascó la barbilla, visiblemente nervioso, y se dispuso a imitar a Romilda, cuando la mano huesuda de Muriel se posó sobre su pecho, impidiendo algún paso más—. No te dejes guiar por una cara bonita, Ronald. Nadie se merece sufrir —habló con paciencia, un tono que jamás pudo haberse imaginado ni en pesadillas el mismo Ron. Frunció el ceño y estuvo a punto de replicarle, pero su tía ya se había ido. ¿Acaso podía estar más confundido? Muchas cosas en un solo día: la llamada de Draco, el suceso que estaba a punto de ocurrir, Romilda…

_Romilda, Romilda, Romilda…_, pensó reiteradamente. _¿Por qué ahora?_

Los brazos y piernas ya no las sentía. Respiraba entrecortadamente, pausadamente. Cerraba los ojos, signo de debilidad. Se apoyaba con torpeza sobre la pared. Pronto sintió a su alrededor girar, una y otra vez, como si jamás parase. Cada cierto tiempo más frágil. Oyó lejanamente su celular impactar con brusquedad el suelo resbaladizo del baño, oyó las voces de su amiga y novio que intentaban contactarse con ella. Segundos después, pudo recobrar cierta compostura y abrir los ojos con parsimonia. _¿Dónde está la novia? ¿Dónde está la novia? ¿Dejó al novio?_, la gente debería estar interrogándose. Suspiró profundamente y el vestido lo sintió muy pesado, el peinado muy ajustado y los zapatos muy altos. Todo imperfecto. Tal vez pudo haber estado bien, bien si jamás hubiese podido contestar esa llamada. Si no lo hubiese oído, si nunca hubiese escuchado la verdad de las palabras de Draco, de lo que siempre supo pero prefería mantenerse al margen.

—_Lo sé. Lo sé todo. Así quedaremos. Desde hoy me olvidaré de ti, y espero que tú hagas lo mismo conmigo. Adiós._

_Adiós, adiós, adiós…_

_Para siempre, Hermione._

Así era, un nudo en la garganta, como si le hubiesen destruido las ilusiones y decaído el alma. Quisiera volver a llorar, o al menos llorar y gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. Pero… ¿cómo? No, jamás lo haría. Se tragaría la amargura y dejaría de lamentarse.

—Deben ser los nervios —tranquilizó Luna acariciando el brazo de Hermione. Ambas estaban en el asiento trasero del auto que era conducido por Neville. Iban minutos retrasados, pero podían compensarse con una leve disculpa. Hermione le había contado sobre su caída y mareo en el baño, la razón "verdadera" del por qué no le contestaba.

—No lo creo. Ya lo había superado —confesó Hermione.

—Bueno… ¿y por qué más tendrías mareos…? —comenzó a preguntar; pero al instante se interrumpió, dándose cuenta del sentido de aquella frase. Frunció el ceño y miró con fijeza a la castaña—. Hermione… ¿tú no estás embarazada?

Los tres se inclinaron para adelante cuando el auto frenó en seco. Luna y Hermione lucieron más asustadas por aquello, y Neville se apresuró a disculparse.

—Lo siento, en realidad; pero ¿qué no era falso lo tuyo con el tal Ronald? A menos que hayan tenido una relación libre.

—Sí, Hermione —convino Luna—. Dinos. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste sexo?

Hermione se indignó.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No les voy a decir con quién tuve sexo! —dijo exaltada negando con la cabeza—. ¡Pero si están tan desesperados por saberlo, déjenme decirles que la última vez que tuve sexo con alguien fue con…! —¡Ya está! ¡Hasta ella lo comprendió! Ahora fue Hermione quién se calló al analizar con rapidez lo evidente, ¡lo obvio! ¡Así era! La última vez, y sin protección, fue en el vestuario de una tienda de vestidos de novia. La última vez fue con… con… ¡Ron Weasley!—. ¡Oh por Dios! Estoy… embarazada.

Era ineludible. Caminaba de un lado al otro, volteándose de vez en cuando para observar la hermosa cabellera de Romilda que cubría sus hombros y espalda; con ese precioso vestido turquesa que resaltaba en su piel suave y delicada. Era una suerte que nadie leyese el pensamiento de nadie, porque si no estaría prácticamente "engañando" a Hermione. No obstante, aunque quisiera acercársele no hubiese podido debido a la fulminante mirada de su tía Muriel, de su vieja tía Muriel. Sin gloria los segundos pasaron a ser horas duraderas por siempre, ¿qué hacía tanto Hermione? ¡Hermione! Uff, ella… su noviazgo, el asunto salió de sus manos. La cuestión volvió a regresar, comenzando por Romilda y su especial y deliberante frase: "_He vuelto, cariño. Espero que tú sientas lo mismo por mí_". Y siempre con las palabras de Draco, con sus alentadoras palabras.

En este pensamiento y encrucijada estuvo andando sin ganas, con las manos en los bolsillos y ligeramente cabizbajo. Sin embargo, sintió unos dedos cerrarse alrededor de su brazo izquierdo y tirar de él con fuerza, de modo que no se opusiese. Ron vislumbró los lindos ojos marrones de su antigua novia. Pronto se interrogó cómo es que ella logró pasar desapercibida por Muriel, pero las dudas se esfumaron al ver a Romilda a su esplendor.

—¿Cuál es el plan, Ron? —preguntó con una voz firme, pero dulce.

—¿Plan? ¿Qué plan?

Romilda sonrió pero torció los ojos.

—No vas a casarte en realidad ¿o sí? —inquirió como si fuese tan solo estúpido pensarlo.

Ron se inmutó.

—No bromees —dijo la morena, seria—. ¡Ron! —chilló agudamente. Se aproximó al pelirrojo y posicionó sus manos en las mejillas del chico—. Tú… tú no la quieres. ¿Tan rápido te olvidaste de nosotros?

Ronald frunció el ceño e hizo un enorme esfuerzo para apartarse de Romilda.

—¿Rápido? Romilda, han pasado cuatro años. ¿Es que acaso no te enseñaron a contar? —dijo con un tono cansado—. Y que te recuerde que fuiste tú la que…

—¿En realidad importa, corazón? —volvió a interrumpir. Ron estuvo a punto de volver a replicarle, pero fue silenciado por los labios estampados de Romilda en los suyos. Ella misma fue la que se separó—. Volví por ti, Ron. Soy completamente tuya. No me preguntes cómo supe todo esto, solamente quiero que sepas que te estoy esperando —le vio a los ojos con fijeza—. Estaré entre los invitados, estaré allí porque estoy segura que dirás 'no' —anunció temblorosa y se alejó de él, no sin antes volver a robarle un beso que fue extrañamente correspondido por ciertos segundos.

—¡Oh por Dios! ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Creo que me voy a desmayar!

—Neville…

—¿Una farmacia? ¿Un doctor?

—El primero está bien.

Hermione era airada por Luna, Neville intentaba buscar soluciones pero la presión no daba muchas ideas. Los tres estaban varados a poca distancia de la Iglesia, pero Hermione había demandado que se detuviesen debido a la presión baja que tenía por culpa de las suposiciones de su querida amiga rubia. El solo pensamiento de estar embarazada y los síntomas tan parecidos le aterraban por completo, ¿qué sería de ella? ¿Cómo lo tomaría Ron? ¿Cómo afectaría esto a su vida? Neville fue corriendo a por una farmacia, en busca de alcohol o alguna pastilla.

—Respira… Inhala, exhala… —decía con tranquilidad Luna, alargando los brazos, ella misma inspirando y espirando—. Sabes que si te agitas puede ser malo para el bebé…

—¡Luna! ¡No estoy embarazada! —chilló histéricamente Hermione, aferrándose a una hipótesis que debía ser comprobada.

—Cambios de humor excesivos… otro síntoma —susurró Lovegood.

—¡Luna Lovegood! —volvió a gritar Hermione—. Los perros aúllan por tus gritos.

Neville regresó muy pronto, pero con la mala noticia de no haber podido encontrar pruebas de embarazo. Hermione no tuvo más que decir, por lo que pasó por alto los inocentes comentarios del inofensivo Neville. Por suerte tuvo el alcohol emanando del algodón y eso le ayudó a aligerar la tensión de su cuerpo. Muchos sentimientos a la vez, pensaba que llorar sería una buena excusa de una embarazada; sin embargo, no lo haría por eso, lo haría por Draco. Arribaron a la Iglesia y anunciaron su llegada, supusieron que todos deberían de estar ordenándose para la gran entrada y las próximas nupcias.

Harry estaba esperando en la puerta, con las manos juntas y el rostro sereno. Le sonrió cuando se vieron y le ofreció su brazo. Los Weasley no tenían conocimiento alguno de cualquier familiar vivo de Hermione, por lo que ella escogió especialmente a Harry para que le "entregase" a Ron. Hermione pudo suavizar sus gestos y le dio una última mirada a Luna y Neville, que se despedían apretando los labios. Cuando estuvo frente a la Iglesia, en el umbral, observó a todos los invitados (algunos conocidos y mayormente Weasley) que se ponían de pie, girando medio cuerpo para verla. No sabía si Harry se quejó cuando ella le clavó sus uñas en la piel, pero es que era muy reacia a la multitud. Alabó a las novias que podían soportar tremendo gentío, apostó a que su único consuelo era su destino que se formaba en línea recta. Mientras fue avanzando, vislumbró a Ron posicionado al lado del ministro "supuestamente legal". Suspiró profundamente. Los pasos parecieron agigantados que cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba frente a un Ron irreconocible. Tenía buena pinta, a decir verdad, estaba realmente atractivo. _Nota mental: concéntrate_. Se aclaró la garganta. Mirando a los invitados, encontró a Luna y Neville ya sentados, junto a Molly Weasley. Contempló claramente cómo la señora Weasley le comentaba algo a Luna y ella se sorprendía muchísimo. Bueno, ya habría tiempo de que se lo contase… Con gigantesca disputa entre su cabeza, sólo pudo comunicarse con los ojos, pero la rubia no supo entenderlo. Volvió a centrar su atención en el objetivo, dándose con la sorpresa de que ya había llegado y estaba a tres pasos de Ronald. La inquietud le hizo una mala pasada y se tropezó graciosamente con su propio vestido; por suerte, Ron fue mucho más rápido y la sostuvo de los brazos, encontrándose claramente con los ojos de Hermione.

Los ojos de Hermione. Sus ojos ligeramente maquillados, sus ojos castaños que combinaban con su cabello, sus ojos brillosos como si hubiera el mundo entero dentro de ellos. Ron se quedó atontado mirándola, principalmente el rostro, admirándola como pudo. ¿En serio consideraba dejarla? ¿Evitar el plan? Giró la cabeza levemente y halló a Romilda, sentada entre las personas que no la conocían, por miedo a estar cerca de los Weasley. Romilda le miró significativamente, intensamente, diciéndole casi rogándole que hiciese algo. _¡Sal de una vez! ¡Ven conmigo!_, parecía decirle.

—¿Ron?

Él parpadeó y volvió a sí. Hermione le observaba, estudiando sus gestos.

—¿Estás bien?

Weasley se quedó sin habla, abrió la boca pero no emitió sonido alguno. _No te dejes guiar por una cara bonita… Nadie se merece sufrir_. Nadie se merece sufrir, ni siquiera de mentira. Especialmente Hermione. Por Draco, por él.

—Sí. Sigamos.

El golpeteo del zapato de Luna era irritante que Hermione no consiguiera controlarse y chilló:

—¡Deja de hacer eso!

Lovegood se irguió.

—Lo siento… Esto me pone ansiosa.

¿Qué mejor lugar para hablar a solas que el cuarto de limpieza? Fue difícil encontrar uno privado, ya que todos estaban llenos y ocupados por la boda en la recepción. La puerta abriéndose estruendosamente exaltó a las dos muchachas, era Neville con la cara completamente roja por haber corrido mucho. Se dobló en dos recuperando la respiración.

—¿Y? —preguntó Luna.

—Él… ya está… p-por venir… —atrapó una bocanada de aire—. No… fue fácil… des-hacerle de su… tía.

—¿Saben qué? Esto es estúpido, no tiene caso…

—¡No! Hermione, esto es importante. Es esencial que él lo sepa.

—¡Luna, ni siquiera sé si estoy embarazada! —dijo elevando la voz.

—¿Qué?

Neville, Hermione y Luna giraron las cabezas antes de darse cuenta de quién había entrado y había oído las últimas palabras que deducían de una posibilidad: _"… estoy embarazada"_. Hermione fue la primera en abrir los ojos desmesuradamente y luego ocultar su rostro con sus únicos mechones sueltos.

—¿Qué dijiste? —repitió Ron.

—Nada, nada, estaba brome… —dijo Neville.

—¡No, debe saberlo! —interrumpió su novia—. A las verdades sin adornos ni palabras bellas. Ronald, no sé si me comprendes, metiste (como dicen) gol o lo que sea. Hermione tendrá un bebé en nueve meses.

—¡Lu…!

Luna le silenció a Hermione cubriéndole la boca, importándole poco si se quejaba.

—¿Q-q-qué? ¿C-cómo sucedió?

Luna rodó los ojos, cansada.

—Bueno, Ronald ¿es necesario que te lo describamos? Tú y Hermione tuvieron relaciones sexuales en el vestidor de una…

—¡No! ¡Sí sé cómo sucedió! —dijo histérico el chico pelirrojo.

—Entonces, ¿para qué preguntas?

Ron le fulminó con la mirada. Le ignoró y se dirigió en línea recta a Hermione, la volvió y trató de verle a los ojos.

—A ver… Hermione, ¿tú estás segura de que…?

La castaña alzó a mirada.

—No.

—¿No? P-pero… ¿Cómo? ¿P-por qué? Yo…

—¿No es obvio? Tiene los síntomas pero aún no se ha hecho la prueba —dijo calmado Neville, respetuoso.

—Entonces… no sabes… ¡¿por qué me asustaron?!

—Lo haremos cuando la prueba lo diga todo —opinó Luna y llevó a Hermione afuera, que aún estaba anonada y sin habla.

—¿Cuánto tardará? —cuestionó Ronald, impaciente.

—Treinta segundos —respondió con más tranquilidad la amiga de Hermione—. Ah, por cierto… tengo algo importante qué decirles…

—No, ¿algo más importante que esto? No lo creo —dijo Hermione, con las uñas mordidas, un signo suyo de mucho nerviosismo.

—Sí, pero…

—Después, _Lun_… —volvió a callarle Hermione, apoyada a la pared.

Los tres estaban ansiosos, en el tapizado cuarto de baño de la recepción de la boda de Hermione y Ron. No querían verse ni las caras, aunque Luna de vez en cuando pasaba de Ron a Hermione, observando sus sentimientos encontrados con la teoría.

—Tiempo —anunció la muchacha de ojos azules. Ron se irguió y Hermione se empequeñeció, abrazándose a sí misma. Cogió la prueba de embarazo del lavabo, pero ni siquiera la vio. Se puso frente al pelirrojo y la castaña—. Recuerden, si hay un palito significa que no estás embarazada; sin embargo, si hay dos palitos, significa que sí… ¿entendieron? —ambos asintieron con la cabeza—. Vale —les mostró con claridad la prueba y observó las caras inexpresivas de Hermione y Ron. Fruncían el ceño pero no esclarecían mucho, que digamos. Intentó descifrar aquellas muecas, estudiar más sus rasgos, pero nada. Hermione le arrebató la prueba de las manos y la contempló a pocos centímetros de sus ojos—. Bueno, adelante, díganme… ¡Vamos!

Ron y Hermione se volvieron, encontrándose fijamente con la mirada. Sonrieron de poco a poco y se abrazaron aullando de alegría.

—¡No estoy embarazada! —celebró excitada Hermione. Ron la alzó del suelo, rodeando sus brazos en la cintura de su "esposa".

Luna no supo si tomárselo para bien o para mal, así que se encogió de hombros.

—Genial, están felices, porque necesito decirles algo —dijo la rubia con una sonrisa—. Tú mamá, Ron, me dijo que el ministro que escogiste, al que jamás viste, no pudo venir, así que ella misma se encargó de buscar uno. ¿No es gracioso? Vosotros están casados legalmente. ¡Felicidades! —dijo Luna con una sonrisa más amplia, más inocente.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

_Chan chan chan chan... (imagínense una melodía de suspenso xD) GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! Perdónenme la demora... tengo unos "pequeños inconvenientes" (xD) que me limitan como escritora, pero ya sé cómo manejarlos... UN BESO! Siguiente capítulo dentro de, máximo, cuatro días..._

_Abrazos y saludos! ;)_


End file.
